


I Spy

by lala_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Abuse, Rich Louis, Spy Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, dom!Louis, i'm really bad at this, idk what to tag additional, just bare with me, lourry, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_larry/pseuds/lala_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a college student looking for work, and sees an ad in the paper for a new job. He goes to the place thinking it’s for acting and ends up as a spy. Harry’s assignment is Louis Tomlinson; Louis is a successful young business magnate. Harry has to get deep inside Louis’ mind and gain his trust. Louis is very hard working and lets nothing stop him from giving his job 100%, that is until he meets Harry. Will Harry be able to keep the line between business and pleasure or will he break his cover and lose everything he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've written this a while ago on wattpad and since it was rushed it was written really poorly. I decided to re-do it and just get more descriptive and what not. I really loved writing and editing this so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Feedback is always welcomed and if anyone wants to beta I'll leave my tumblr at the end notes. Also, I'm not too sure about how many chapters this'll be since I've only gotten 3 chapters into the editing process but I'll try to keep it simple and as smutty as I can. x

I yawn getting out of bed dragging my feet as I make my way to the bathroom. It’s a Saturday and I have no plans, like always. School just started back a few weeks ago and I still haven’t gotten a job, it’s quite frustrating not feeling good enough for people since they won’t hire me. I strip out of my clothes and take a quick shower letting the luke warm water hit me. A few minutes later, I step out of the shower inhaling the morning breakfast that Liam is making, hopefully for the both of us.

I go back to my room putting on some underwear and then make my way to the kitchen where I see Liam putting the food on a plate and I smile thankful for him. Liam is my roommate, we met two years ago in our Psychology class and ever since we’ve been inseparable. Liam’s rich, his parents has a lot of money so he doesn’t have to work, but if he wanted to he wouldn’t have a problem finding a job and I envy him for that.

“Thanks for breakfast, I owe you.” I smile at him sitting down licking my lips at the French toast, eggs and sausages on the plate in front of me.

“Oi, put some clothes on Haz!!” He chucks the morning newspaper at me.

I grin, “We’ve lived together for almost two years and you have yet to get used to me being a nudist?” I grab the newspaper instantly opening it to the jobs section. It’s the usual stuff that I’m not interested in and after moping to Liam about finding the right job he points out this acting job. I never had acting training but I have experience.

“They’re looking for male actors who will be in town for the next 3 months and they pay really well, so I think this is perfect for you.” Liam says with a smile, “You don’t need an actual job, you just want something to keep you busy and I think this is good as well as the pay. Just…Let me edit your résumé so I can lie on it.” He smiles.

“I think you’re right,” I admit with a smile, “I’m going to just call for an interview. If I like it hopefully they give me the job if not I move on.” I get up from the table going into the living room to call. After a short conversation, they tell me to come in at 3 and I instantly go to get dressed as Liam edits my résumé.

It’s 2:00 when I look at my watch and decide to leave just in case traffic maybe hectic. I’m wearing a business suit; black shoes my mom bought me a few years ago, grey slacks with a white button up, a black tie and a grey blazer to go over as a jacket. I get inside my silver Honda civic domain 1998 that my step dad Robin had bought me once I got my license out here and I’m on my way.

*

I get to the building, it’s quite huge but I don’t mind. I walk inside and look around, its glass that is designed very beautiful and intricately. There’s a long black rug that leads you to the mahogany front desk where two men are sitting behind a computer. The interview is on the 7th floor so I get my visitors pass and go on. I walk off to the elevator and open the door to where there’s a bunch of ceiling to floor glass walls and business rooms inside, I sigh letting my nerves build up walking pass a few people.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles. I’m here for an interview with Robert Robinson.” I smile at the woman at the desk.

“I’ll tell him you’re here, please take a seat.” I do as I’m told getting my phone out to play a game and get comfortable as I wait. About 5 minutes past and I see a dark haired man come from one of the back rooms, “Harry Styles?” He calls and I raise from my seat a smile on my face, instantly grasping his hand to shake.

 “Hello,” I pipe smiling big.

He leads me to what I assume is his office, it’s white with a picture on the right wall of a tiger in black and white and a small leather black couch sitting under it. His desk sits against the left wall and next to him is a ceiling to floor window and a beautiful view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

“So, Mr. Styles, do you have experience acting?”

I nod my head, “Yes, I’ve been in a couple of school plays in my high school. Also, my family loves watching theater shows so I’ve watched and actually was put into one, a small role though.”

He smiles pursing his lips, “Are you good with anything?”

“I’m good at taking notes. I’m majoring in English so my note taking skills are pretty good not to boast. I also speak a bit of Spanish and sign language.” I pause thinking, “Also, I’m taking easy classes this semester so I’m free to work anytime you give me unless it coincides with classes or when it’s close to midterms and finals.” Mr. Robinson just laughs stroking his chin as he reads through my résumé.

After about 15 minutes of back to back questions about my work experience and lastly explains the job, I smile getting out of my seat to leave when he announces that we’re done.

“Good interview Mr. Styles, if we’re interested we’ll call you by Tuesday for a 2nd and if that goes well you start working Thursday.” He smiles shaking my hand.

I take my hand from his grasp leaving the room first. He follows me out and I smile at the receptionist before walking out the glass door to the elevators. I press for the elevator; it opens instantly and I rush inside pressing door close. It doesn’t take long to get me to the 1st floor, and when I’m there I rush out the building. Once I’m out I kick at the ground because I know the interview was shit but I couldn’t help but like what the work was all about nevertheless I try not to think about it anymore.

I’m back home with nothing to do, and Liam’s out probably back on campus doing school activities that’ll have me just pulling my hair out so I decide to just stay inside and make it a lazy day of catching up on shows.

*

Tuesday comes around and I still haven’t gotten a call. I sigh, knowing I’ll never be good enough for anything. I’m 19 years old, turning 20 pretty soon and I’m still living off of Liam and his parents by staying in this house. Liam probably doesn’t mind that I don’t pay rent because his family owns this house and they’ve had it for a while. I don’t really mind either but I want to be useful, at least go half way on food and things like that.

It’s about 8:30pm when my phone rings and I roll over wiping my face. I sigh answering it at the fourth ring,

“Hello?” I groan.

I hear a deep voice, “Mr. Styles?” I sit up and wipe my face, “Hello Mr. Styles, my name is Rob Robinson I interviewed you down at The Performing Arts Academy.”

I’m now fully awake, “Yes, Mr. Robinson I remember.” I chew on my lip as he continues to talk,

“Well Mr. Styles, I understand it is pretty late but we would like another interview, is that fine?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” I repeat in a fast mantra.

I hear him laugh through the phone but I don’t get offended because after so long I feel worthy of a job.

“Okay Mr. Styles are you free tomorrow or Thursday?” He asks and I bite my lip knowing I promised Liam that for tomorrow we’d do some shopping after I’ve gotten out of my last class but this is a job and he sort of has to understand.

“Yes I’m free.”

“Tomorrow at 5:30 is fine for you Mr. Styles?”

“Yes, see you then!” I hang up and jump out of my bed and run to Liam’s room to tell him about the call I’ve just received.

*

I go in the next day and the meeting is on the 11th floor. It amazes me that everything looks exactly the same as the last I was here although it’s a different floor.  I let the woman at the front desk know to tell Mr. Robinson that I’m here and I take a seat. I look around and see the ceiling to floor glass conference rooms loving the idea of myself working in an office like this one day. Instantly Mr. Robinson distracts me from my thoughts and tells me to follow him and this time we’re in a room far different from his. He asks quick questions about my resume that’s easy for me to lie about like how long it takes me to learn things, the biggest secret I’ve kept to which I answer “ _I cannot tell you,”_ and how good am I at making stuff up on the spot. That goes on for about 10 minutes to which I think it goes pretty well since he seems rather pleased. I follow him up and Mr. Robinson walks me to the elevator as he always do.

 “So, Mr. Styles you have the job. We just ask one more thing, we need you to read this.” He hands me about 5 sheets of papers stapled together, “Once you’re done reading through the contract Mr. Styles and you’re fine with everything bring it in and we’ll give you a tour which you will be paid for attending and your first assignment.” He hands me the contract and I nod walking onto the elevator watching him wave as the door closes.

*

“Mr. Styles it’s lovely to see you again.” Mr. Robinson says.

It’s Thursday and I’m nervous it’s my first day on the job; I can’t believe that I actually have a job. “Okay Mr. Styles you’ve signed the agreement which means you cannot talk to anyone about what goes on beyond this point or you’ll be sued you get that?”

I nod.

“Okay first thing first is the contract will work both ways, as an actual workforce here in America we are not permitted to give out your information out to anyone and we can talk about the job but since we’re trying to be super secretive we won’t. We’re not an acting agency; we’re a recruiting agency whom recruits people to be spies.”

_WHAT?_

“If you take this job Mr. Styles you’ll be getting paid $15 an hour and it goes up as you continue.” He smiles but I’m still in shock thinking to myself that I cannot be a spy. “To continue Mr. Styles you cannot tell anyone about this. Not your parents or roommate, if so it’ll violate your contract.” He stares at me lips pressed into a straight line.

I sigh running my hands through my curls, “Do you have any questions Mr. Styles?” He asks and I clear my throat since my mouth is so dry, “What kind of work will I be getting into?”

He shakes his head eyes closed for a moment, “Nothing dangerous, you’re just a spy; we’re going to give you an invitation.” He presses something on the remote as a screen comes down and the projector cuts on.

“Firstly, let me give you a brief description about us…We’re from The Secret Agents of San Francisco, TSASF.” He repeats the letters fast. “What we’re doing is trying to get into the wealthiest men in San Francisco’s minds. We have something’s that we need to figure out like what they’re spending their money on and upcoming projects and stuff that will maybe benefit San Franciscans. That’s our perspective just for you, not everyone around here. We do not do anything illegal nor have we ever done so, we’re just trying to make this place as well as America a better place but as you may know money goes a long way. Your assignment Mr. Styles is Louis Tomlinson.”

A beautiful thick brunette shows up on the screen. He looks young, too young to be one of the wealthiest men in San Francisco but it’s interesting to see this.

“Mr. Tomlinson is a business magnate, television personality and author. He’s currently 24 years old and is the president and chairman of The Tomlinson Organization.” I nod knowing I heard his name once but didn’t know much about him. “He is also the founder of Tomlinson Entertainment Resorts. Tomlinson’s extravagant lifestyle, outspoken manner, and role on the NBC show Law & Order: SVU have made him a well-known celebrity as well.”

 _Now he looks familiar_ , I think to myself.

“Tomlinson is the son of Mark Tomlinson, a wealthy California real-estate developer. He worked for his father’s firm, Tomlinson & Son, and was given control of the company in 2009. What we want you to do is infiltrate Tomlinson’s mind and get him to tell you his next business plans.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Well Mr. Styles, here we have an invitation to Tomlinson’s next get together. He is openly bisexual and we’re currently sending other males and females out. What is your status Mr. Styles?” He asks.

“I’m currently single and I’m gay.” I smile.

“Okay, so we want you to flirt, this job doesn’t require you to sleep with him. Actually we strongly urge you not to. Got it?” I nod. “Well Mr. Styles, what we’re going to do is set you up. The gathering is Saturday at 8:00 pm. We strongly feel that you can do the job right. Are you going to take it?”

“I will? Is there any training?” I ask and he chuckles as if it’s some inside joke.

“Yes Mr. Styles you’ll be training tomorrow from 3 to 9:30 pm, and we’ll need you to stop by for two hours before the event with your school schedule, one to train and the other to get you dressed up. Now, thank you for your time but my light on the computer is blinking which means I have an interview.”

I nod rising from my seat, “Good talking to you. Thank you for your time.” He says again and like that I’m out of the room, stunned.

*

The training is intense and annoying but I try really hard not to stress myself. They give me a book full of guidelines, a bunch of gadgets like ear pieces in case they have to get in touch with me and a watch to let me speak back to them. My favorite is the computer, although it has no internet or anything that a regular computer usually has its quite interesting. Everything I need to know will be on that computer like the updates on Mr. Tomlinson, what I need to get in touch with them like emails, video chats or phone numbers and the best thing is I don’t have to go anywhere unless they call me. Mr. Robinson tells me that school comes first and I will never be distracted from there unless of a dire emergency. I feel I can like this job, I don’t think I’m doing anything wrong and its interesting and time consuming which I like.

*

It’s Saturday and I look at the time to see that it’s 5:45. I invited Liam to attend this ‘gathering’ with me and I’m quite anxious but thankful that there’s not much of a new life I have to learn.

“Okay Mr. Styles this is your first event, are you excited?” He asks with a bold face but I don’t know how I feel so I just shrug.

“Mr. Styles all you have to do is be yourself, don’t change anything about yourself, you’re a lovely boy exact personality we were looking for. Plus, there are a few people in the room who is also with TSASF. He points and I look out the glass room to see there’s something similar happening across the hall from me. I sigh relieved.

“How many people would you say?”

“Enough.” He replies with an authoritative tone.

A few guys walk into the room and a closet slides open as we all turn to look into it. I see a bunch of good looking suits and I just assume it’s for me to get fitted. “Okay Mr. Styles, go behind there and they’ll get your clothes while I run over the 5 most important rules with you.”

I do as I’m told standing behind the dressing wall and start taking what they give me.

“Tell me the top 5 rules Mr. Styles of meeting your target.”

I know this, I know this like the back of my hand and I feel my stomach jump at my anxiety, “The top 5 rules are,

1\. Don’t give too much information about me away for my sake.

2\. You cannot be too intoxicated while on the job.

3\. I am able to give the target my cell phone number and school not my home address.

4\. Leave the get together approximately 2 hours after I’ve arrived.

5\. Do NOT sleep with the target under any circumstance.”

“Also, Mr. Styles do not spend 30 minutes with Mr. Tomlinson; I for one know for sure he really likes mysterious people. He says it all the time.” Mr. Robinson says.

I come from behind the dressing wall with a black and white suit, a bowtie around the collar and nice leather shoes and dark glasses. “Good Mr. Styles you’re ready. Do you need any kind of transportation?” He asks and I shake my head because now its 8:00 and Liam is probably downstairs waiting.

“If you need anything just touch under your belt buckle it’ll call us and with that ear piece and your watch we’ll be able to communicate.” I fix my curls so the earpiece isn’t showing and before I know it I’m off to meet Liam.

*

 We arrive at the Tomlinson hotel at 8:17 and Liam is pushing me inside as I try to leave the place out of fear and anxiousness. I always feel like the odd one out when I join Liam to hang out with his rich friends, so once again here I am around a bunch of rich people feeling as that. Everyone looks classy and you can tell they have money, Liam fits in with them and it makes me all the more uncomfortable feeling as if I’m alone in this.

The man at the door takes Liam’s car keys as well as our invitation and gives it a thorough looking before pointing us in the direction of the hall. Once we walk in, I see there are a few tables around, about 15 to 20 to be specific they’re covered in white table clothes and there are 6 chairs surrounding each table. There are a few windows in the room, the walls are brown wood looking and there are lights hanging around on the walls giving it a crystal look. On the other side of the room is a see through two way door to lead you outside to a yard I believe, I can’t quite see far enough to know for sure. The stage is my favorite even though the curtains are closed; it’s quite elegant with a dark red close to burgundy curtains hanging, sparkles reflecting off of it from the light. We instantly walk to the bar even though we aren’t old enough to drink, it just seems like the perfect place to sit and watch the crowd.

 We watch people interact and Liam and I interact. Me just with Liam and Liam with the bartender as well as whoever comes around him for a second long enough to engage in small talk.

Hours past and I look at my watch to see that it’s now 10:30 and I still don’t see Louis Tomlinson. I think Liam is getting tired of firstly being here with a bunch of old men with young woman and just tired overall. I understand. All these men are about my grandfather’s age and the woman are a bit older than us.

“Can we go now?” He asks pouting.

I bite my lip looking around the room one last time, “Y-yeah, let’s go.”

I get off the bar chair without looking and bump someone back. Instantly, I turn, my mouth gape to see a big man about four inches taller than me, with tan skin and brown hair wearing a black suit, a white button up with a black bowtie holding the one and only Louis Tomlinson. The man gets Louis back on his two feet and stands straight himself as Louis begins to wipe off what smells like wine off his shirt. Louis is also wearing a black suit, only he has on a bow tie, with a handkerchief in his left blazer pocket and his hair done up in a quiff. He’s roughly about 2 inches shorter than the man that stands behind him.

 “I’m so sorry; I should’ve watched where I was going.” I apologize.

His eyes falter between me and his hands dabbing the handkerchief at his shirt as everyone around us watches. My mouth is gape and my breathing picks up, “Harry let’s go!” I hear Liam then feel him pulling on me.

“I’m sorry again.” I go following Liam but then Louis stops me, “Harry is your name?” He asks and I swallow hard pushing Liam hand away from me.

“Yes, my name is Harry Styles. Sorry about bumping you.” I stare as he continuously dab his handkerchief over his shirt.

“Mr. Styles do you need to go so soon?” He asks and I bite on my lip, turning, looking at Liam with pleading eyes as he sighs shaking his head.

“No, I don’t, not just yet.” He smiles telling me to follow him.

We get a table just us two and I’m quite nervous everything I learned in the last 20 years of my life forgotten. “So Mr. Styles tell me about yourself.”

My mouth is pressed in a thin line as I try to think of something, he’s just so intimidating but then I remember, “Please, call me Harry. But there’s not much to know about me, quite the boring college student, what about you?” I speak, switching the conversation back on him; I take note in my mind to give myself a pat on the back later.

“I’m Louis, a businessman. How old are you Harry? You look quite young.”

The way my name rolls off his tongue make butterflies erupt in my stomach and I know now from this point that being an undercover agent is going to bite me in the ass. “I’m 19 years old, yourself?” I reply almost instantly.

“I’m 24,” He stops and stares at me for a while. I feel oddly uncomfortable so I wipe around my mouth before taking my bottom lip in between my teeth and start biting on it. “You’re 19, where do you go to school?”

“I-uh, I go to San Francisco State University…I live with my roommate Liam.” I point to Liam seeing him completely uninterested talking to some guy at the bar.

The conversation instantly switches from getting to know each other to joking around. Louis is really interesting in the joker type of way; I couldn’t stop laughing even if I tried to. He brought up the many drinks he spilt on people just when he was coming into the age of drinking here in America and tells me all great drinkers start off clumsy.

“I think I’m quite fun when I’m wasted if I’m being honest. Just then, Liam and I were trying to get the bartender into sneaking us a drink but I think he is very fond of keeping his job instead of two young boys.”

“You probably would’ve got him to offer you a drink...He probably just thought that Liam fellow was your boyfriend.”

I smile, “Me? Boyfriend? Nope, I’m stringle.” The word comes from my mouth twisted and Louis looks confused,

“Is that a word?” He asks taking a sip of his drink with a smirk.

I shake my head, “No, but knowing me now I’ll make it.” I blush, “But yeah, no boyfriend or girlfriend, I’m single.”

He continues to question me about small things and I relax more into the conversation as time passed. I look at the watch on my wrist and realize that its been 20 minutes since we’ve sat down and he’s been somewhat interrogating me ever since. I rise, “It was nice talking to you Mr. Tomlinson, and hopefully we’ll have another run in but right now I have to go.” I get up pushing my chair in. He joins me standing up and I look up to see him smiling, “Let me walk you out Mr. Styles” He mutters and I nod.

I catch Liam’s eyes and gesture for him to follow as Louis and I continue our small talk on his next project of a new building in New York. I feel accomplished hearing this stuff as if this job is the perfect job for me. We get to the door and Liam gives the guy at the desk our ticket to grab our ride, “Well it was a nice talk Mr. Styles.” He smiles staring at me with his beautiful deep sea blue eyes.

I swallow loud enough for him to hear because he chuckles, “Likewise Mr. Tomlinson.”

He steps back as Liam walks out and his eyes follow to the car the chauffeur has just brought to the front, he shakes my hand and clears his throat, “Michael please take Mr. Styles’ number while I go change my shirt.”

My cheeks flush instantly as the embarrassing moment playback in my mind. I’ll probably never forget or live that moment down. He walks away as Michael takes out an iPhone

“Bye Louis,” I smile putting my number in the phone.

“Bye Mr. Styles.” He waves with a gentle smile.

I give Michael back the phone as he follows in Louis’ footsteps pass the reception desk to the elevators. When I look towards the car, Liam is waiting in the driver’s seat with a grin on his face.

The car ride is annoying. Liam tells me nonstop about the way Louis looked at me and how much he thinks Louis wants me, that’s why he took my number.  I chew on my bottom lip staying quiet, only answering questions that I could without breaking my contract. Louis seems like a good guy and that sort of scares me because I have a sub-conscious and I don’t want it to jeopardize my job or even me getting arrested.

I know I have to change the subject since Liam is now asking me what my point was of attending the get together.

“I don’t know Li, I’m such a klutz; I mean did you see…How the fuck did I even bump him?” Liam laughs loudly.

“It isn’t funny; I’ve never been so embarrassed.” I groan covering my face.

Before I know it we’re pulling into the driveway of our home and I get out rushing to my room. I know I have to send Mr. Robinson what I know so far and explain what happened with Louis before I fall asleep and that annoys me most. I have really bad memory sometimes and I don’t think I can remember every detail or word Louis said to me tonight. I take off my jacket and shoes opening the computer and instantly see something similar to a tracker. I bite my lip grabbing my book following the instructions to open up an email message to Mr. Robinson. Once it’s open I start typing:

\--------

From: Harry Styles

Subject: Tomlinson Gathering

Date: September 21, 2012

To: Robert Robinson

Text:

Hello Mr. Robinson,

I just wanted to send you the information that I’ve gotten out of Assignment LT. We’ve talked for about 20 minutes after I mistakenly bumped him and knocked his wine on him. He asked a few questions just about my age, school and what I’m studying. From the looks of it my friend Liam tells me he seemed very interested in me.

Apparently Mr. Tomlinson is working on a new skyscraper in the midst of New York City. He’s planning on building another business building there and probably another hotel down in South Beach, LA. That’s all I was told and if he happens to contact me anytime further I’ll let you know. Until then, I’ll come in for training on Wednesday after school. Have a good day.

Harry Styles

\--------

I yawn completely exhausted turning the laptop off, getting up from my desk and putting it at the bottom of my closet. I walk to my bed and instantly get undress with only my boxers and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, [namelessgem](http://namelessgem.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

I wake up on Sunday to my phone blinking blue. I instantly grab my phone opening it to see a text from a random number. I raise my eyebrows but I know exactly who it is, or at least I hope.

-

From: 1-628-555-1234

3:45am: It was nice meeting you Mr. Styles, hope you had fun.

– Louis Tomlinson

-

I bite my lip not knowing what to reply so I ignore it for now. I get out of bed and take a long shower thinking of what I can reply. Every time I close my eyes I can see his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes and then me knocking him over shows up. My eyes open wide as I know what I want to reply and run out the shower pass Liam falling into my room.

-

From: Harry Styles

9:10am: Likewise Mr. Tomlinson, I had an amazing time. I apologize about bumping your drink onto you.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

9:12am: Maybe you can make it up to me by buying me another?

-

From: Harry Styles

9:13am: I’d love to, but I’m not legal to drink or even buy one.

-

From:  Louis Tomlinson

9:18am: I guess we’ll have to settle with dinner, don’t you think?

-

From: Harry Styles

9:30am: I guess so. I have class tomorrow, is Tuesday good for you?

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

10:17am: Sounds good. I’ll pick you up at 7.

*

Tuesday comes around and I’m getting dressed as Liam sits on my bed and watch me, helping me to look my finest. My nerves are piling in my stomach and I just hope I don’t do something like throw up on him this time. I turn to the mirror to look at myself knowing I chose to dress casual but sophisticated; I have on a white button up, dark blue blazer, dark blue skinny jeans and my signature white, blue and red converse.

“So how do I look?” I ask turning to Liam,

“You look fine Haz, he’ll be crawling at your feet.” We both laugh as I join him on the bed.

“You’re nervous! You like him don’t you?” I shake my head closing my eyes, “I don’t, and he isn’t my type. I just, I want to do this as an apology for worst introduction and ruining his clothes.” Liam chuckles.

We hear the doorbell and look at each other intensely. Liam’s lips turns into a smirk as my lips are pressed in a hard line. We get up at the same time, Liam going to answer the door as I grab my phone and wallet. I stuff it in my pocket going to the mirror to fix my curls a last time before heading downstairs.

I see Louis, wearing a white shirt, a black blazer closed mid-section, black jeans rolled up to see his ankles, dressy shoes with his hair done up in a quiff standing with his hands tangled in front of him and next to him is Liam giving me two thumbs up behind him which makes me laugh. I make it to them without tripping down the stairs thankfully and Louis opens the door for me,

“Well you look dry tonight Mr. Tomlinson.” I start off and he laughs as we walk out the house.

“Have him home before 12 or I’ll find you.” Liam shouts and I can feel the blush rising from my neck.

I see Michael standing next to the car, he opens the door as Louis and I approach it. I get in first and Louis follows me. The car ride there is fast and quite comforting. Louis firstly makes fun of me for bumping him and for the first time it isn’t a nightmare. I chew on my bottom lip watching as he stares intently at the way my teeth graze it and I instantly let it go.

The car comes to a stop, the valet opens the door for me and I step out waiting for Louis. The restaurant is completely different than my usual cuppa tea, it’s called 17black. We slowly walk inside and the lights are dim, you can’t really see anyone’s face unless you’re really close up and I like it. The woman sits us in a booth and I sit across the table from Louis still taking in the restaurant. He orders us wine and I almost miss it too amazed by the scenery.

“So Mr. Styles…” I interrupt him instantly, “Please call me Harry?” I pout.

He chuckles, “Okay Harry, tell me about yourself?”

“Again Mr. Tomlinson…” He interrupts me, “Call me Louis. Mr. Tomlinson is my dad.”

I smile big “But that question isn’t really effective for you is it? Let me think.” I hum as our waiter comes back to our table with salad and bread sticks. I smile not quite hungry but I think to myself that I can at least go through it.

“So…About me? I’m originally not from California but it much resembles my home…A bit. My dad is a pilot so every now and then he comes to visit. I have an older sister, she doesn’t live out here. She actually lives in London for work and I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

“Do you miss her?” He interrupts me.

“Very.” I reply faking a smile, “Anyways Louis, tell me about you even though I can google it I’d much rather hear it from your mouth.” He smiles.

“Well M…” I give him a glaring look, “Well Harry, My dad and I are really close. He put me into the world that I am and I’m basically continuing what I do with him. Thankfully he’s still alive to guide me but we don’t spend too much time together out of him just wanting to relax. I have older sisters; I’m the youngest of three. I’m a bit of a daredevil is what my associates would say but I just honestly like to have fun.”

“What’s fun?”

“Well I like landscaping which is why I didn’t turn my dad down to join the family business. I like to draw, act, sing and travel.” He smiles as if he saw the best thing in his life. “I guess I’m lucky for being born into the family that I was born into. It’s nice doing something you’re passionate about with no problem.”

“That’s good, interesting actually. Is that why you’re doing your next building in New York City, the tons of skyscrapers and beautiful buildings there?”

He nods smiling fondly, “I don’t know exactly what it’ll be for right now. I just know I want it to be convenient. Have you ever been to New York City?” He asks me. I shake my head looking down at the wine that had been placed on our table a few minutes ago. I go and take a sip thinking this has been the best wine I have ever tasted, “I want to go but never had the time or money.” I smile.

He nods. The conversation goes smoothly throughout the rest of the night. We laugh the entire time when he talks about his mom being a really bad cook and the times where he spent more time on the toilet than in the kitchen. I wonder how the conversation got this far in but I just want to hear more and he seems to want to hear more about my skateboarding experience and every bone I broke.

We finish eating; he gets out of his seat first. I do the same following him to the door and by time we get outside Michael is there in the driver’s seat. The valet holds the door open as I get inside and Louis follows me into the back of the car after giving him a tip. We cuddle; him pulling me onto his lap as our foreheads stay glued together. This is probably the most perfect first date that anyone could go on, and I can’t stop blushing that I am the one who get to experience this.

“I had fun Louis.” I smile as we step out the car. We’re back at my house and the lights are off which means Liam isn’t home or is sleep.

He smiles following me to the door, “I did too Harry. Luckily tonight you didn’t waste anything on me.” He steps forward.

I laugh feeling my cheeks heat up leaning against the door, “Text me?” I ask and he nods stepping closer. I lean in to kiss him my contract instantly popping up in my head as I open my eyes taking in his beauty. I peck his lips and open the door, “Talk to you soon.” I smile closing the door behind me leaving him with a shocked look on his face.

_

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:48pm: You’re a hard fella to crack aren’t you Mr. Styles?

-

From: Harry Styles

11:52pm: Sorry Mr. Tomlinson I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:58pm: Funny! I like you Harry, have a goodnight sleep and hope all is well on that test of yours at school. Tell me how it goes?

-

From: Harry Styles

11:59pm: You as well Louis, goodnight .xx

-

I fall asleep with the biggest smile on my face from actually having a good time.  I haven’t ever really dated, relationships weren’t my thing or well people aren’t. For once I feel myself actually want this to work out but good things never happen and stay with me so I’ll enjoy this feeling while I can.

*

Its 8:42 when I wake up and I realize that my alarm didn’t go off or I didn’t hear it. I jump out of bed running to the bathroom. It takes me 15 minutes to get to school and I have a test at 9. I wash myself fast, brush my teeth and get dressed; when I’m outside of the house its 9. I start my car when I realize I left my homework that’s due today and run back inside pass a worried Liam,

“Sorry I have a test for biology. Speak to you later.”

I run out. I’m speeding down the streets not particularly worried about getting a ticket or the red lights. I get to school at 9:11 and cut the car off and run across the yard. I swipe my I.D and I’m in the school running up the escalators,  I sigh walking into class smiling as my teacher gives me my test and I give him my homework. I try to concentrate but all I can think of is Louis, his eyes and the crinkles, his voice, smile, everything about him is perfect.

I feel my phone vibrate and I nonchalantly sit it on the desk and open it to see a text from Louis.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

9:18: Tell me how it goes, best of luck.

-

I laugh to myself shaking my head.

-

From: Harry Styles

9:24: You’re distracting me, and I was already late. You’re a bad guy Louis I now know that I shouldn’t look to you for guidance.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

9:26: Haha, I apologize. You do your test, what time do you get out today?

-

From: Harry Styles

9:31: This is my only class, but I have to take pictures for my photography class and…shit I left my camera home. Thank you for reminding me. This day has already turned out bad, how much worse can it get?

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

9:33: Now, now, Harry. Go and take your test and pass it, don’t let your mind ruin your day. It isn’t even 10am yet, you have time for it to turn around. Now good luck and put your phone away.

-

I laugh under my breath tapping my pen against the desk as I start to write. All of a sudden everything I need to know comes to mind and I instantly start bubbling the answers in the answer sheet. Its 10:40, the end of class when I hear Professor Thornhill and I now realize I’m the last student in the class. After a small discussion with her I walk outside and instantly call Liam. Right as Liam answers the phone I see the one and only Louis Tomlinson with a canon 550d camera around his neck. It’s the exact camera I have. That I use. I laugh my cheeks becoming flush as I look around to make sure other people see this.

“Wow Louis you may have just turned my day around.” He smiles

“Well Mr. Styles, I’m here to please you.” He walks to me. “You know, I was hearing what such a bad day you were having and I just had to help you turn it around.”  I feel my cheeks heat up even more and I’m pretty sure I’m as red as an apple right now.

“Thanks Louis, I wonder how I can thank you.” I whisper to him with my hands on his chest letting it slowly rise as I take the camera from around his neck.

“I have no idea,” He says obviously sarcastically, “But until we think of a way, we should probably go shoot some photos.” I nod as he turns and starts walking to his car where Michael is standing. “Well Mr. Tomlinson, the park is right across the street, we can just walk. I’d like that better.” He smiles and nods to Michael. We both watch Michael close the door and get inside the drivers seat.

We start to walk to the park its quiet at first but then I ask him how he got my camera.

“Well after you texted me telling me that you left the camera at your house I drove there and explained the situation to Liam. He let me into your room and I saw everything you wouldn’t want anyone seeing.” My mouth drops open stopping in my tracks.

“He didn’t!” Louis laughs holding his stomach.

“Yup, he did. We went through your underwear draw and closet. We found something’s that you should be embarrassed of.” He continues.

“Shut up!” I shove him lightly.

He laughs shaking his head, “I’m kidding. He wouldn’t even let me into the house; I believe he was roaming around naked.”

I nod thinking most likely because Liam is a complete nudist whenever we’re in the house.

 -

We get to the park walking side by side when he stops me grabbing my waist and my eyes travel down his arms at the way his jacket tightens on his biceps and show how muscular it makes him. It’s quite cold so I don’t mind; the thought of us being cute in the park publicly makes the butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

“There!” He points up. My eyes follow his arms and right now I can feel myself giving off so much sexual frustration and we haven’t even properly kissed yet. I look and there are 2 squirrels in a tree doing what seems to be communicating or playing some sort of game. I bite my bottom lip turning as I raise my camera taking a couple of shots. I feel Louis’ hands shake as I continue to take different shots in different zoom lengths.

He steps away taking a deep breath and I turn with a raised eyebrow, “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” He smiles and walks back towards me.

We continue. Louis pulls me to take a few more shots of things like the leaves on the floor that was being raked up, a tree that has fallen and is probably getting cut down the rest of the way and a kid motorcycle sitting stray in the middle of the field. It makes me see his mind and I can tell that the whole landscaping and drawing thing he does is actually really amazing. I look at my watch and realize that we’ve been together for an hour and a half just taking pictures.

Now, we’re sitting in the back of the park watching an old couple throw bread on the floor as flocks of birds fly down and eat it. Louis takes my camera taking a few pictures of the birds before he turns the camera towards me with a smirk and starts snapping pictures of me. I laugh hiding my face not wanting to take pictures but I eventually give in, smiling before snatching the camera out of his hand doing the same as he pose and stand on the benches.

I laugh sitting down as he steps down off the bench and joins me our breathing heavy from all the laughing and moving around. We look forward the older couple sitting across from us kissing on each other and I feel my cheeks warm and I realize that I’m blushing. It’s most likely showing so I get nervous and bite my lip looking away from the couple back down at the camera.

Louis breaks the silence, “Harry you know biting your lip is a completely unprofessional action that bothers me more than it should.” My eyebrows meet confused and I go to look up letting my lip out of my teeth grasp.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous, I’ve nev--” I move to wipe the spit around my lip as Louis removes my hand and presses his lips to mine. I’m surprised nevertheless I relax into the kiss. At first it’s nice and slow but then he gets a bit aggressive rising, pushing me to sit up in my seat and forces his tongue in my mouth. I moan at the intrusion and because I’m completely turned on right now. Our tongues tangle as I lick inside his mouth trying to taste as much of him as possible. My hands move to his neck trying to deepen the kiss; feeling as if I’m on cloud 9.

He moves his head taking my lip into his mouth and starts sucking and nipping on it and I can feel it getting swollen along with an erection forming in my pants and as completely out of my element I am, I pull apart. He smiles, “I’ve just wanted to do that since I first laid my eyes on you.”

I shake my head panting loudly, “It was nice.”

He moves from on top of me and we realize that the old couple is watching us with intent eyes. I look away feeling as if I have a really bad fever or some type of sickness that makes me hot as the summer’s day.

He gets up, “Let’s take more pictures?”

We start to walk around and he gets a call answering it quickly,

“Louis Tomlinson here,” My heart flutters at how cute he sounds.

“Mhm. Yeah? No, that won’t work. Is he free in about an hour?” He sighs

“Okay I’ll be there in 10 minutes, get him on the camera and stall.” He hangs up. I bite my lip tapping my feet as he smiles, “Harry that habit of yours.” I let it go not even realizing that I was doing it.

“I have to go, I had fun.” He smiles pressing our lips together hard and pulls away. I’m left wanting more watching him walk away on the phone; I realize his ass is pretty big and nice. I’d like to fuck it one day.

I make my way back to the school to get my car and then I’m on my way home to grab some food with Liam. To my luck Liam had already ordered food and wants to stay in, but I know he does that when he wants to know things. I sigh.

“Louis stopped by.” He starts and I instantly put my head on the table.

“I know, thanks for giving my stuff away to a stranger.” He laughs. “He’s nice. What is with you two?”  He asks and I shrug, “I think I like him.”

“Well, good thing he likes you too. Do you think you two will … fuck?” He asks and I blush.

“I don’t know, he’s apart of work so if I do I basically lose my job, but I don’t know too soon to say. I guess I should try and establish where we are or going and then we can have this talk again.” I grab my phone and text him.

-

 

From: Harry Styles

8:37pm: Hope everything worked out with the whole reason you rushed off.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

10:48pm: Yeah it did thankfully, couldn’t quite concentrate though.

-

From: Harry Styles

10:50pm: Why is that?

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:01pm: Couldn’t stop thinking of your lips.

-

From: Harry Styles

11:03pm: I’m hoping to dream of yours.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:10pm: Good.

11:10pm: Are you busy on Friday? A friend of mine is having a party and I’d like you to attend with me.

-

From: Harry Styles

11:12pm: What kind of party?

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:15pm: Not formal, just, she’s having a couple of friends together to mingle and have beers.

-

From: Harry Styles

11:16pm: Yeah, why not? Can Liam come?

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:23pm: Are you and Liam attached at the hip? I’m joking. Yeah, he can.

-

From: Harry Styles

11:28pm: Yes, we are. We had to get surgery in order to separate for a second.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:31pm: Aha, AMAZING!

11: 31: Now get to bed; don’t want you late for class again.

-

From: Harry Styles

11:40pm: Grrrrr. >:|Goodnight Louis .xx

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:48pm: Don’t emoticon me. Go dream about me. Night x

-

I yawn covering my mouth realizing that I didn’t email Mr. Robinson but I’m in such a good mood I don’t want to. Louis even has me thinking that if this seems like it can work out between us after a few weeks, I’ll quit. I roll over closing my eyes actually excited to dream about him. It’ll be nice to have him close like we were earlier today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't, follow me on tumblr, [namelessgem](http://namelessgem.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning and instantly send a report to Mr. Robinson to which he asks me to come in to do some more training. I shower, get dressed and fly pass Liam taking a piece of toast with me so I can have something to eat before I get to the office. I throw my bag in the backseat of my car taking a glimpse at my watch reading 10:08 as I get inside the car and drive to the office.

I arrive there at 10:30 and Mr. Robinson sits me down behind his computer and make me type up the report I sent him earlier all over again. This isn’t normal, it’s weird. He hasn’t done this before.  I get nervous thinking someone is watching me watch Louis and I start to panic typing everything we’ve talked about business wise into the computer. I smile at my last sentence knowing it’s a lot of information that I’ve put on the computer just now _but it’s all for the good I think_ to myself. I move away sitting on the black leather couch as Mr. Robinson takes a seat in the chair and reads my analysis,

“Good Mr. Styles, you’re very good at this. I just wanted to see how you are and if you thought of anything else in between your last message to me.  People tend to think of things in between time which it seems you have so if that ever happens you can message me a second or third time about what came to mind.” He begins tapping his fingertips against the desk, “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” I shake my head laughing under my breath.

“Well as good as you are doing this you still need more training on things like how to hack a computer or phone. You have class at one which is…” He looks down at the schedule of my classes I had sent him on the desk, “Your photography class. Is your homework done for that class?” He questions, I nod.

“Okay so we only have a limited amount of time, let’s get you a computer and have you remember the basic codes.” I get up following him out to a conference room where there are two computers. He makes me investigate both a mac computer and a regular pc until I at least know the basics of getting pass the lock screen. He teaches me slowly how to hack into one in seconds. I’m not fast enough since this is obviously the first time I’ve ever done something like this. The pc is easier, the walls that I need to break down to get in aren’t as complicated as a mac but then again I’ve never really had a computer so hacking into computers that has been already hacked into must be easier. _Right?_

We’re finished at 12:15 on the dot and he gives me my first check. I’m completely ecstatic about it walking fast out the office. I treat myself to some lunch before I get to school that isn’t made by Liam because I can afford it and that feeling makes me feel good.

*

Friday comes and its Louis’ friend party. I haven’t told Mr. Robinson about it since I don’t want it to be about work, more so just to get to know him. Liam bails on me to go hangout with this guy, Niall; he has been seeing him since last year but they aren’t actually together.

Louis stops by at 9 and I let him inside to get comfortable on the couch as I go finish getting dressed. Once I’m done, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, my black Ramones t-shirt, black beanie and my white, red and blue converse with Liam’s black leather jacket.

“Your hair looks sexy pushed back,” Is the first thing Louis says and I bust out laughing at how idiotic he sounds. I knew he’d be a fan of mean girls, it’s inevitable.

We go to the party, Michael driving as Louis and I start drinking wine and engaging in small talk about my friendship with Liam and the best parties we’ve ever been to.

The party is crowded, more than a few people but everyone seems to know Louis, of course. They’re shaking his hand, patting him on the shoulder and talking about getting together and playing a game of soccer and I just stand  quiet keeping my fingers tangled with Louis’ not wanting to get split up. I leave Louis’ side about 4 times throughout the night to get a beer and I’m feeling quite nice right now.

I start up conversation with this girl; her name is Jade, absolutely beautiful. She’s telling me this story about her older brother who seems to be slow on learning things. I tell her about my sister Gemma and the many times she did things that had me on the verge of killing her. Jade’s my age and goes to school pretty close to mine though she’s not from California so we connect on that.

Half way through the conversation Louis comes behind me pushing his body against mine wrapping his arms around my waist and hooks his chin over my shoulder. I kiss his cheek continuing the conversation with Jade as he keeps one hand around my waist and uses the other to scroll on his phone. Jade finishes the conversation quickly probably feeling like she’s holding me back from being with Louis. We exchange numbers thinking we’d have to get together again since we’ve gotten along so well and like me, she doesn’t have many friends out here.

“Who’s that?” Louis asks once she leaves.

“Jade.” We watch her walk into the arms of a boy and Louis nods, “Al’s girl.” I nod not knowing or caring who Al is.

I turn to face him and he smirks, typical.

“How’s your night going?” He asks

“Haven’t seen much of you, you social butterfly, but I’ve made a few friends.” He smiles pecking my lips, “Sorry, I’m all yours the rest of the night.” I smile massaging his earlobe. I sit on the counter as Louis stands between my legs and we talk into each other’s ears about my Goth faze when I was in middle school. Someone interrupts us and I groan biting my lip as Louis ends the conversation quickly and pulls me down.

We go into the main area where everyone is dancing. Louis sits down on the chair and I fall onto his lap and move my bum against him feeling the music. He whispers sweet nothings into my ear, making me giggle every time he bites it. At some point he stops me from moving against him and starts kissing me, teasing at first, not letting me get my tongue into his mouth telling me to stop being so eager. I groan grinding my bum down as he gasps and I push my tongue in with a satisfied grin.

He pulls away, tapping my hip as I get up slowly. We make our way to the bathroom down the hallway and Louis pushes me inside and locks the door behind him. My arms lock around his neck and we eagerly continue where we left off. He lifts me up and sits me on the sink pushing our bodies as close as he can get them and I moan at the feel.

He’s hard.

I’m hard.

“Fuck!” I moan breaking the kiss to get air into my lungs.

“You alright?” He asks and I nod pushing my hips into his.

He rolls his forward and I let out a breathy moan feeling my heartbeat pick up even more.

“Such a pretty mouth Harry, the things I can do with it.” He grinds harder.

I groan, “And you’re so desperate. You were desperate to get with me again, desperate to kiss me, desperate to get your tongue in my mouth and desperate to get me to get you off, yeah?” He yanks my hair back exposing my neck sucking a love bite into my neck as his other hand is holding my lower back making me take the way he rolls his hips into mine.

He laps over the love bite he just finished making and sucks on my pressure point making sure to leave a mark maybe for me to have as a reminder. He pushes his hips hard against mine making my breath catch in my throat and when I feel my body start heating up he sucks on my bottom lip as if he’s looking for a taste that was once there. I don’t get a chance to warn him but I come in my pants and Louis kisses me through it not giving me time to breathe but it makes the rush feel better. I lean my head back against the mirror feeling a little light headed for what seems like seconds but are long minutes.

Louis’ moaning and he sounds so pretty and hot, I think I can get hard from just the sounds of it. He comes too, in his fist a few seconds after. I only notice when he’s tucking himself back into his pants with his back turned towards me and throws tissue in the toilet. I get tired and I’m halfway asleep, everything blurry but then Louis stops me, “Come on love, you made a mess in your pants. Let’s get you home.”

He makes a call to who I guess is Michael to come pick us up.

I laugh, rolling my eyes at him getting off the sink as he clean his hand with water and uses tissue to dry them. I stare at him and he asks, “What?”

“Can I get privacy?” I ask cheeks rose red. He nods making a faint laugh, “Yeah, I’ll be right out the door waiting for you. Don’t take long.” I nod and close the door behind him and although I’m still a little buzzed I make it quick to clean my underwear as much as I can. It doesn’t stop the white spot from showing on my pants though so I feel self-conscious when we’re walking through the crowded kitchen and hallway, outside pass many people into his car.

*

I don’t see him for the next two days but we call each other every chance we get just to talk about nothing. He’s busy rehearsing for his new season of Law and Order and working business wise and what not and I’m busy at work as Mr. Robinson asks me questions and teaches me how to dodge ones I can’t answer especially since I’ll end up in the public if my relationship with Louis continues to blossom.

*

Sunday comes around and it’s usually the one day that Liam and I vow not to go out, he likes to call it our quality-time day where we just spend time just us together. I secretly invited Louis wanting to spend more time with him, hopefully kissing and cuddling since he leaves for business for 4 days. We haven’t even gotten to talk about that night but I think its fine, not everything especially stuff that embarrasses me needs to be talked about. I really like him, he’s quite different than other guys, I don’t feel he’s just trying to get into my pants and that makes my heart flutter.

There’s a knock at the door, “Who can that be?” I ask sarcastically, Liam rolls his eyes probably expecting it.

“If its Louis I’m going to kill you. You’re breaking tradition Haz.” He groans watching as I answer and disappear behind the door into Louis’ arm. I walk back inside holding Louis’ hand and feel something sharp hit me and I’m now on the floor under Liam. He straddles my hips and tickles me as I move under him pushing his hands away while laughing. I catch Louis watching in what seems like amazement leaning against the door.

“Stop, stop! I’m gonna pee on myself.” I shout tears falling from my eyes

“Go ahead Harry, pee on yourself in front of Louis and show him how bad of a boy you are!” Liam speaks, Louis clears his throat obviously flustered by those words and Liam eventually stops. “You owe me a Sunday one of these days, so Louis you two have your fun but the next time he wants to be with you I’m going to steal him.” Louis laughs and we watch Liam get up and travel to the kitchen.

Louis helps me up and I point him to the living room as I run upstairs to use the bathroom. I wash my hands and am back downstairs in an instant seeing Louis on his phone probably taking a business call. I sigh, standing, watching him until he hangs up and apologize. I love that he’s motivated to work always but I hate it because whenever we’re together he seems to have to go.

“Uh, I made a mistake in my email report today. Can I see your laptop or computer to fix it before my assistant sends it off?” He asks and I nod jogging into the kitchen where I see Liam working on something on the laptop.

“Uh, Louis needs to see the computer real quick? Can I borrow it?”

Liam turns, “Is this what Louis is about? First stealing MY mate on our quality day, now trying to steal MY laptop? NO LOUIS YOU CANNOT SEE IT UNTIL I’M DONE!” I nod turning to see Louis standing in the door way hands deep in his pocket. “Sorry, once he’s done he’ll give it to you.” I smile.

“You don’t have your own?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I shake my head, “Nope, I don’t really need one unless to write reports and I usually do it on his or in school. He won’t be long, don’t worry.” I grab his arm pulling him back to the living room where we sit. He pulls me onto his lap and I can feel my cheeks start getting hot and the butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

“What are we watching?” I shrug nuzzling into his neck. His hands move to my curls as I purr loving the feeling of how gentle his hands are running through my hair and yanking it back. “I don’t want you to go even if it’s just to LA.” I pout and he laughs.

“I have to, I’ll be back in 4 days and we can do this again as soon as I’m back.” He smiles cupping my chin, “It’ll go by fast and we’ll be back together before you know it.” I bite my lip and nod.

“Mr. Styles that habit of yours, stop.” I let my lip go and he presses his lips to mine softly. My lips are bigger than his but the way his lips move dominating mine makes them feel smaller. He presses his lips against mine harder and I just have this flash thought of needing no one else but him, no one more than him this moment. I smile against his lips adjusting myself to where I’m straddling his hips and gives his lips little kitten licks. He laughs grabbing my hips as I move my hands to both sides of his face and push my tongue into his mouth, earning a loud groan from him that makes me pleased.

I flick my tongue against his, catching his tongue in between my teeth biting it until I get it in my mouth sucking it. He moans and I can feel myself stiffen in my pants wanting to hear that sound more because it’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. I let his tongue go and he starts sucking my bottom lip aggressively, nipping at it at the most perfect moments. “Louis!” I moan slipping my tongue back into his mouth licking all around it wanting to taste every inch of him eagerly pulling at his brown hair at the back of his head.

I can feel his erection under me every time I grind down on him and I feel guilty because I vowed to myself that I won’t sleep with him too early in our relationship but he’s too damn hypnotizing. Plus I’m on the verge of just stripping him down right here and taking what I haven’t gotten in so long.

Laid.

“Ehem” I almost miss the sound pulling apart from Louis. Thank God.

“Uh, here’s the computer Louis; no sex not tonight.” Liam warns sitting the computer on the other side of the couch from us.

Louis and I blush at the same time, “Why?” I ask just for the thought.

“Because you won’t be tight enough for our sex when he leaves. You know? Sexday.” I groan throwing a pillow at Liam as he runs out. “He is totally lying; I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!” I shout the last part getting off of Louis getting the computer from the other end of the couch. I hand him the computer, “Be right back.”

I run upstairs into my room locking the door behind me pushing my hand down my pants. I know that it’s a good idea that we don’t fuck so I decide to get rid of my problem before Louis offers to and I’d have to turn him down even though I really don’t want to. It takes me a few quick pulls and flicks of my wrist before I’m coming on my hand moaning Louis’ name. I grab tissues wiping myself off throwing it into the trash, I adjust myself and I’m out of my room and back on the couch with him in minutes. He’s done with whatever he had to do so I close the laptop, take the remote settling on the movie ‘Grown Ups’ as we lay on the couch spooning and having little conversations about our childhoods.

*

Monday is here and it’s back to school. Liam wakes me up snatching a post-it note off my head and I groan at the horrible joke Liam pulls about the way I sleep. I must’ve fallen asleep on Louis last night in the middle of our conversation; he covered me up and left. I frown knowing I won’t be able to see him again until Friday.

“This is from Louis, he says:

Sleeping beauty, I have to go; I’ll text you when I land.

P.S: Your lips are so kissable when you’re sleeping

Louis.”

I blush at the note taking it out of Liam’s hand and run upstairs putting it on my mirror as I start getting ready for school.

*

The week goes by as quick as he said; I spend every day with Liam or at work texting Louis nonstop, Mr. Robinson is getting skeptical but I just tell _him I’m checking in on Liam who’s really sick_.

*

It’s Friday now and I’m getting ready for school and lunch with Louis. I’m more than anxious to be back around him and hopefully kiss again; I love that spark I feel when our lips touch. I decided that it’s fine if I want to get involved with him, it’s my life I can do what I want with it. I even went as far enough to telling Liam about quitting for Louis. Liam completely opposes and tells me I’m crazy nevertheless persuades me to wait until Louis and I are actually together.

I’m putting on my shoes when I decide to call Louis. The phone rings for a while before he picks up, “Are you here? I miss you.”

I can hear his smile through the phone, “No I didn’t leave yet but I’ll be there. I promise.” His voice raspy and still filled with sleep.

I groan and he laughs, “Don’t worry I’ll be there, I promised; now let me go get ready.”

“Okay, see you soon love.”

He hangs up and I stuff my phone into my pocket grabbing my last few things. I get downstairs for breakfast to see Liam is making my favorite, there’s tea on the table, waffles, sausages, eggs, bacon and orange juice. I smile dropping my bag jogging to the table, “What’s the occasion?”

“To being happy best friends no matter who or what, no one can make us happy. Happiness is up to us.” I’m confused nevertheless I toast to happiness and friendship.

“Where’s the paper?”

He shrugs not looking back at me, “It didn’t come today.”

I nod, “That’s weird... I guess I’ll call the paper boy and pick one up.” I sit and finish eating my breakfast while Liam continues to speech me about happiness and I can’t help but feel that something is wrong with him. Liam goes off to school and I’m stuck watching morning television all alone, worst part about having afternoon classes.

I drive to school and get there at 12:52 waiting for Professor Branson to arrive. I see this kid reading the paper seeing a small picture of Louis on the front page and I smile to myself in aw, “Can I see the front page?” I ask.

He smiles handing it to me, “Thank you,” I smile back eyes falling to the piece of paper to read the cover story. There’s a somewhat clear picture of Louis with Nick Grimshaw. _Who’s Nick Grimshaw?_ I question myself.

I read the text under the picture:

_Billionaire Louis Tomlinson caught kissing Hollywood hottie Nick Grimshaw where they left off to a private room where no one could see them but from passing sources tells us there were loud shouts. See more on page 7._

My mouth goes gape, “Can I see page 7 please?” I beg him and he rushes going through the paper to find page 7. He opens it and I snatch the paper from him reading it instantly with a panic. The kid hovers over me reading it and my heart breaks when I read the words:

_Are the two exes back together again? Hollywood’s infamous couple was back together this weekend at a mutual’s party this Saturday night. A source tells us they were really cuddly during the early hours of the party, holding hands and each other all night. Another source tells us that Tomlinshaw (fan made couple name) are very happy to be back together. Happy enough to go back to Grimshaw’s suite and hook up? Yes. Our sources says “Tomlinson and Grimshaw’s voice was loud and clear shouting, ‘Fuck!’ and ‘I love you’.”We know the two was a thing before, but are they back together? A close source tells us “They are and happier than ever.” We’re happy for the couple; maybe Louis Tomlinson is getting things back on track and in the right for now on._

I get out my chair feeling tears run down my face and anger course through my body as I run out the school and drive home as fast as I can. I know Liam isn’t home and that’s a good thing because right now I just want to kill him and I know I’ll do it if he appears. I cry because I’m hurt. I feel when I vowed to give up on love a few years back I should’ve stuck to it. It hurts when you have high hopes and it gets shattered within seconds.

I fall asleep once I’m home and I don’t notice. I wake up a few hours later to my phone ringing and see that it’s Louis, I ignore it. It’s now 7:30pm, I stare at my phone for a long while before getting out of bed and there it goes ringing again, I ignore it again. I throw it across the room watching it hit the floor the third time he calls before walking out of the bedroom to get something to drink. My eyes are swollen and I can barely see but I don’t care because I feel like shit, I feel so sorry for myself. I feel arms wrap around me, “I’m sorry Haz,” I hear Liam’s voice and I turn to cry into his chest. He holds me until I’m tired again and I crawl on the couch face in a pillow, he joins me and there we both fall asleep.

*

I decide to not quit. I’ve been ignoring Louis for about five days now and I’m still furious as ever. Louis stopped by twice but once I wasn’t there and secondly I told Liam to tell him I’m not home. I hear a knock at the door and see that it’s a delivery man, “Liam come sign for your package I have to go.” I grab my bag and walks pass the delivery guy.

“I have a delivery for Harry Styles.” I hear the man say to Liam. I groan turning around, “Does it say where it’s from?” I ask the guy and he looks around it and shakes his head. I sign for the package and go back inside setting it on the table. I slowly open it, take the item out and sit it on the counter top. I see that it’s a mac book pro laptop and I grab the box throwing it across the room knowing exactly who it’s from. I think Liam catches the hint and stays quiet biting on his apple.

I leave going back out to my car driving to work. Once I’m there on a computer, I pull up Louis’ file reading about his parents, sisters, grandparents trying to learn everything I can. There’s particular men in pictures with Louis that makes me question his motives because these guys look bad. He seems like someone who is really vain and only cares about himself and I laugh at my stupidity, thinking I believed he was different.

-

 From: Yumlee

 6:41pm: It’s from Louis. He left a note on the computer that said:

 Sorry for everything. Decided to get you this, give me a call or even a text when you get it please? I want to explain... Louis .x

-

I ignore Liam’s text reading it over every now and then wiping the tears that fall from my eyes. I watch videos of him interacting with paparazzi or people from the past few years and see three people in particular pop up constantly. I know one of their names are Stan Lucas, the other two I’ll have to do more lurking around for more information but I put what I know into the database. Its 12 when I decide to leave and go home, my eyes are extremely tired, I’m exhausted.

*

The next few days my schedule is the same, I’m never home. I know Liam is worried about me but I tell him he shouldn’t, that they have me working really hard and its good for me to keep my mind off of Louis. When in reality all I’m doing is working on taking Louis down, plotting to hurt him. I’m at the job wide awake mainly trying to find more on Louis’ relationship with Nick Grimshaw and if he had any other exes in the media….He hasn’t.

“Harry what are you doing here?” Mr. Robinson stops at the conference room I’m in. I look at my watch and it’s about 10, “Doing research for Project Tomlinson, I’m almost all done.” I instantly exit everything out as he walks towards me and I open up a random page of Louis.

“Okay, come. Let’s go together; I think you need a break.” I sigh knowing if I protested he’d get skeptical. I grab my things and I’m gone fast on my way home, fast to sleep.

*

It’s been almost 2 weeks since the whole I stopped talking to Louis thing. Halloween is coming up so there’s a Halloween party going on at Niall’s, one of Liam’s mates (if you know what I mean). As much as I’m still not happy I decide to give it a go for Liam because he’s worried. I don’t dress up or anything, I don’t think anyone but the girls did any extreme dressing up. I’m sitting on a chair next to Liam and Niall as they make out and a guy joins me. His name is Zayn, I remember him from my first semester with Liam. He’s cute, jet-black hair, a bit taller than me, extremely fit and has an extravagant smile.

“Harry!” He greets and I smile nodding,

“Hey Zayn, haven’t seen you around in a while thought you were done after first semester.” He laughs.

“I know, partly was, where have you been? I’ve seen Liam around but never you.”

I nod, “Yeah you know Liam and school activities.” We both laugh.

“Can I get you something to drink?” I nod getting up following him. We end up in the kitchen next to the bottles of alcohol on the counter and time seems to be flying fast. Before I know it I’m on my 4th cup of straight vodka and I should be worried since I don’t drink much but I’m having fun; I can feel myself actually laughing because it’s funny and not because I feel the need to. Zayn excuses himself to go to the bathroom and I make my way outside, bored, so I decide to look through my phone to help time pass quickly. I see the text messages from Louis from last week and I just hit call. I don’t know why I do that but I can’t help it and I can’t press end I have courage right now and I want Louis to know how angry yet hurt I am. The phone is to my ear and I’m walking in circles talking to myself, there’s a limited amount of people in the yard but they’re all into their significant other not worried about me.

“Hello?” I hear his voice and my stomach drops, “Harry?” He asks with a hopeful voice.

I’m quiet for a while and gulps loudly about to hang up but then I remember why I called, “Why are you sending me stuff? I don’t want your things Louis. Come to the house and get it or I’m going to break it.” He says nothing and I think saying nothing hurts more than if he just argued back.

“You left for less than a fucking week and you went off fucking your ex in Hollywood. So stop it! I-I don’t want you in my life and I don’t need your things!” I sob into the phone.

“Harry, are you drunk?” He asks and I sigh,

“I’m not drunk and I’m done with you. Leave me the fuck alone.” I hang up.

I feel accomplished but nervous so I wipe my eyes and drink the rest of my cup opening my eyes to fall back a little, unbalanced. I lean back against the house and shortly Zayn comes stumbling out of the house Liam pushing him. I laugh walking over to help him up but Liam knocks me down on top of him and now we’re mushed together with a big Liam on top of us but we laugh.

My phone rings, I sigh looking at it seeing that it’s Louis and pushes it in the back of my pocket. Liam being the stupid drunk he is takes it out of my pocket and I scream, “NO!” But he answers it anyway.

“Hello? Why are you calling him? You lost your chance. No, I’m not going to do that. Leave him alone you arse. All you do is make him cry now, let him get over you the right way. He didn’t go off to another city and have loud sex with someone, you did!”

Liam goes quiet for a long while, “No Louis go away, he’s with his boyfriend. Bye!” I flush upset that Liam screamed everything in front of everyone and the fact that he called Zayn my ‘new boyfriend’ makes me hide my face in Zayn’s chest out of embarrassment.

When I look up Zayn is looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I roll my eyes smashing our lips together. He tastes like pure vodka, nothing else. He replies to my kiss bringing his hands to cup my face as his tongue pushes through my teeth and tangles with mine. I moan into his mouth feeling Liam lift off of me and hit me really hard in the ass as I break the kiss rolling on my back. When I look towards Niall and Liam they’re full on making out and now Zayn is on top of me smiling and asking if I’m alright.

Our lips connect again and this time it’s more heated and needed and I grind my hips getting a deep groan from him instantly swallowing it as he ground his hips down on me. We’re feeling all over each other’s body and I can feel that he’s extremely hard and the bulge in my pants makes me realize that I want this, I want him, NOW. He gets up stumbling a little and helps me up pulling me into the house and I hear Niall shout, “Upstairs, last door on the right.” I blush.

We walk up the stairs and down the hallway basically running to the last door on the right. Zayn opens it and the room is thankfully empty. We look around taking the room in and we get why Niall told us this room, it’s his and I know this from the obvious snapbacks, drawings, pictures and things hanging around. Zayn pushes me on the bed and falls on top of me pressing his lips hard against mine. I pull away messing with the hem of his shirt as I bite on my lip hard enough to draw blood. He helps me remove his shirt and then mine as I kick off my sneakers.

He pecks my forehead, my nose and then lips and I can now feel the want in his body for me. We quickly undress fully and he has both our cocks in his hand stroking them at the same time. My head falls back in pleasure moaning, chest heaving; before I know it, he’s pulled away ruffling with something’s and I see a packet of lube and a condom and I smile just to let him know it’s okay.

He tears it open and lube’s two fingers and I try to watch but I’m so gone right now, so wasted that I close my eyes. I feel his fingers circling my hole and I groan when he pushes one in stretching me then the second. I wince at the pain not doing this in a really long time but I know at some point it will feel good. I’m start pushing down on his fingers needing more, he scissors me and I’m a panting mess knowing I’m gonna come soon if he continues this. He removes his fingers for a while before putting them back in me, I guess adding a third one since it makes me feel much more full than I did before he removed them. I’m moaning and groaning and pushing down on his fingers and feeling slight pleasure with pain. He brushes against my prostate and I shout out, “I-I’m fine. I’m fine, just I need you!” he removes his fingers and I watch intently how he puts on the condom.

I hear my name being called and I think I’m going crazy because that’s just ridiculous. Zayn kisses my forehead and lines himself up and I can feel his tip at my entrance when I hear the door slam open, the lights go on and there Michael is looking jaw dropped. Zayn turns around shock and Louis appears in the doorway and instantly barges over and pushes Zayn to the floor, away from me.  I lay my hand on my head and lean over to throw up and I see Michael putting something under me as I throw up into it.

“Michael dress him!” I hear Louis demand and I try to fight Michael away, “No, I don’t want to go!”

“He said he doesn’t want to go, so leave him!!” I hear Zayn and I see Louis eyes go dark and he turns around hitting Zayn with a punch directly in the nose. Zayn fights back although he’s completely shitface but Louis is on top of him throwing punches and I see Zayn throwing punches. It’s all too much for me and I throw up again trying to not fall off the bed.

 I get up climbing over the bed and jump on Louis’ back not hitting him just hoping for my weight to hold him down, “Get off of him, you’re ruining everything!”

Michael pulls me off of him, “Mr. Styles, where are your clothes?” He asks and I can see the worry in his eyes. I stand up and look around grabbing my underwear not even sure if they’re mine and point the big man to my pants and shirt.

“What the fuck Louis get off of him!” I hear Liam and I lean forward and throw up in the basket, bucket or whatever it is again. I try to stand but instantly fall down onto the bed not being able to hold my balance, Michael grabs me back up.

“M-my shoes,” I mumble dizzy, completely out of it as Michael carries me out of the room and the last thing I see is Liam and Niall pulling Louis off of Zayn. Michael takes me downstairs trying to put me in the car when Louis comes outside with a bit of blood and scratches on his face. I turn to look at him surprised, “Lou,” I frown and he pushes my hand away. Michael pushes me inside the car and I have no strength to put up a fight just sitting.

“Where are you taking him?” I hear Liam shout but Louis says nothing.

He joins me in the car, “I’m calling the cops!” Liam says knocking on the window. Louis rolls down his side of the window and mutters a few words to Liam, I see him look at me worried and we pull off.

“I don’t want to go.” I sit up trying to hit him in some way but he grabs my hands and starts shouting at me. I hear every word he’s saying but not one word I’m saying,

“Fucking whore, see what I fucking do for you? stop being so stupid. I’ll kill him, and then I’ll kill you. Now sit the fuck down before I do so.” He grabs my shirt with a fist and forces me down. I’m quiet, surprised,

“Let me out.” I mutter after a while and Louis just snaps,

“Fuck this.” I hear him speak and balls his hands into my shirt. I whine at the pain of his nails scratching into my skin.

“Michael tell me!!” He shouts in my face the smell of faint alcohol bursting through my nostrils, his face red and eyes filled with anger.

“Tell me if he put it in and I’ll kill him right now.”

I feel tears start up at my eyes, “He didn’t, I swear, he didn’t.” I sob in fear. I push at him to get him away from me and he struggles to keep me still. I didn’t notice when the car had stopped, but I do notice Michael pulling me out the car throwing me on the floor as he shouts at Louis to ‘sit the fuck down’.

I crawl to the sidewalk and continue to cry as Michael tries to talk to me trying to make me understand why Louis is acting that way. I guess being drunk is adding to my emotional level and the fact that I feel like shit.

Michael and I sit on the curb; me cuddled into his chest. I’m not sure what we’re waiting for, I’m just sure that I want to get to a bed and sleep in. Louis gets out the car and walks to the passenger door, “Michael, Harry lets go. I’ll sit in the front; the back is all yours Harry.” He says and I nod once he gets inside the passenger side and Michael and I enter the car at the same time. I fall asleep in the car and when I wake up I’m in a bed with a comfortable pillow and warm covers draped around my body. I’m not sure where I am and I don’t really care, I just fall back asleep relieved to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, please leave feedback and kudos. If you're not already you should definitely follow me on tumblr for updates and such. [namelessgem](http://namelessgem.tumblr.com/) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who has left kudos, comments and has been keeping up with me. It truly means a lot to see that people are enjoying the story as much as I am. It definitely keeps me movitated so tell what you like about it, what you don't like, what you'd like to see anything to just keep me writing, yeah? As long as I see that people are liking it and reading it I'll keep writing it.
> 
> This chapter contains rough sex. Yes, I know, finally the actual sex. 
> 
> I haven't had time to beta it since I've been working on this 1 essay for about two weeks and school has been a little crazy. Good thing is this is my last week of school and I'm ready to party and drink and stay on tumblr all night long!!! Haha. xxx
> 
> Anyways, I'll let you get to reading enjoy! xx

I wake up the next morning with a raging headache and sadly I don’t remember much of the previous night. I see two white pills on the bedside dresser with a bottle of water but I’m too tired to move. I look around the room holding my head in my hand and I realize I’ve never been here; it doesn’t look familiar nothing screams familiar about it. I groan knowing I have to get up, it takes me a while but I’m up out the bed still holding my head trying to open the bottle. I succeed taking both of the white pills off the dresser and throw them to the back of my throat. I shift in the bed now feeling slight pain in my lower back so I lye back down and fall asleep.

A couple of hours later I awake again still not sure of my whereabouts or whose place this is but I know right now I just want to get home. I look down at my watch to see its 4pm and I’m feeling much better than I did the last I woke so I get up and walk outside the room looking around. I hear a familiar voice in the living room, when I get there I see that it’s Michael and he’s on the phone. He hangs up that call and starts dialing another number,

“Yes Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles have just awoken and I will be taking him home. Okay, no problem.” He hangs up.

“Hello Mr. Styles are you hungry?”

I shake my head holding myself because I’m still half naked, “No, just have a bit of a hangover still. Can I get my clothes so we can go before Louis gets back?” He laughs.

“Mr. Styles...”

 I stop him, “Call me Harry!”

“Well Harry, Mr. Tomlinson won’t be home until late tonight. He has meetings all day but he does want to see you.” He leaves the room for a swift moment, “Your clothes had throw-up all over it, so Mr. Tomlinson got you new clothes.” He smiles handing me them

I quickly dress myself and Michael leads me to the car opening the back door and I get inside putting my seatbelt on and the drive to my house is quiet. There’s nothing but music on the radio, music I like and I try my best not to sing along. We arrive to my house after sometime, I tell Michael to wait and I knock once before I hear thumping and the door flying open,

“Harry!” Liam embraces me in a hug,

“How dare you?” I ask Liam in a low voice pushing pass him. I go into the kitchen and grab the box with the laptop in it going back outside to Michael, “Tell him I said thanks but no thanks. Also, thank you for driving me home it means a lot.” I smile as he takes it and slowly pull off and I’m back in the house with Liam.

“I didn’t want him to take you,” is the first thing I hear, “He had you in the car and you were telling him you didn’t want to go but he had this dark look in his eyes and said if I was to call the cops that he would’ve called the cops and had everyone arrested for illegal drug possession and underage drinking.” I nod leaving the room going straight up to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

*

 The week goes by quickly and before I know it - it’s Friday. I decide to skip Photography class because my dad is coming to town until Sunday. I’m wide awake and dressed at 10am excited about seeing him after so long. His flight lands at eleven so Liam drives me to the airport. I wait inside about twenty minutes before seeing my dad with his luggage; he works as a flight intendant so he’s still in uniform and I laugh, him in uniform always make me laugh. We drive home for him to change his clothes and drop his suitcase off in the guest bedroom  and then we go to the finest diner in upper San Francisco, the booth is round so my dad sits on one end, Liam is in the middle and I sit at the other end.

We let my dad order our food to see if he remembers what we like since the last time he was here. When he gets it right, I grin, “Jolly dad you’re the best dad.” I tease and he rolls his eyes sipping on his orange juice.

We’re laughing and enjoying our time when I hear someone interrupts us and I look up to see the one and only Louis Tomlinson. I sigh putting my head down, “Hello Mr. Styles, Liam.”

He smiles and holds his hand out to my dad, “Hello sir I don’t believe we’ve met I’m Louis Tomlinson a friend of Harry’s.” My dad mouth goes gape obviously knowing about Louis since he has watched Law & Order that being him and my mom bonding show.

“Yes, big fan of yours. Would you like to join us?” My dad asks and I curse him.

Louis joins us, he sits next to me and it’s mainly him, Liam and my dad talking as he pokes at my sides and squeeze my upper thigh every now and then probably to make sure I’m not on the verge of killing him since I’m so quiet.

About 40 minutes passed and we’re still at the table talking. The check comes and I pay for every ones meal and I rush out of the diner quickly, “Well Mr. Styles it was nice meeting you.” I hear Louis say and I turn around to see my dad with a wide grin shaking his hand.

 “Call me Robin,” He says with a smile and Louis nods.

Robin seems flustered and I smile at how well they’ve seemed to have gotten along. Louis says goodbye to Liam and I’m about to walk away from the small circle but he grabs my wrist tightly holding me in place. I stay quiet until I see that Robin is far away enough to not hear me,

“Why are you touching me like that? It hurts.” I smack his hand repeatedly until he lets go.

“He’s a nice man.” Louis starts.

I sigh, “What do you want Louis?”

“You have quite the smart mouth Harry you should probably start to watch it. I just wanted to tell you about the paper; if you know anything about journalism then you know the full story is never the truth.”

“What do you mean by that?” I question

“It wasn’t true, the story in the newspaper, I didn’t sleep with Mr. Grimshaw that night. I’m sure that you think him and I were together the whole time we were friends and we’re not. Mr. Grimshaw doesn’t know how to hold his alcohol, sort of like you Mr. Styles.” He smirks and I shove his right shoulder feeling my cheeks heat up, “But to continue, he was kind of wasted and I took him to his room, the shouting that those by passers heard was him confessing his love to me. I can assure you that I am not in any relationship and haven’t been in one in a very long while.”

I nod feeling like a complete idiot right now, “I’m sorry for ignoring you without talking to you first. It’s just hard because you aren’t normal Louis. You’re in the media, I’m not used to that and I’m not used to that world, you know?” I sigh, “You’re mysterious and I like that about you.”

“I like your curls.” He smiles touching them pulling me out of my serious focus, I blush.

“But no, seriously you asshole next time I see a story like that I’ll definitely talk to you about it before ignoring you. I’m also sorry about the other night; thanks for you know…Keeping me safe or perhaps I should tell Michael that.”

He nods, “Yeah, I apologize for that entire night. I was completely out of order.”

“It’s fine like I said; I acted crazy then and misread everything. I just I actually was hoping for a relationship with you.” I look down watching as my feet kicked the ground.

He tips my head up, “I got to go, text me?”

“Yeah,” He goes to hug me but I press our lips together. His hands instantly grab at my waist pulling me closer as I move my hand to his neck and revel in the softness of his lips. I tilt my head sucking his bottom lip into mine groaning as he refuses my tongue access into his mouth.

“Louis!” I groan pulling apart to protest but one of his hands comes to my neck and he forces his tongue into my mouth. I grin into the kiss as he takes control and now we’re full on making out in the parking lot of the diner. He pulls away first, “I have to go.” He smiles pecking my lips then kissing my nose.

I watch as he gets into his car and I’m stuck watching as he pull out of the parking lot. I turn and Liam and Robin pull up in front of me, they don’t say anything and neither do I. I think it’s better left unsaid being I don’t exactly know where this leaves Louis and I.

*

From: Harry Styles

10:40pm: Can you come over?

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:05pm: Yeah, just left the office I’ll be there in 30, going to stop for food. Do you want anything?

-

From: Harry Styles

11:06pm: Just you.

-

I instantly go upstairs to take a quick shower and when I finish I grab black underwear and black basketball shorts that are probably Liam’s. I sit on the couch watching Family Guy taking peeks at my watch every second.

When I hear a knock on the door I instantly turn off the tv and run over to the door opening it. I see Michael pulling off as Louis takes a step inside looking around. I close the door behind him smiling because now I finally realize that I actually missed him being around making me all nervous and weak. I pull on his hand leading him to my room; he looks around nodding giving himself a tour of the room.

“Thanks for coming,” I mumble closing my room door and putting the lock on it. I walk pass him and sit on the bed crossed legs and he joins me.

“I didn’t want to come, was completely threatened by your outburst the other night.” He laughs wiping his hand over his mouth.

“Do you hate me for being a stupid jealous person?”

“I’m here right?” He asks with a smirk.

I shove him away and he pulls me with him. I land on top of him and we adjust to where he’s in the middle of the bed and I’m straddling his waist. I lean down looking him in the eyes as he moves his hands to my waist rubbing soothing circles on my love handles.

“You like it like this?” I ask a smirk on my lips.

He purses his lips, “It’s been a long time coming so, I’d like to get to this but not now. I like dominating and I’ll make you take it.” He smiles, “I want you to feel good.”

I groan my hips moving down to grind against his, “You’re so sure you’re good.”

“I can show you better than I can tell you.” He whispers seductively flipping us. He starts to move his lips on me, kissing and sucking on my lips, ears and collarbones.

He pecks my lips before lifting off the bed. He walks near the dresser quietly and takes off his Rolex watch placing it on my dresser, he then takes off his cross necklace and unbuttons his shirt. He empties out his pocket, a stack of cash with a rubber band tied around it, his wallet, keys and a condom and lube packet. I watch intently at how he removes his pants and fold them neatly putting it on the chair near my desk.

He comes back to me just in his briefs, the condom and lube packet in hand, and a smirk on his lips placing himself between my legs. I smile moving my arms to wrap around his neck as our lips connect hungrily. Our lips move in sync as his hands slowly move from the bed down my chest. He tweaks my nipples and I moan into his mouth as the pleasure courses through me.

“Louis,” I moan feeling hot all over the place bucking my hips unwillingly.

He bites down on my neck really hard and a loud groan leaves my lips as he starts sucking into my skin as if he’s biting for blood. He does it repeatedly, different spots on my neck and I know when I wake up in the morning, Robin will kill me seeing all these love bites but I don’t worry because right now I just want him and bad. He pulls away and presses his index finger into every wet spot on my neck and I count in my head, there’s about four.

He lets me calm down giving me space to breath, “You aren’t a virgin but you haven’t had sex a lot.” I blush at how well he can read me, “Answer me!” He demands and the force in his voice makes my dick twitch.

“I-I’m not a virgin, I’ve slept with two other people.” I whimper as he continues to twist and pull at my nipples.

“But now you want to sleep with me, do you? Why?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. I always wanted to but I-I wanted you to want me.” He laughs removing my shorts

“Why do you want me to want you Mr. Styles?”

I don’t hear the question. The only sound I hear is my heart thumping, “If you don’t answer me Mr. Styles we aren’t going to get far. Why do you want me to want you?” He starts to palm me through my briefs.

I whine, “I want you to want me because I want you, so bad.”

“Are you going to keep disrespecting me by sleeping with other people or by seeing other people?”

I’m confused by the question nevertheless I shake my head, “No, please. Just want you to fuck me.”

He kisses my lips for a moment before moving down my chest licking and sucking at my nipples. I moan under my breath looking down to watch him. He pulls away taking the sensitive nub with him letting it pop back in place. I groan at the loss but Louis moves to my other nipple and twists it sharply until I start squirming. He pulls off and I look down seeing that my nipples are bright red and hard.

He removes my underwear and I hear the sound of the lube packet opening but become too focused on calming myself that I don’t catch his fingers moving to my hole. When I feel the cold gel at my hole my breath hitches nevertheless I spread my legs more. Louis slowly pushes his index finger inside of my heat thrusting it back and forth. When I start pushing down on his finger he slips his middle finger in alongside of his index finger making sure to be slow. He adds lube around his fingers and starts scissoring me, the stretch a little overwhelming but I try to keep my groans muffled.

The more he move his fingers the more accustomed I get to the feeling and before I know it I start pushing down on his fingers. He adds a third finger and I whine eyes shut so tight I can see white behind my eyelids. His fingers move attentively until he brushes that bundle of nerve inside of me. I sigh into the feeling as he continues to stretch yet pound his fingers into that same spot repeatedly.

“Lou! I’m going to come!!” I cry out and he doesn’t say anything, just continues to do it, faster. Before I know it my orgasm hits hard and I’m coming on my stomach and chest, vision going white.

I open my eyes after sometime my curls glued to my head and my chest heaving. I smile as my orgasm goes down, feeling completely satisfied. That’s until Louis starts stroking me. I’m oversensitive so I whine trying to push his hand away, he leans forward nipping at my ear and I start to moan feeling him grind his erection against my leg.

“Look how fast you came from my fingers, imagine how my cock would make you feel.” My eyes roll back and I can feel myself getting hard again at his voice and breath against my ear, his scent, his touch; I groan.

“You’re so beautiful, nice little body you have. Can’t wait to fuck you,”

With a few more pumps I’m hard and begging him to fuck me. He removes his briefs, slips on a condom and lubes his cock. My mouth falls open a little because he’s much bigger than I’ve ever had, than I felt I can ever take but I like a challenge. He pushes his tip in and I moan my eyes shut tight as he holds my hips because apparently “you move too much”.

He moves slowly, moving my legs over his shoulder until his hips meet my ass. I moan biting my lip and he moves forward pressing his thumb to my bottom lip forcing it from between my teeth. He then pulls out almost all the way and slams back into me not giving me time to realize and I feel like I’m being split open a cry leaving my mouth as he starts up a pace and continuously slams into me.

“Your dad is here, you have to be quiet.” He demands and I nod biting my lip not able to form words.

“Harry let your lip go or I’m going to fuck you harder.” He demands pausing and I obey but then he starts to thrust and I’m moaning loud again.

“Harry!” I hear a loud knock, “Are you awake?”

Louis looks at me and pulls out, “No, no please don’t stop.” I beg.

 “Answer him!” He demands turning me over as I push my hips in the air and my face into the pillow,

“Uh-uh yeah Liam, what’s up?”

Louis pushes back into me and I moan into the pillow, this new position lets me feel all of him and I never knew in my life that this would be my favorite position.

“I’m just feeling bad because Niall haven’t spoken to me ever since that jerk ruined the party.” I guess the name got to Louis and he slams directly into my prostate and I throw my head up instantly moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

“Is that what I am Mr. Styles?” He asks his voice aggressive.

“Fuck no! Louis fuck” He continues to thrust into me deep and hard hitting my prostate with every thrust making my head hit the wall. I let out a choked sob as he leans forward pressing his hand on my upper back holding me down into the mattress. I can feel my stomach tighten and before I can warn him I come all over the bed sheets and my stomach. He continues to pound into me making my breath get caught in my throat, I tighten around him and his thrust becomes erratic just before he stills coming into the condom. I smile to myself as he pulls out and I wince at the feeling of being empty not liking it. I fall forward the last thing I see is the clock on my bedside table telling me its 1:30am.

A few minutes later I feel a tap at my shoulder and I whine opening my eyes to see who’s bothering  me, it’s Louis.

“Come cuddle?” I ask eyes still filled with sleep.

“I can’t – got to go home, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

I nod wiping my hands over my face, I sigh, “I’ll walk you out.”

He shakes his head protesting, “You go back to sleep.” He tucks me in and kisses my forehead and like that I’m fast asleep.

*

I wake up with the cover over me but no Louis next to me. I frown turning over to see the laptop that he bought me and I gave back to him on my dresser and on top of the laptop is a piece of duct tape that says, ‘Be Quiet :)’ I laugh.

I get up and realize I’m in too much pain to move. I call out of work knowing Mr. Robinson wanted me to come in for a few hours for a little more training. After, I send a text to Liam to come to my room. I lay on my stomach with my eyes closed until he knocks and comes inside leaning against the wall.

“Had fun last night champ?”

I groan, “Lots.”

“Yeah I can tell literally I’ve never heard someone moan like you.”

“He’s really good and BIG.” I emphasize the word big.

“Oh, I’m sure your dad heard you.”

I hide my face, “I was not expecting it to go like that. I’m usually never that vocal.”

“Ha! I came to make sure I was right so I had a cup listening through the door and all I heard was please don’t stop please.” He moves his eyebrows up and down and I’m sure my cheeks are completely flushed, “After I heard that I just put my headphones in and fell asleep.”

“I’m so sore; I don’t think I’ll be able to get up.”

“Well you’re going to have to because remember we’re taking your dad on a tour around San Francisco so go shower and be downstairs in two hours the most.” I nod.

“So, where does this leave you two? Are you dating?” I shrug watching as he leaves out the room.

I get up going to the shower; it takes me 10 minutes longer than I usually take and it takes me about 10 more minutes than I normally take to get my pants on. I get downstairs a few minutes later eating Liam’s breakfast at the table with both Liam and Robin awkwardly quiet.

“Hey did you guys hear that screaming last night?”

My eyes go wide and I look at Liam, “Y-yeah, it’s our neighbors; they fight a lot on weekends outside in the front yard.”

“Yup, waste almost every weekend arguing.” I smile as we spend the rest of the time eating breakfast talking about manly things like football and beer.

I walk out to the car first, sitting in the back seat as Robin sits in the passenger side and Liam drives. Robin leaves tomorrow and I want to make the most out of him being here, I’ve missed him too much since I’ve been here.

We go out to see the Golden gate bridge first and Robin’s butt doesn’t know how to stay glued to his chair. We then drive down the street where the Full House, house reportedly was just so he can take a picture and tease my mom about it. Robin and I get on one of the trains going downhill as Liam drives next to us and I swear in this moment he has never been any more childish than now. We do that 2 times and we’re off to Fort Point National site. It’s getting pretty dark and Liam wants to go see Niall so the last attraction we see is the Palace of Fine Art and it’s so beautiful at night the way the lights shine. I can say it was a pretty good day.

We’re back in the car and Liam is driving us to the diner down the street so Robin and I can spend some time alone before he leaves. I think it’s good timing though the least. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand and I instantly open the text,

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:40pm: How was your day?

-

From: Harry Styles

11:42pm: It was great besides the constant pain in my lower back.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:49pm: Did you take pain reliever?

-

From: Harry Styles

11:50pm: No.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:52pm: Well do it!

-

From: Harry Styles

12:01am: Why are you so demanding?

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

12:03pm: I’m not now stop calling me demanding >:D

-

From: Harry Styles

1:01pm: Did you just evil face grin emoticon me? Haha.

-

“Is he your boyfriend?” I hear Robin ask me as we’re sitting in the restaurant finishing up our food.

I shake my head, “No, I don’t know.”

“Well he’s such a charmer, very polite, a bit too old for you I would assume. But if you like him, I like him. Just….He better treat you right and you better stick to your morals!” He demand and I nod.

“Anyways enough about him lets talk about the next time I’m coming out there.” I ignore my phone for the rest of the dinner and the walk home. Once I’m home, I undress and take 2 pills that’ll help the pain go away but most likely put me to sleep. I grab my phone opening back up to Louis’ text;

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

1:03pm: I did Harry tell me when you’re home safe?

-

From: Harry Styles

1:49pm: I’m home safe going to bed, if you’re sleep goodnight. x

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

1:50pm: You woke me, but thanks for telling me, night love. x

-

From: Harry Styles

1:52pm: Sorry, just wanted to say goodnight and tell you Robin likes you. He – uh, asked what were we and I couldn’t answer.

1:53pm: So Louis…What are we?

-

He doesn’t reply and my eyes are getting tired so I assume he had fallen asleep. I fall asleep quickly.

*

I feel someone shaking me; I groan nevertheless I hear Robin’s voice telling me I need to wake. I do exactly that going in for a quick shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. I peak in Liam’s room to see he isn’t here so I grab the keys to my silver Honda civic domain 1998 and meet Robin in front. We throw his bags in the trunk and then we make our way to the diner down the street for a really early breakfast. We laugh and I’m really sad to see him go, but before we know it we’re at the airport and the car is parked in the garage so I can stay with him until he gets on the plane.

“Thanks for the weekend. Your mom is going to be so upset she couldn’t come….She misses you all the time and you know Gemma has been back for a while.”

“I know, I know. Thanksgiving is soon and I promise I’m coming down there just don’t tell her I want it to be a surprise. Also don’t tell Gemma either!”

Robin laughs pulling me into a hug, “To be honest H, I was worried you weren’t doing okay out here but with that Liam fellow and Louis I trust that you’ll be perfectly fine.”

“I’m a big boy daddddd!” I groan.

“That’s right Chick.” I groan again this time louder pulling away.

We hear speakers calling for his flight and I look up, “Come again please?” I mumble.

“Nothing can stop me.” He replies and I laugh because he’s so gushy and he’s my dad and I love him.

We hug and I watch him walk away before heading back to the garage for my car. I get inside and try starting the car but it does a popping sound twice before the hood starts smoking and I see a guy running towards me. He opens the hood as I get out and we talk about the conditions. I kick at the car mumbling banter under my breath; this isn’t something I pictured happening to me at 7 in the morning at all.

I take out my phone, and try calling Liam but he doesn’t answer. I try about 4 more times no answer and then I hear it beeping and I rush to the guy in the booth, “Can I have a phone or pen and paper?

He looks around handing me pen and paper as I quickly jot down Louis’ number onto it, “Do you have a phone or something I can use?” He points to the payphone.

I walk over inserting a quarter and it rings, “Hello?”

“Louis, Louis! I’m stuck in the garage at San Francisco International airport and my car broke down.”

“Hello?” He asks again after a long while,

“Hello Louis can you hear me?”

“Yeah, who’s this?”

“Okay, I don’t have any more money and I’m using a payphone because my phone had died, its Harry, my car broke down in San Fran…” the call disconnects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just say I'm not going to promise you guys a chapter for next week since this is my last week of school I have work, I have classes and then my finals are the week after. I have a lot of studying to do so I apologize in advance if I don't post next Sunday you should check in with me on my tumblr though if anything I'll say whether or not then.
> 
> Remember leave comments & kudos. xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took so long, but I graduated and I started school again a week later. Here's the chapter and I really, really, hope you enjoy it!!! Lastly if you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks. x

I sigh hanging up angrily and walk back to my car where I sit inside of it for about 30 minutes trying to think of what I can do because I’ve spent my whole check on Robin being here. I don’t think I’ll be able to go to work or even school since Liam always uses his car at the same time I will need it. My eyes fly open when I hear a knock on the window and see Louis; I instantly open the door and jump into his arms trying not to cry because he’s a life saver.

“Thank you so much for picking me up, it means a lot.”

“No problem, now what’s the problem here?” I fill him in leaving out the part where I need money to pay for this deciding I’d just ask Liam to borrow it. He points to his car, “Get inside.” I do so, on command watching him walk over to the guy at the booth and have a little conversation to whereas he gives the guy his card and he’s back in the driver seat next to me.

“Thank you for picking me up.”

He’s quiet until we pull out of the parking lot and we’re speeding down the road, “That car is dangerous Harry, its old and useless you could’ve easily gotten hurt and stranded as we saw.”

I stay quiet.

“I told him to let a tow truck take it and we’ll have Michael find some kind of deal for it, alright?”

“Deal? Deal for what?”

“I’m not going to let you ride around in that car it isn’t safe.”

“It’s my car Lou.”

“I’m not going to argue with you. It’s 7:53 in the morning we’ll talk about this later.”

I groan, “Can I see your phone, mine died.”

He reaches down into a cup holder and hands me it, I dial my mom’s number. The car starts ringing and I realize that his phone is hooked to the car so this conversation won’t be private; I dread it already.

“Hello?” My mom answers voice filled with sleep, probably because it’s about 10 her time.

“Mom, It’s Harry.” She starts messing with things in the background, “What’s up Chick?” I blush.

“Robin told me to call you to let you know he’s on his way home.”

“Alright love, miss you baby.”

“Miss you too and don’t be late.”

“Alright, I love you.”

“Love you too mom.”

I hang up the phone putting it back in the cup holder and when I glimpse at Louis he’s smiling.

“What?” I ask.

“So she calls you chick? Why?”

“Stop! Don’t go there.” I groan realizing this isn’t the way to my house. “Where are we going?”

“My house, did you not like it?”

I laugh, “Yeah because I don’t remember getting there the last time and when I left it I wasn’t really taking a look around.” He purses his lips. A few minutes pass of him teasing me about my mom’s nickname for me and we arrive at his house, I’m amazed. He gets out and I follow him stuck in between two cars since we’re in his garage, he smiles and I follow him into the main house.

“I’m going to shower and then I have to go so make yourself comfortable.”

I nod sitting on the couch for a while as I hear the shower start to run and I don’t know what to do, I’m just tired and a bit hungry but not for food. I smile to myself making my way upstairs and open a couple of doors until I can actually hear where the shower is coming from. I undress myself fast pushing his clothes onto the floor and sit there waiting for him. He walks out of the bathroom a grin on his face and a towel around his waist.I throw a pillow at him knowing that he half expected it.

“You told me to make myself comfortable.” I shrug.

“Yes I did Mr. Styles.” He walks over to his clothes on the floor ignoring me, I frown. _Pay attention to me, please pay attention to me_ I scream in my head watching how he lay his pants and shirt on the dresser slowly and then digs in the top left back of the draw.

“Are you not going to fuck me?” I blurt out surprised at my own outburst

“Oh, I’m going fuck you Mr. Styles.” I can see his smile through the mirror and I watch as he pulls a lube packet and condom out of his draw. I get on my knee’s going to the end of the bed as we meet and our lips crashes together. He pulls me close picking me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and he lays me down on my back. I watch him rip the lube packet open and coat 2 fingers pushing them inside me thrusting them fast as I bite my lip pushing down on them eagerly. He adds a third one shortly after brushing my prostate, he starts aiming away and I know he’s doing this on purpose to make me crazy.

He rolls his condom on and starts to slip in deliciously slow and I arch my back not knowing how I’m still not used to his size or even the way he fucks me, it’s like I’m under a spell or something. He wiggles around and puts my legs over his shoulder and starts with his harsh thrust into me. I reach my hands up grabbing a pillow putting it over my face and he snatches it away a smirk on his face, I groan. He’s close I can feel it with every thrust he doesn’t really have control it’s more erratic. He turns hitting my prostate, not once or twice but three times and I come as hard as I did the first night we did this. He stills and comes inside the condom at the same time and shortly pulls out throwing the condom in the trash grabbing tissue off the dresser behind him cleaning me up.

“Cuddle with me?” I ask after the room has gone silent and he starts getting dressed. He shakes his head, “I can’t. Rest up we can have dinner tonight.” I smile watching him get dress as we talk about how school and work is going for me. I try to ignore how he slips a condom and lube into his pocket, trying to ignore it makes me think more of it and I slowly fall asleep.

*

I wake up around one grabbing my clothes putting them on. When I walk downstairs it appears that no one is here but the tv is on. I sit on the couch running my hand through my hair as I watch some celebrity show. Michael joins me shortly without saying a word and we sit in quiet until I just get so uncomfortable I think about leaving.

“What time will he be back?” I ask

“About 6:00, which you should be getting ready for dinner.” He gets up and leaves the room,

“Here’s the suit that I was told to pick up for you.”

He hands it to me and I shake my head, “I don’t want it. I can buy my own things and you don’t have to take my car I’d like to keep it.” He nods sitting the suit next to me as we continue to sit in silence.

Michael leaves the room around 4, Louis arrives home a little after 6 and I’m still on the couch in my clothes I had on earlier.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” He asks me undoing his cufflinks.

“I don’t want to.”

“Oh yes, Michael has told me.” He moves his eyebrows removing his cufflinks, “Come we can eat now then.” I nod getting up turning off the tv. We sit and there are 2 chefs in the kitchen with 2 plates on the beautifully covered table. The food is some cuisine that I cannot pronounce but it smells amazing. I believe its French, Paella de Juveton.

I ask him about his day he tells me about how work was along with deals he finalized and that conversation goes on for a short while.

“Did your father arrive safely?”

“Yes he did. Thank you.”

“Okay, well Michael told me about you not wanting him to sell the car, why won’t you let us do it so you can get something better, more safe?”

I shrug and sigh loudly because I know he’s right, “Fine, but that’s all. I don’t like the fact that you’re buying me fancy things and we’re not even together. I’m not a whore, I don’t give you sex in return for you buying me things that cost a lot.” He nods.

“What are we Louis? Do you not want a relationship with me? Or am I just another one of those guys falling at your feet?”

He’s quick to ignore the question with a stuffed mouth and I sit quietly waiting for an answer. “So you don’t want the computer, me to fix your car or my help?”

“No!” I snap.

“Fine Mr. Styles whatever you don’t want tell me now.”

I’m confused by what he’s saying so I stay quiet not sure what he means, I guess I’ll think about it. He takes me home later that night, I’ve still have been spending all day thinking of him carrying around condoms and lube.

“What’s wrong?” He asks me, “I can’t read your mind love.”

I sigh, smiling, “Nothing.”

“Yeah?” He asks tilting my head up so I can look him in the eyes.

I roll my eyes before looking back at him, “Please don’t push me away or think I’m weird.” I clear my throat looking at him. He nods and I instantly go for the pocket he put the condom and lube in earlier. I smile when I feel the packets and take it out seeing both of them are still there. Realization creeps to me that I am first getting attached to him, and secondly, he isn’t fucking anyone else and that makes me smile.

“We can have a go if you’re not sore.” He raises an eyebrow and I blush.

“Uh…No, just…” Michael honks the horn, and just before I can finish he leaves me with a kiss on the cheek.

*

After that we see each other every day.

Since I start classes at 12 he sometimes comes in the morning with breakfast and we stay locked in my bedroom until an hour before my class starts and then he drops me off.

Other times he’ll pick me up from class, take me to work and I blow him until he comes down my throat in the back of his car. It becomes a thing. He’s my job so all I ever have to do is call Mr. Robinson when I’m with Louis, have him say the date and time and hang up. It’s just to verify that I’m actually doing my job and not trying to fool anyone about.

*

I’m getting dressed to go out with Liam, Zayn and Niall excited to make sure everything is alright with us for myself. There’s a knock on the door so I call to Liam that I got it, expecting to see Zayn and Niall at the door when I see Louis.

“What are you doing here?” I ask confused, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to see you.” He smiles walking pass me into the house.

I smile, “Missed me?”

“Nope,”

“I’m gutted.” I pout closing the door, following him to the couch.

I sit next to him putting the pillow into my lap, “You didn’t even give me a I missed you kiss.” I grin trying to be cheeky.

“Because I didn’t miss you,” He says determined with a smirk.

I sigh, “Alright whatever.”

“You know I’m joking.” He smiles leaning in to kiss me and I turn my cheek making him miss my lips and kiss my cheek. He laughs jumping on his knees hovering over me squeezing my cheeks making me do a kissy face. Just then Liam calls downstairs, “Haz, Niall and Zayn are on their way…Make sure you’re ready so we can just go.”

“Okay,” I try to shout as loud as I can with how Louis is gripping my face.

He looks at the living room entry way then back at me, “Who’s that? Niall and Zayn?”

I shrug, “Niall is Liam’s friend from the party and Zayn’s a friend of all ours.”

“Was he at the party?” Louis asks staring me in the eyes, I sigh trying to avoid eye contact but his grip on my face just tightens the longer I try looking away from him.

He just presses his lips to mine, I hum into the kiss. It’s slow and passionate making butterflies erupt in my stomach. The way his lips move against mine makes me realize that we’ve never kissed this way, it was always rushed and even though I did feel something with our previous kissing, this kiss is making me lose my breath.

He pulls away and when I open my eyes he’s looking down at me biting his lip. Before pecking my lips once more and then he pushes his erection into mine a surprised moan leaves my lips.

“Harry, you’re so beautiful.” He presses his lips to my ear sending a shiver down my body.

“You seriously don’t understand how hard it is to be around you and when I’m not around you I want to be with you. Your hypnotizing green eyes, your hair.” He yanks my curls back and my dick twitches. “Fuck!” He whines into my neck biting down as he ruts against me.

“Lou, can’t, not here…My room.” I groan out before he carries me to the bedroom undressing me and I try not to think about how Liam will probably hear us.

“Close the door, close the door.” I demand as he gets up and I sit up removing my shirt. Louis comes back to me and helps me remove my clothes as quick as he can and spreads me out on the bed. He digs in his left pocket grabbing a lube packet and condom out of them and I note that once we’re done I have to ask him why he always seems to be prepared.

Louis rips the packet open slicking up two fingers. He edges a finger around my rim pressing in up to the knuckle. When he removes his first finger spreading lube on the second and third before pushing two fingers back in. He stills his fingers before pushing in and out making me whine at the pleasure mixed with pain. When he feels I’m open enough his third finger slides in alongside the other two and he moves them around searching for my prostate. When he finds it Liam knocks on the door,

“Haz!! Let’s go they’re here, we’re leaving.”

I groan under my breath, “Fuck Louis!!”

He moves down swallowing my dick and I moan running my hands through his hair trying to push him to go further down as he continues moving his fingers in me.

“Uh—“I hum and am cut off when he brushes my prostate again making me gasp loudly. Louis stays quiet and watches me fall apart and it just feels so hot being under his intense gaze.

“No sorry Liam, maybe next time. Tell the boys sorry.” I apologize and Louis hums satisfied on my dick and I am so on edge right now.

“Lou! I’m going to come.” I buck my hips up closing my eyes just before he pulls off and remove his fingers. I groan as he holds the base of my cock to make sure I don’t come and calm me down. A few seconds pass and he finally lets up, I realize he’s still fully dressed but his boner is prominent. Louis pulls his shirt over his head throwing it to the ground and removes his pants and underwear before slipping a condom on and slicking himself up. I can’t stop smiling at how good he looks and he catches my eyes leaning in to press his lips against mine.

“You’re always so happy and blissed right before I fuck you.” He smiles pressing another kiss to my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him like there’s no tomorrow. I feel him grab his dick probably getting impatient before sliding his cock from my balls to my hole. He breaks the kiss, looks down and slowly lines himself before pushing in.

*  
I get out of class on Friday and surprisingly he isn’t there. I call him, no answer but he calls me back soon as I end the call.

“Where are you?” I ask looking around the school parking lot.

He sighs, “I can’t pick you up today I have meetings back to back all day and Michael is doing a favor for my parents…Take a cab and I’ll give you the money the next time I see you.”

“What the fuck did I tell you about that? Stop acting as if you have to give me money, like you have to protect me and know where I am always and have you know if you gave me my car back this wouldn’t of happened you arse.”

“Watch your mouth.” He simply replies.

“Whatever.”

“I can have my assistant pick you up?” He offers and I shake my head before realizing he can’t see me,

“No, that’s fine.  I’ll walk home.”

“Do you know how far of a walk that is?” He argues.

“Well, if you gave me my car back then I could’ve easily drove.”

“Harry.”

“Louis it’s fine, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah or…”

I hang up on him not bothering to listen. I make sure I have change for the bus and I’m on my way home. It takes an hour to get home on the bus but once I’m there I’m relieved. I see one of Louis’ cars outside the house and when I get inside Michael is making himself a sandwich and Liam is on the couch watching the telly in the living room. I sigh dropping my bag,

“Michael, not that I don’t love you being here, which I do, but what are you doing here?”

“Mr. Tomlinson says, where you are always, is where I am, always!” He smiles and I roll my eyes knowing Louis told him to say that and he’s being a protective arse on purpose.

“Well come sit and watch the telly with Liam and I. I’m sure Louis will be here shortly.”

We sit and watch hours of Ridiculousness and Regular Show just laughing and enjoying each others company. When Louis arrives it’s half past 8 and Liam has left to the dining room to talk to Niall on facetime as I do some homework and Michael is between his phone and watching some show he says he needed to catch up on.

I answer the door getting up from my seat not wanting to disturb Michael from his show. Louis smiles and I groan rolling my eyes,

“Hi love, came to pick up my babysitter?”

He nods, “And the baby.”

“I can’t stay over tonight, I have work in the morning and the bus is closer to here so.” I shrug.

“Michael can drive you.”

I shake my head, “I need to get used to taking the bus now, so that’s fine. Thanks for the offer though, it means a lot that you’re trying to help me.” I smile.

“Yeah, sorry about earlier love, forgive me?” He asks pulling me outside, flush against his body. I groan pushing my face into his chest

“Of course, now give me kiss and go because I’m tired and have to get up early.” He nods pressing a lingering kiss to my lips before calling Michael to ‘lets go’.

*

I get mobbed for the first time when I drag Louis along with me to go grab something’s for the house. We’re in a clothing store Louis wanted to stop at, Louis directing the guy into getting something off the shelf for him and I stand behind watching. I don’t quite notice the many people surrounding us slowly and whispering things until I hear my name. I raise an eyebrow turning and when I turn and see a group of people watching us I just smile feeling awkward.

“Hi,” I smile and turn back to Louis.

“You know Lou, I think that’s alright…It’s getting a bit crowded, lets go.” He turns around and makes an “Oh” sound before turning back to the guy.

I watch him tell the guy to forget it and he grabs my arm pulling me through the crowd.

People keep running in front of us trying to take a picture and I can tell by the way his grip on me is tightening that he is annoyed. We go into a couple of stores since I protest, not wanting to leave before I grab at least half of the things. When I feel as if I’ve had enough and the mall cops has to escort us around the mall we decide to leave.

“Harry!” I hear someone call and I turn tripping over my foot pushing Louis forward. Something in him snaps I guess and he stops turning quickly,

“Don’t touch him!”

My eyes go wide as he pushes me in front of him and it seems more people are coming around.

“I didn’t know it’d be this crazy, sorry.” He apologizes.

I shake my head, “No, I told you to come it isn’t your fault.”

I end up in Louis’ bed later that day laughing as he nibbles on my collar bone.

“I’m trying to be sexy Harry and you’re laughing…Stop!” He directs

“I’m sorry, it just tickles, a lot.” I laugh running my hand through his hair pushing it off his face. “Stop taking your time and get straight to it, my dick hasn’t had any attention at all these last two days.”

“Okay, okay.” He settles lifting off of me digging in his draw.  He makes me come twice before we’re off to sleep, his arms wrapped around my waist, chest to my back.

*

I wake up the next morning and I have to go to school, I’m up at 7 and finished showering by 7:30. I wrap a towel around me and dig through his draws until I find his underwear draw and put a pair of his black top man briefs on. He’s still asleep so I crawl back in his bed and pout sitting over him, “Lou?” I murmur.

“Hm?” He asks eyes still closed.

“I got to go home and then I have class then work.”

“Okay, tell Michael to stay with you.”

“I don’t need him to do that. Just need someone to drive me home now.”

“Mr. Styles tell Michael to stay with you all day.” He groans turning away from me hugging his pillow. “I just need a drive to my house; I’ll call you when I’m out?” He throws the cover off himself and trample out of the room and I follow close behind.

“You’re mad now?” I tease but he doesn’t stop walking and I can tell that he is.

“Michael!!” He calls out grabbing keys off the key holder.

Michael appears, “Yes Mr. Tomlinson?”

“Today I want you to drive Mr. Styles around no matter what he tells you. Also, get his car checked out and see how much you can get for it.”

“Louis stop being cranky plus I told you I won’t need that!” Michael nods and leaves the room.

“What?”

“You’re being an arse right now, I told you to stop treating me like this. I don’t work for you and I don’t need you so sorry if people don’t tend to speak to you this way but I’m not going to.” I huff out a breath of air proud of myself.

He grabs my arm his nails digging into my skin pulling me back to his bedroom. He pushes me inside his room ahead of him and digs through that same draw as he did yesterday.

“Remove your underpants and lie down.” He demands.

“I can’t, I have to go home and I don’t want to be sore.”

He turns looking me in my eyes making my knees go weak and I slowly walk to the bed where I finally sit and remove his underwear off me. He walks over to me and grabs my waist tightly digging his fingers into the skin as I try to kiss him, he pulls away. He starts trailing love bites down my neck and pulls off stroking me until I am fully erect.

“Tell me what you want Harry?”

“Please, I want you to fuck me now. Hurry please?” I beg as he enters 3 fingers into me and before I know it he’s rolling a condom on his shaft and he’s pushing deep into me as I fall back and take his dick. The fact that this has turned me on makes me rethink my whole life how can my answer easily go from no to please. He starts hitting my prostate right away as I’m loudly panting and moaning eyes shut tight.

“Are you going to keep disrespecting me? Testing me until I get violent?” He asks with a rough raspy voice, “Because you seem not to understand how to respect someone who wants only the best for you.”

I groan moving my fingers to my nipples to play with them as he continues to thrust into me as if he’s doing this for cameras. With one tug of my dick I come hard on my stomach and chest and he picks up his speed getting more violent. I groan becoming oversensitive when I come down from my high.

“Hurry up!” I whine feeling my eyes start to burn. He comes breaking the condom spilling into me and I moan at the feeling that being one of the best things I’ve felt in a while.

I roll over on my side catching my breath as he leaves the room and I can feel myself about to cry at how vulnerable I am for him. It just made me realize that we’re both seeing whatever we got going on through different eyes and we’re on completely different pages. I hear his footsteps and then I feel him wiping at my hole to which I wince and whine because I’m still oversensitive. He then wipes my stomach and kisses my head before he walks off again. I grab my underwear walking to the bathroom and put on my clothes in a hurry. I go downstairs to find Michael,

“Can we go?” I ask him and he nods.

The car ride is fast and I spend most of it crying trying to look happy every time Michael catches me in the mirror. He opens the door and I smile heading to the front door with my keys in my hand, “Is he always so demanding and closed?”

Michael eyes go wide not expecting it, “He has had a rough past I like to believe but he isn’t a bad guy.”

I nod, “You can go, I’m not going to school. Thank you Michael.”

Liam isn’t out his room but his car is outside but I don’t bother him. I go straight to bed and cry.

Time passes and Liam comes knocking on the door, “Harry, there’s a man outside that says he needs to take you to school are you okay?” He comes in and I hide my face into the pillow as he runs to my side, “Why are you crying?”

“I’m fine, just emotional and not feeling well.” I laugh.

He leaves shortly and I hear him messing with things next door which means he has to go off to school and I don’t want to stop him. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours and we can talk,” I hear him say and I smile closing my eyes as he locks my room door behind him.  My eyes flies open when I hear Liam shouting, “Why can’t you leave him alone? He cries all the time because of you! You’re such a dick! Why can’t you see that you’re hurting him and it’ll be better if you left him alone?” I start to sob burying my face into the pillow at Liam’s words. My door slams open and I see Louis who joins me in bed wiping my tears, “Why are you crying did I hurt you earlier?”

I shake my head closing my eyes because I can’t stand to look at him.

“Then why are you crying?”

I stay quiet and I feel him moving around, “Haz, do you want me to stay?” Liam asks.

“We’re fine.” Louis huffs and I open my eyes.

“This is my house, so stop with the attitude.” Liam argues and Louis oblige.

“Chick, do you want him to stay?” I groan at the nickname and I shake my head, “I’m fine, close the door please? I love you Li.”

Liam closes the door and I wipe the tears as he pulls me closer into his arms as I deeply inhale his cologne and I sigh, “Are you going to tell me?”

“I don’t want you to get angry…”

“It’s fine, I won’t.”

I trust him, “I just I don’t want to be what I am to you, I want more. I actually really like you and every time I ask about us you’re quick to ignore it but you’re closed on what you want that you don’t take how I feel into thought.” I sit up and take his hand in mine as he stares at me, “We never cuddle after sex, whenever I wake up in the morning after we’ve been together you’re never there, you don’t ask my permission for anything you just do it. I don’t want to be someone you just fuck and you’re gone, I want more. I don’t want you for your money or what you can give me and I think you fail to realize that. If you’re going to make me act as if I’m a taken man then I want to be a taken man.”

“I don’t do relationships.” He murmurs.

“Then this has to stop if I’m not worthy of you trying.”

I hear him swallow hard and then he gets up, “You’re leaving me?”

“Again, we were never in a relationship. That’s a relationship term.” I wipe the tears on my cheek as I stare ahead not bearing to look at him. He leaves and I’m not sure if I’m grateful or sad that that’ll be the last time we’ll ever probably interact.

I go into work later that day asking for a new assignment and Mr. Robinson is glad to get me it. He doesn’t ask questions and I’m thankful for that because I’d most likely cry if not. The process is quick and he shows me a different guy on the screen, much older who is quite similar to Louis businesswise but he thinks I can handle it and I love the hope he has for me.

*

I start to hang back out with Niall and Liam, Zayn joining us every time we went out to the boardwalk for games and stuff. I realize that Zayn isn’t my type, he’s lovely, a good friend but I can’t see him much more than that. He thinks the same I like to believe. I constantly apologize about the night of the party but everyone is over it and I should be thankful to Liam for that.

The first week goes by completely slow being without Louis and no car. The second week starts off and it isn’t so bad, it goes by quickly since it is nearing the end of semester and I didn’t have midterms so no stress just focusing on school and work makes me feel better. I decide to help Niall plan his end of the year party just so I can get to know him better and also for Liam, Liam seems to really like him.

*

The job gives me an event to get me known with the new target. Louis has just gotten too personal and for myself and I know it’s a bad idea to keep our relationship for the job if it’ll emotionally make me unstable. I invite Liam with me to the event and he knows it’s odd, me showing up to these rich events but he never says anything and I’m thankful for that, for him. It’s Tuesday 7:30pm when I see my target and I instantly slip in not wanting to stay for too long since I have class tomorrow and I leave for Florida since its Thanksgiving week.

His name is Alfred James and he’s also top of the biggest hotels and airlines throughout the U.S. He owns successful businesses and even some big private colleges and even though he’s really old a job is a job. I’m sitting chatting with him when I feel a tap at my shoulder, I excuse myself with a fake laugh and Liam tells me Louis is here. I nod, I don’t care, of course you care my self-conscious tells me. I start to panic and I don’t know what to do but I just play it cool ignoring the fact that I see him looking at me from his table with his hands balled into a fist as this guy hand caresses my knee. I feel uncomfortable but it’s all for show so I decide it’s a good way to make him jealous.

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder, I suck in a sharp breath at how it’s pushing against my pressure point. I feel a hand on my thigh as I look to see its Louis I smile, “Hello Mr. Tomlinson.” He smiles nodding, “Mr. James you won’t mind if I steal Mr. Styles from you right?” The older man smiles and shakes his head.

I get up following him, “Are you trying to get in my head?”

“What are you talking about? Why are you even bothering me?”

“My parents want to meet you.” I get confused not sure why they would want to but I’m far too late to say no because his dad has a hand out.

“Hello sir, I’m Harry.” I smile shaking his hand “Please call me Mark”

I nod and go out to hug his mom, “Louis let him go!” His mom smacks his hand and I laugh hugging her, “Nice to meet you Harry, I’m Jay.”

“As well, how are you enjoying your night?” I ask standing awkwardly since there are no free seats.

Louis pulls me onto his lap and he strokes my side as I try to keep a straight face as we engage in conversation with his parents.

“How old are you son?”

“I’m 20.” I smile

“Are you working or in school?”

“Both,” I nod “I’m studying to be an English teacher and to work in business because I’m still not sure of what I want to do for sure.”

“Interesting, how did you two meet?” His dad asks and I look to Louis.

“We met at one of my gatherings; he intended with a friend and bumped me causing me to waste my drink on myself.” He laughs along with his parents and everyone who’s listening in and I blush hiding my face in my hands.

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving? I’d love it if you would join us.” His mom asks

“I can’t I’m sorry. I’m going to Florida for the rest of the week to be with my family.” I smile

“When did you decide this?” He asks clenching his jaw and I remember that look most it haunts me some nights.

“I’ve decided this way before we met Mr. Tomlinson, you would’ve known if you stuck around.” I snap

“Aw, well we’re going to have to have dinner soon.” His mom smiles and I nod.

I feel butterflies in my stomach as he holds me kissing and caressing my back and I almost forget that there’s other spies in here one probably doing Louis’ project and I should be getting back to mine.

“It was nice meeting you but I have to find my friend.” I smile shaking their hands.

I don’t say anything to Louis, I just leave to find Liam and we go to the bathroom. I walk outside and I feel someone swing me in a circle and push me against the wall. I groan seeing its Louis and I moan as he starts sucking on my neck, “I miss you Mr. Styles.”

“You’ve been thinking I’m going to assume?” I see Liam watching us shaking his head.

He nods, “Yeah, we need to talk but you’re going away.” I sigh “I can’t stay, I promised my mom. Maybe we can talk when I come back.” He sighs, “Stay with me tonight please?”

“I can’t I have class tomorrow morning and my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. You meet me at school and drive me to the airport?” I ask and he nods pressing our lips together. I pull away and he instantly reattaches our lips for a while longer before pulling apart.

*

I wake up the next morning and pack my last minute things into my carry on as I bring it downstairs. Liam parents live pretty close so he’s going to drive there. English goes by quickly along with my math class and I’m out the school at 12:30pm since I skip biology. When I walk out of school I see Louis, I hug him as he tries to kiss me and I shake my head getting inside the car. I’m quiet looking out the window with my hands on my lap thinking about what he wants to talk about but I know I don’t want to know now.

He pulls me into his lap, “I was thinking,” He starts and I shake my head, “Don’t want to talk about it now, you’ll either make me stay or bring you along.” He laughs and I lean forward laying my head in his neck I start to leave light kisses adjusting so I can give a correct love bite and he pulls my head up before I can, “We’re here.” I groan nevertheless I run out the car and he follows me helping me grab my bags and I run upstairs to look around and make sure I have everything. Once I’m sure I lock the door behind me and join him in the car once again.

“So,” Louis pulls me on his lap starting back up conversation and I look down playing with my fingers and biting down on my lip. He tips my chin up and our lips connect and he takes control kissing me as if it would be his last chance to ever do so. He tugs on my lower lip sucking it swollen and licking all over my mouth that I feel part of me die at his eagerness. He pulls away and I whine, “I don’t want to have sex with you anymore unless you really beg for it. The thought of you crying because…”

I stop him, “You didn’t rape me.”

He looks up and I can see his eyes are surprised, “But you didn’t want to.”

I laugh, “No, I didn’t want to at first but then I did. I cried because to you I’m some low class whore, who probably isn’t that much of a good fuck but you can’t get me off your back.”

“Why do you think so low of yourself Mr. Styles?”

“It’s hard not to, but just because I do doesn’t mean I’ll keep my mouth shut about anything!”

He laughs as the car comes to a stop and I can listen to him laugh all day. It’s genuine, it reaches his eyes and his little crinkles show making my heart flutter. Michael takes my bags out the trunk, I smile to him and he smiles back getting out the car. Louis holds my hand and my bag leading me through check-in and waiting with me for my flight.

I sneak him into a corner with me and we stand there anxiously making out as my hands sneak under his shirt scratching at his skin on his lower back. His hands play with my hair tugging at it every time I try taking control of the kiss. I pull away when I hear my flight being called wiping my mouth as I look for my plane ticket, he walks me to the door and hands me my carry on. I steal a quick kiss before I give the lady my ticket to check it out and wave goodbye to him.

*

I arrive to my hometown of Jacksonville, Florida 6 hours later and it’s about 7 here and I’m so tired. Robin picks me up from the airport with Justin, my sister Gemma’s boyfriend. When we got home my mom was surprised when she saw me walk through the door, she even cried as everyone then teased her about always being emotional. Thanksgiving’s tomorrow and if it wasn’t for that encounter with Louis I probably wouldn’t be as happy as I am now. I go upstairs to my old bedroom to get comfortable and I look out my window to see my first love, Michael Clifford. He’s a bit emo but I was rebellious when we first met. He’s much older than me, about Louis’ age and we started to date when I was my vulnerable 14 year old self. I look down to see my phone light just go off, I lie down and open the text;

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:00pm: You got there safe?

11:05pm: Answer me or I’ll be worried

-

From: Harry Styles

11:16pm: I’m fine, thank you. Enjoy your thanksgiving.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

11:52pm: Okay you do so too, rest up!

*

Thanksgiving is perfect, I snug up to Gemma and she’s annoyed but I know she misses me so she doesn’t complain as much. Robin often brings up Louis but I quickly change the subject not wanting to get my hopes up or lie to them about our relationship. Gemma’s boyfriend Justin is here and he’s lovely we’ve always been close, sort of like brothers when he and Gemma were just best friends and that makes me happy that she found love, she deserves it. Justin and I are walking around the yard talking when he pushes me and I land on my ass directly on my phone and I hear it crack, both of our mouths are open and I slowly take it from my back pocket. I get angry pushing it back in my pocket as I chase after him making tons of noise and I can see my mom proud grin every time I pass her.

I hear my name being called and when I look up an uncomfortable look is on my mom’s face, I turn to see who’s calling me and I see Michael. I instantly get off Justin and walk to the fence that separates our yard fixing my hair.

“Omg, Dingo!” I laugh and his blush fills his cheek.

“Hazzy, how are you doing pup?” I nod, “I’m fine, you?”

“I’m fine, we need to hang out. It’s been long and you…Wow. You’ve grown.”

I bite my lip, “Uh, I have to go but knock on the door tomorrow if you’re free and we can hang like old times.”

“Okay.” He nods and I run off into the house to continue spending time with my family

*

The day after thanksgiving I wake up and take a quick shower, dress myself in a v neck shirt that hugs my body nice, black tight skinny jeans and dressy brown shoes just in case Michael does pick me up. I go downstairs where we have left overs for breakfast sitting in the living room in a circle and we all question each other for our plans of the next few days.

-

From: Harry Styles

11:00am: Miss you.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

1:54pm: I miss you too

-

From: Harry Styles

2:02pm: You’re picking me up Sunday right?

-

I decide to hang out with Michael since it is Friday and I don’t leave until Sunday it’ll be good to catch up with an old friend. He picks me up at 3:30 and we drive down to the lake first to just talk and catch up. I find that he’s single; he’s working as a manager of a few things including a band. He wouldn’t tell me the rest and I assume it’s because being with a band has always been his dream and he doesn’t care about the rest.  After the lake we go to our favorite movie theater and then out to eat at the restaurant we had our first date and it makes me realize I miss him, I miss us, I miss being with someone normal. We’re in the main part of town where all the stores are and its getting dark but we’ve always liked it being this late; less people, less traffic.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

8:59pm: That’s the plan Mr. Styles

-

From: Harry Styles

9:19pm: Good, I’ll call you when I’m home?

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

9:27pm: There’s no need. Are you having fun?

-

From: Harry Styles

9:40pm: Uh…Okay? Actually I am I’m with a friend so I’ll call you later?

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

9:42pm: A friend? Who’s he?

-

From: Harry Styles

9:50pm: A childhood friend Mr. Tomlinson

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

9:52pm: You look awfully scrumptious for it to just be a friend.

-

My mouth drops and I look around the dark streets to see if I can spot him. Is he here? How did he find me? It couldn’t be easy. Is he stalking me now? I cannot believe him.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson

9:54pm: Nope, not there Mr. Styles

-

He’s here; I start to bite on my lip. I’m angry that he would be here but I’m sort of relieved because I was hoping really deep down inside that he’d come eventually. But he could’ve told me. I stamp in my mind that yes, I am extremely upset right now so this just is another thing on that list I’ve been forming for him.

“What’s wrong pup?” Michael asks as he tries to search for what I’m looking for.

“N-nothing.” I continue to look around shaking my curls and pushing them to the side out of complete nervousness. I don’t even understand why I’m scared, it’s not a feeling I pay attention to when I’m around him and I want to kill myself for that. Darn Louis Tomlinson and his stalking tendencies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing this back purely for my own enjoyment. If you enjoy this, then great, I most likely will be continuing it. If there's anything you'd like to see let me know!! This story is my baby and it's so hard for me to let it go.

**From: Louis Tomlinson**

9:56pm: Stop looking you won’t find me and he’s starting to think you’re crazy.

-

I take one last peak at my phone after continuing to look around before Michael grabs my hand and leads me down the street. I don’t move at first far too busy trying to find Louis. Deep down, I really don’t want him to meet Michael, they both have big egos and it’ll probably be the worst encounter.

Louis finally comes out of hiding after about ten minutes, quietly joining me by my side. I yelp in fear jumping back into Michael arms, the man wrapping his arms around my waist. Louis watches Michael hold me tightly and grabs my arm pulling me towards him as I laugh in relief punching him lightly on his chest and back with my face in his arms. I pull off and Michael looks at me quizzically, I introduce the two, “Michael this is my friend Louis, Louis this is Michael.”

“Hey man, how do you two know each other?” Louis asks and I sigh rolling my eyes. I decide that I’m angry and I want to get back at him for coming without giving me a heads up so what better way than to make him jealous?

“Uh, Michael is my first love.” Michael smiles pulling me back into his arm where I rest my head on his chest and I smile inhaling his scent, a scent that I never knew I missed until now.

“Why did you break up?” Louis asks pulling me away from Michael once more. I move willingly biting my lip deciding to let Michael answer.

“Well, firstly his mom didn’t approve of us. I was in college when we first started getting together and he wanted commitment, I didn’t. But a few years after we committed I cheated on him he forgave me. Then a few months later he moved for college and we both knew we just couldn’t be together.” He smiled and I frown hands trembling at the memory. “But I still love my pup, he made me the happiest guy ever.”

My face lights up at the thought, the thought that Michael still loves and care for me the way he used to. The thought that despite him feeling as if I wasn’t enough to not cheat, he still loved me somehow.

I turn to look at Louis who look angry which makes me clear my throat, “Can we go home now?” I ask Michael looking down at the time, it says twelve. My family is probably asleep which is okay since I’m still pretty jetlagged. We walk back to Michael’s car awkwardly silent, in the process Louis grabs a hold of my hand intertwining them with his but I pull it away because only couples do that.

Michael gets inside the car first and starts it but I stay outside of it to figure out what Louis is doing, “Why are you here?”

“You told me you missed me and you know Mr. Styles, I’m here to please you.”

“Well Mr. Tomlinson you’ve been doing a shit job at pleasing me.”

He purses his lips and nod, “Have I?”

“Yeah, Mr. Tom—“He smashes our lips together taking me by surprise. I don’t pull away because it’s nice and needed. My phone rings a few minutes later and I pull away almost forgetting that Michael was inside the car waiting for me,

“Hello mom. Yeah, yeah I’ll be home. Okay, that’s fine. Justin did that! He blamed me? Alright I’ll be home.” I hang up laughing and kiss Louis’ lips one last time.

“Follow us to my house?” He nods.

“Wait..What happened to your phone?”

“Justin pushed me down and I fell on it. It’s a little broken but it’s fine.”

“Who’s Justin?” He asks.

I laugh, “You’ll meet him when we get to my place. Here’s my address in case you lose us.” I give him the address and we part ways.

Michael has a lot of questions about who Louis is to me and I explain to him without confrontation. _I miss simple relationships like this_ I think to myself, relationships aren’t supposed to be filled with rules and people who make you feel and act as if you’re in a relationship when you’re not. We arrive quick and Michael parks on the street. I decide to walk him to his house where he hugs me tight,

“I’m really proud of you, pup, I love you and you know if you ever need me I’m here.” He smiles kissing my forehead and then behind my ear like he used to and I giggle like a little school girl. He pulls apart and walks inside and I turn to see Louis, I smile walking to him. He’s quiet which means he’s angry and I don’t want to argue or upset him so I ignore him. We walk inside my place and I see Justin on the couch, instantly I go running, punching him right in the balls as to which he groans loudly in pain.

“Harry leave my boyfriend and his things alone, alright!!” Gemma screams and I laugh nudging Justin in his head. I walk back to the door and pull Louis to the living room,

“Where’s mom and Robin?” I ask

“You just missed them. Hi, I’m Gemma and this is Justin.” Gemma greets Louis with a kiss to the cheek.

“This is my friend, Louis.”

“Boyfriend,” Louis interrupts me and I look at him confused nevertheless I nod.

“Oh, Harry hasn’t talked much about you much but Robin has.” Justin says and I roll my eyes stopping myself from hitting him again.

“Harry misses you, a lot while you’re in London,” Louis tells Gemma and I smile feeling my cheeks flush.

“Okay, that’s enough…We’re going to go upstairs.” I pull Louis but he doesn’t budge.

“Nope, no sex you know the rules, Chick.” Justin shouts and I hide behind Louis embarrassed.

“Let’s talk, I want to get to know them more.” He whispers to me and I nod as he sits on the couch and I sit on his lap curled into his chest.

“Harry give the guy some space!” I hear Justin followed by a hit from Gemma.

“I miss him.” I wrap my arms around his neck, “Besides yesterday for like two hours and the day before yesterday for one hour we haven’t seen or spoken to each other in about two weeks this Sunday.” He rubs my back and I smile. I turn to look at Gemma and Justin and they’re watching us confused, as if they’re waiting for an explanation but there is none.

“Why didn’t you tell us he was coming?” Gemma asks.

“It was a surprise to me, too. I was out with Michael and I guess you can say I ran into him.” I smile.

It quiets down and I engage in conversation catching up with Louis as Justin and Gemma finish watching their movie. I yawn, “I’m going to bed which means you’re leaving or staying in the guest room. Come say goodnight before either.”

He nods nevertheless right after I get up and say goodnight he says the same and Gemma and Justin follows us upstairs. We go our separate ways and I see Louis behind me closing the door. He begins to undress and I shake my head, “We can’t.” He laughs as he continues to undress. “I get that Harry; I’m just undressing to be comfortable for when I fall asleep.”

My mouth goes wide because he’s trying, he’s actually trying and for me. “Thank you,” I smile.

We lay down in bed and when I go to wrap my arms around his almost naked body he turns me around my back to his chest, “Night Mr. Styles.” He mumbles and I decide that this is okay because this is better than it was before.

The next morning I wake up and I see that he’s not next to me and I sigh making it my goal to wake earlier if it means I get to watch him sleep for a little while. I get out of bed grabbing my basketball shorts going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face and then downstairs.

“Mom!” I call out.

“What’s up, Chick?” I hear her and then Justin and Louis laughing.

“Is there any animal nickname you didn’t have when you were younger?” Justin asks and I shrug carelessly.

I walk over to where Louis is sitting at on the island as he grabs my waist, I start eating the food on his plate contently, “I told you I wanted to wake up with you next to me.” I mutter as low as I can. I see everyone’s eyes on us but I don’t care. Louis clears his throat and gets up walking outside and I follow him closing the door behind us,

“What’s wrong?”

“If we’re going to make this work, Mr. Styles, there were two things you just did wrong and if I ever see them again it’ll make me stop attempting to try and you will suffer the consequences. I tend to work slowly on things, I have a habit of doing so, I apologize. I would like for you to be my boyfriend if that’s what you want.”

I’m shocked by his words but it doesn’t surprise me that he has consequences and whatever in relationship nevertheless I nod.

“What was it that I did wrong?” I ask, my voice small and confused.

“If I’m making effort please try to see it and don’t push me. I get really angry being pushed and secondly you didn’t give me a good morning kiss which makes me assume that you’re angry with me.”

I shake my head, “S-sorry, I get that you’re trying but I just want the little things. I like the fact that it’s okay, us actually sleeping in the same bed. I don’t want to upset you.” I apologize.

*

I run upstairs after breakfast and decide to take a shower. A few minutes into my shower is when I hear a knock on the door, “Mr. Styles!” I hear Louis’ voice and I cut the water off opening the door before getting back inside the shower.

“Come in,” I hear the door open, then close and I peak my head out of the curtain my hair dripping wet; “What’s up?”

“I have to go and get dressed since my suitcase is back in my hotel so I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

I pout, “Wait, I can go with you.”

He shakes his head, “I’ll be back, I have to do some business things and I’ll be taking your phone with me okay?”

I pout and he walks over moving the curtains leaving me cold, wet and vulnerable in the middle of the shower and kisses my forehead, “I really want you right now.” And with those words I can feel my cock twitch in excitement because it has been way too long and I’ve been way too horny these past couple of days.

“Wait why are you taking my phone?”

He laughs and I feel accomplished because it’s a genuine laugh, “Goodbye Mr. Styles.” He walks out and I continue on with my shower.

*

Later that day Gemma decides she wants to go out and do couples bowling and I think it’s a pretty good idea. We’re dressed and we’re in Robin’s jeep talking up everyone’s skills when we arrive at the bowling alley we park the car and get sidetracked by the street performance going on. I’m in Louis’ arm, Gemma in Justin’s and Mom in Robin’s. Louis kisses my forehead as I watch the performance with amazement and fans of his takes pictures and asks him for autographs. It’s fine, everything is alright, that is until a bunch of black cars pull up and start hassling Louis, taking pictures of us.

“Shit.” He mutters pulling me and I’m lost looking back grabbing Gemma’s arm but some guy hips hit my arm really hard and I stop in my footsteps,

“Apologize, you asshole, you hurt my arm.” Louis basically picks me up and puts me in front of him pushing me forward. Everyone follows but we can barely walk and I can feel myself breathing heavier, “Breathe babe, I won’t let them hurt you.” I nod as we get to the door of the bowling alley and slip inside unharmed.

Once we’re inside and get the bowling lane furthest away from the door we easily start to have a good time. I bowl for myself and Louis since he doesn’t want to the first round, and I come in last to everyone.

“It’s safe to say I’m not best at bowling.” I murmur sadly as everyone laughs.

“Okay honey, it’s your turn, show them who’s boss.” I hear my mom speaking to Robin and Justin follows behind him pushing the ball out of his hand, down the lane before Robin can do so correctly. Everyone laughs as Robin tramples off grabbing another bowling-ball making my mom stand close behind him and watch everyone so no one tries to cheat again. He rolls getting a spare as he and mom dances around and Gemma and I hide our faces in embarrassment.

“It’s your turn Lou, go!” I pout, “I need your help or I’ll come in last again.”

He sighs evidently picking up a bowling ball and rolling it down the lane hitting four pins as I smile proud of him for playing. I get up and follow him to the lane,

“If you go for that one there, alone, hit it fast with the side of the bowling ball you can knock down those.” He nods going for it but eventually it goes down the lane and gets stuck in the gutter. Me being the stupid person I am I decide to go get it before anyone can see me. I take two steps on the lane and instantly bust my ass where I turn to see everyone laughing, I get up with the help of both Justin and Louis before Justin pushes me back down really hard. My mom reprimands him for that as I groan in pain. The guy who works there comes telling me to get off the lane and I nod deciding to crawl off the slippery floor. I get to the end where Louis helps me up by picking me up in his arms with no problem and I blush patting his chest as a thank you. The food comes and we put the game on hold as we sit at the table near our lane talking.

“My butt hurts so much Justin, that’s the second time you’ve done that since I’ve been here.” I groan shaking my head.

“Sorry, did you fall on your phone again?” He asks, tone sarcastic and uncaring.

“Oh Mr. Styles,” Everyone looks up at the voice with a raised eyebrow as he pulls out a phone.

“What’s this?” I ask and he shrugs,

“Your new phone.”

“That isn’t just a new phone that’s the new iPhone. They haven’t even started selling those yet.” Justin says making Louis nod.

“Well his phone was a bit ruined, horribly; I couldn’t text him or anything so I decided to get him a new one.”

I smile, “Thank you. This is nice.” I put it down on the table to finish eating as Justin takes it and starts messing with it.

We get back to the game but everyone is full and out of it due to it getting boring so we roll random balls down the lane together until we get screamed at. We decide it’s time go back out into the obvious crowd of paparazzi and fans. There’s tons more people outside as Louis talks to the people at the main desk asking if there’s a back way out but sadly there isn’t.

“Chick!” My mom calls, “You want to stay close to me? I don’t think it’s a really good idea if you’re close to the source of attention, you can have a panic attack.” I look up at Louis and he nods.

Robin and Justin walks out first, Gemma is close behind holding Justin’s hand and then me and mom and Louis is close behind us. They follow us taking tons of pictures stepping on me but my mom makes it better by rubbing my back.

“Louis, who are these people?” I hear a pap’s voice.

“How are you and Nick doing? Are you two still together?”

“What are your next business plans?” The voices continue...

“How’s therapy going?”

“Is that your month new toy Louis?”

I groan at it but I stay quiet until we get to the car, Louis and I getting in the back of Justin’s car with him and Gemma and mom and Robin decide to stay together in their car. We quickly drive off without hurting the crowds of people around the car and I’m surprised because Justin isn’t that great of a driver.

“That was fucking insane! I don’t know how you do it, Louis.” I hear Justin and Louis laughs explaining that he usually has security with him when it gets that crazy.

“Therapy?” I ask him once he and Justin finishes conversing, eyebrows quirked, “Therapy for what?”

“Uh, I’ll tell you later?”

“No you won’t tell me. I want to know, you never mentioned that.”

“Mr. Styles!” I hear the force in his voice so I don’t bother to look him in the eyes. I turn my head to look out the window and when I look up for a quick second I can see Gemma looking at me. We get home and park and I get out slamming the door behind me walking up the yard to the house. When I get inside I don’t engage in conversation with anyone just go straight to my room and lock the door. A few seconds later I hear a knock, “Mr. Styles!” it’s Louis.

“Let me in!” He demands,

“I’m going to bed; you can sleep in the guest room.”

“Let me in!” He says again and I know I have to if I want to know. I go to the door opening it and walk back to the bed sitting with my legs crossed, pretzel style.

“Okay, so tell me? It has to do with Nick right?” I ask and he nods and I grab my pillow throwing it at him. “I’m not a fucking joke, Lou!” I shout, “While you’re trying to fix your relationship with your ex-boyfriend you’re not going to have me as a rebound, I’m not that! I told you that before. If you’re trying to work your relationship out with Nick then why are you here?”

“Mr. Styles!” He tries to quiet me but I continue,

“Why are you pretending to care about me? Is it to get in my pants? You can easily find someone who doesn’t give a shit about you, they just want you for your dick and your money why am I still here? I care about you, if you don’t care about me, you can leave, go back to Nick.”

“Are you done?” He asks as I’m trying to catch my breath. “The therapy is for me to better myself. As you can see I’m a bit controlling, I think that’s what you call it. Once, Nick and I were at a party and I drunk a bit too much…I don’t quite remember everything, it comes back in pieces every now and then but I woke up in jail and when I was let out.” He shrugs and I feel like shit because I think he’s crying.

“What?” I ask my voice is soft but seemingly aggressive.

“It was said he had an order of protection against me. I always got physical with him, always hurt him, and always gave him a black eye for no apparent reason. The night in the newspaper that you read he told me he forgave me for that, but how could he forgive me if I never could forgive myself.” His voice sounded extremely broken which made me start to cry, “When I’m with you, Harry, I don’t have that feeling of wanting to hit you, except now or when you speak out against me but I fight the urge to do so.”

“Is that why you push me away and is so hard on me?”

He nods, “What happened with Nick was about a year and a half ago. Its been my way to cope.”

I frown wiping the tears at my eyes as I hear a knock on the door, “Baby?” I hear my mom’s voice. “Yeah mom, I’m sorry, I’m not upset.” I smile as she appears in the door way.

“Okay love, just had to make sure before I slept if you were okay.” She lets out a deep breath, “Louis?” She asks and he smiles,

“Yeah, it’s just his way of dealing with the press, he gets awfully jealous and confused.” I laugh nervously.

“Okay, you two get to sleep.” I kiss her goodnight and she walks out.

“I’m sorry.” I apologize, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugs and I don’t question him further. I only know as much as he has told me about his personal life. I think it’s a good start to getting to know him on more of a personal level. I get off the bed and stand in front of him helping him up, “I really, really, really want you to fuck me right now; I think I’d even cry if you didn’t.” He laughs and I feel much better.

I close my door then remove my shirt throwing it across the room as Louis picks me up and pushes me against the wall pushing his hips against mine.  I groan, “You’re going to have to be quiet or I’ll have no choice but to cover your mouth.”

I nod anxiously as he hooks his fingers in the waist band of my underwear and pull them off in one swift motion. He lets me out of his hold and stand back holding his arms out, “Undress me.” He demands and I eagerly go for his pants and he laughs, “Not there.”

I unbutton his shirt and help him slip it off his body excitedly. I watch as he takes off his shoes and then I slowly pull down his pants. I look up to him and he nods as I start to pull off his underwear, once his erection springs free I drop to my knees taking him to the back of my throat as I suck hard constricting my throat. Louis’ head rolls back and I can see his mouth open, low moans leaving it, sounds hotter than the one I remember hearing for the first time. “That’s enough or I’m going to come.”

I continue to suck and he moves back a bit making me pull off, “What?” I ask voice broken and he picks up his pants getting the lube packet and condom. I walk to my bed and lay on my back as he preps me making sure I was open enough for it to not hurt. He lubes his shaft and pushes in with a harsh thrust as I moan loudly and my eyes go wide.  He shakes his head putting his big hand over my mouth as he starts to pound into me relentlessly making my moans muffled. He changes his angle and starts pounding into my prostate and I start to claw at his back desperately since I’m about to come and I don’t want to, yet. Louis moves his hand from my mouth but his lips replaces it, kissing me desperately. He doesn’t take notice to me clawing at his back and before I know it I’m coming hard in between us, moaning into his mouth. His thrust becomes hurried and needed as I make myself clench around him and he pauses coming into the condom.

I’m exhausted when we finish up. I stay still watching him go into the bathroom and come back out with tissue wiping me off. I smile thankful as he tosses the tissue and joins me in bed but I get up and grab his shirt and put it on.

“Where are you going?”

“Calm down, I’ll be back, are you thirsty?” He nods and I grab my underwear and go downstairs. I grab my mom iced tea out of the fridge and get two cups pouring it in there,

“You two okay?” I hear Justin and I smile nodding,

“It’s just hard doing things with people in the spotlight.”

He nods, “Are you two together?” I nod,

“It’s complicated.” I sigh.

“Come sit!” He says and I put the tea away and hobble over to him with Lou and I glasses of tea. He takes one and starts cackling, “You seem well-well shagged.” I sit and lay my head down on the island,

“Yeah, the sex is amazing.”

“Ew I don’t want to know that!” He says loudly.

I laugh bringing my head up, “You better not tell Gemma.”

“I won’t, as long as you tell me about your relationship.”

I nod, “Are you okay with hearing about a lot of sex, because the times where he isn’t controlling or demanding me to do things we’re fucking.” I laugh uncontrollably tears falling from my eyes as Justin gets up and run around me saying things from when we were younger; things that I talked to him about when I was clueless about sex and other things.

I see Louis in the corner smiling, “I’m sorry.” I get out of my seat standing straight, “Justin just wanted to talk.” I finish up my iced tea and pour some for Louis in the glass walking over to him, “It’s fine, I’m going to bed, goodnight.” He murmurs kissing my forehead, taking the tea and he’s out the room.

Justin makes the conversation quick and then we’re both going upstairs to be with the people we love. I hug him goodnight closing the door behind me as I undress and slip into bed with Louis, he’s knocked out sleep. I decide to sleep the way he always makes me but then I realize I want to watch him when he’s his most vulnerable self. I play with his thin lips and the stubble on his chin that being two of infinite of my favorite qualities about him. I get tired after a while so I kiss his lips, “Love you,” I mumble turning my back to his chest and wrapping his arms around me where I fall asleep happily.

My alarm goes off and I jump up first to see its five in the morning, Louis gets up shortly after, “My flight, I have to go get ready.” He shakes his head, “No! I got my private jet with me we leave later in the day.” I nod deciding not to think of it falling back to sleep. I wake up at 8:52, before him and I turn to watch him sleep, I can’t believe he’s still here but this just makes me all the more, happier. I start playing with his lips as I did last night, and then his stubble and chest hairs,

“What are you doing?” He asks and I hesitantly move my hands away from him.

“Nothing, I..” He laughs, “Don’t do it again!” His tone warning.

I smile, “Just like yourself Mr. Tomlinson, so sweet with a bit of death.” He smiles and kisses my forehead.

“So, I was thinking…Since I’m giving us a try we can stay here, cuddle and talk.” I’m surprised but happy and relieved.

“Good.” I murmur pressing a chaste kiss to his lips as we stay in bed just talking and cuddling.

-

**From: Dingo**

10:08am: Come to your window.

-

I get my phone reading the text as well as Louis and I go to get up but he grabs me shaking his head. I now notice that I’m naked and just laugh it away. We hear a knock and I shout, “Who’s it?”

“Yo, Louis get out here!” We hear Justin and I look at Louis walking to the door,

“What’s wrong?”

“Robin wants Louis, now!” His voice makes me nervous that they heard us last night and my stomach starts to flutter uncontrollably.

-

**From: Dingo**

10:10am: I know you’re awake.

-

“He wants you, put something on before you go to the window.” He warns me. I put on his shirt and button it up going to the window seeing Louis stand behind me.

“Robin wants you Lou, go!” Louis slowly puts on his clothes with my shirt and I hide my smirk loving how tight it is on him and I watch him leave the room.

I turn to see Michael in the window, “There’s about thirty people in front of your house, pup,”

My mouth drops open, “What? You’re lying.” I grab my underwear and run off to go downstairs to see Louis on the phone and Robin and my mom watching him. I walk to the door and look out the curtains seeing people walk around, “What’s wrong?” I ask him.

He ignores my question starting to speak to someone on the phone, I listen, watching anxiously.

“Talk to me,” He says and the rest he’s just humming and picking at his lip which drives me insane inside. I hear a knock at the door and everyone’s eyes flicker to it, Robin slowly walking towards it, he looks out the window and sighs.

“For you pal,” I raise an eyebrow as Louis also looks less preoccupied in his phone conversation. I smile when I see Michael opening the door quickly pulling him in.

“What’s up?” I ask casually,

“Wanted to say a proper goodbye.” I nod feeling the tension by everyone in the room staring at us and grab his arm leading him into the living room where we can be alone.

I sit on the couch pulling him down next to me, “I’m going to miss you is all. It was good seeing you after so long,” I nod feeling overpowered with sadness and he can tell, he always knew when I was about to cry. He grabs my head kissing my forehead muttering a low ‘I love you,’ I smile wrapping my arms around his waist,

“Love you back.”

We stay like that for a while before I pull away watching everyone slowly walk into the room, Louis last.

“Harry don’t you want to put on clothes?” Louis asks; more so demands but I take it as a question as we stare intently at each other, him sitting in the sofa chair across from me and Michael.

“No, I’m fine. Everyone has seen me with much less on.” I shrug.

“Proper nudist,” Justin murmurs.

“Still Pup? I just thought it was a teen thing.” Michael laughs and I feel my cheeks flush.

“Uh, well…I ordered security to help us get out everyone has nothing to worry about.” He smiles, “They’ll be here soon and Harry and I are flying back so I’m going to go get ready.” He slowly gets up and walks out of the room. I admire how buff and delicious his chest and arms look in my top and I just want to take it off and lick all over his chest.

“I’m going to go, have a safe flight, pup, I love you,” In that moment when I hear Michael’s voice break I know he never stopped and that hurts a lot. I walk him to the front door and hug him a last time before he leaves and I run upstairs.

“I didn’t start packing my things so you should probably go to your hotel pick your things up and maybe come back for me?” I ask grabbing my things off the dresser throwing them in my carry on and suitcase. Louis nods taking off my shirt throwing it on my suitcase before he turns around pushing me against the wall. I wince at the slight pain as he grabs my arms pinning them over my head,

“Next time when I tell you to do something that benefits you, you do it!” I look in his eyes seeing how dark they are and I’m scared now. “I don’t think you understand how much it agitates me when you disobey me. I know I can be misunderstanding sometimes, Mr. Styles, but don’t you think…”

“What are you two doing?” Justin asks and I have never been happier to see him. Louis doesn’t move, his eyes fixed on mine, the both of us staring deep into each other’s eyes.

“We’re having a talk and then we were going for a quickie before we left.” Justin raises an eyebrow like he wanted to say something but just grabs the doorknob and locks the door. Louis pecks my lip repeatedly and slowly unbuttons his shirt off me. When all the buttons are undone he starts to lick and suck at my neck slipping his shirt off me.

“You looked awfully hot in this.” He put his shirt on fast before he sat on the bed putting on his shoes. I pout because now I’m horny and he doesn’t seem to care. I sit on the floor next to his legs,

“I’ll come pick you up when I’m done, an hour tops. Be ready, then.” He turns to look at me and I’m palming myself making him smirk. Easily finding my tip, Louis puts his hand under the fabric of my boxers swiping it with his thumb. I gasp and watch as he takes his thumb and sucks on it as if he never tasted anything so good, “An hour!” He says promisingly and I whimper watching him walk out.

A few minutes later I hear the house door shut and Justin walks inside my room shortly after. I’m still on the floor palming myself facing away from the door.

“Harry,” I jump eyes wide though he doesn’t seem to notice.

“Y-yeah, what’s up?”

“I uh, I couldn’t help but notice the way he seemed to be touching you. The stare between you two when I walked in. If he abuses you or if you’re with him for the money it isn’t worth it. You lied to me for him so obviously he’s special I just don’t want to see you hurt or as scared as you just were.”

“Okay.” I smile.

“And you shouldn’t lie to your family. We’re the ones who can help you, I just want to be the big brother you always wanted, you know?”

I smile because he has tried so hard, always, “Thanks bro.”

He slowly starts to walk out and I shift feeling uncomfortable, “It wasn’t a lie though,” I get up revealing the bulge in my underwear and Justin covers his eyes,

“You horny bastard!!” He pushes me and shakes his head before walking out.

I quickly wank and pack my bags making sure I have everything. I hear the doorbell and instantly cut on the shower to quickly wash before Lou can come and rush me. When I get out my suitcase and carry on is gone. I quickly dress making sure I look decent before going downstairs curls still damp. I hug my mom and Robin goodbye and start crying even though I’ll see them in a month but that still doesn’t change that I will miss not having them around every day.

“Please, please chick you have to come back!” My mom sobs into my chest holding me tight. “Please baby, I don’t want you to distance yourself from us. You know that I love you so much and you’re so far it scares me and makes me think you’re never going to come back. I don’t want to wake up one morning knowing you won’t come here anymore, you’re my best man Chick, I need you.” I pat her back turning to look at everyone watching us and I see Gemma crying. My lips quiver as I call her in for a family hug, I know Gemma is just as hurt as my mom when I leave and I never knew it could be this hard.

“I promised you guys, Christmas I’ll be here. Gemma, Justin you two always miss these things so you must come.” I demand and Gemma nods.

I pull away crying still and Louis is waiting patiently watching me.

“Bye, I love you all.” I smile as they wave and I wipe my eyes walking to the door. Louis opens it,

“Bye Chick,” I hear my mom say and I blow a kiss to her feeling tears run down my face more.

When I look up there are two guys standing on the porch. I keep my head down holding onto Louis’ waist as we get bombarded by paparazzi, I’m still crying but I just don’t have the energy to argue. I slip into the car when we get there and the security closes the door as I stare quietly seeing everyone in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m sorry; I see how close you are with each and every one of them.” I sigh when the car pulls away and he pulls me into his arms making me feel a little better.

“Mom is just afraid...” I speak softly, letting the tears fall as they come.

Louis soothes me, he quiets me by petting my head and I feel overrun with tiredness; I assume from the emotional departure from my family as well as the orgasm that I had. When Louis wakes me we’re in the parking lot of the airport but I don’t question it.  I get out and see the plane, and paparazzi, far away, I rub my eyes and leave Louis as one of the guys leads me to the plane and sits me down. I lay against the window and Louis joins me on the plane shortly after.

*

I’m shaken awake to see we’re landing. When I look out the window it’s getting dark and it makes me eager to get home, I miss Liam so much. When we’re out I stand around waiting for our suitcases but Louis pulls me to the car where Michael is standing and I smile at him before getting inside.  Louis stays outside and talks to Michael for a while before joining me in the car demanding me to put my seatbelt on. The car pulls off shortly after I get comfortable and the car ride is quiet until I hear Louis’ voice,

“Robin isn’t your actual father?” I’m surprised by the question but shake my head. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your dad?”

I shrug.

“Please talk to me, Harry,”

I close my eyes remembering my mom voice, “I don’t know, I just know he lives in New York. When I-I was I think eight he and my mom separated but my mom agreed to let him live with us so he can be around Gemma and I. When I turned ten we were coming from dinner and my dad was leaving the house. We didn’t know he had bags because they were in the car already but he promised my mom and us that he was coming back.” I shrug my shoulder attempting to not cry even as my lips start to quiver.

“She’s afraid you’ll leave her?” I hear him and I nod repeatedly. “When was the last time you’ve spoken to your dad?”

I shrug, “He sometimes sends letters to the house for Gemma and I but we never read them. I just tear them up or burn them, anything but read them.”

“And, what about Michael?” He continues with his inquisition.

“Yes sir,” Michael answers and Louis shakes his head,

“Not you.” Louis replies making me laugh under my breath.

“I met Dingo a year after mom and Robin had started to date. I took them dating hard and mom doesn’t know this but Dingo got me to help accept life and Robin. Everyone saw his tattoo’s and piercings and weird color hair but me….I saw him as someone who wanted to help me see the light. I was in a really dark place and I felt alone and with his parents being against one another when he was younger, he helped.” Louis nods. He doesn’t look angry hearing me talk about Michael and I like it that way.

We pull up to my house and I get out the car after Michael opens the door for me and head to the trunk to get my things. Louis exits the car and walks me to the doorstep, “I’m sorry you had to go through that so young.” He whispers.

I shrug, “People go through worst, at least I still have mom and Gemma.” He smiles. I turn opening the door with my key before his voice catches me,

“Uh, I have to give you this.” He takes a box out of his pocket and gives it to me. I raise an eyebrow and open it slowly to see that its car keys.” My head shoots up and I’m staring in his eyes and when I look past him I see Michael smiling standing next to a brand new car. “Shut up!” I shout at him.

“It’s an Audi A4 4-door sedan 2016, newest and safest of cars.” He looks at it before looking back at me.

 I’m still a bit exhausted so I don’t move as much as I want to, “Thanks baby, although I’m sure my old car didn’t pay as much as this one costs.”

Louis nods, “It surprisingly did.”

For the first time ever he hesitates to kiss me.  I move my hands around his neck pressing our lips together trying to push my tongue into his mouth but he refuses to let me. He starts to take control and I can feel it’s more passionate than rough, it’s slow and needed. I break the kiss catching my breath pecking his chin, “I’m tired, I should get to sleep.” He laughs.

“You woke up, got ready, fell back to sleep, woke up and now you’re tired again?” He smiles, “I’ll text you in the morning, chick.” I suck my teeth and roll my eyes going inside as he laughs.

I sit my things by the door and go into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water but I see Liam and Niall on the floor scrambling to get their clothes on. I shriek turning my back towards them shutting my eyes,

“Oh My God! I thought you were staying with Louis!” Liam shouts.

I shout back at him, “no! No! NO!”  I hear a knock at the door and run to go answer it.

“Is everything alright? Michael says he heard a scream.” Louis tries to look pass me.

“Uh, Liam is in the middle of an activity that is too pure for my eyes.” I close my eyes, “Everything is fine. Call me tomorrow?” He nods and leaves.

“I’ll be up in a bit, Haz.” Liam shouts as I’m walking up the stairs,

“No don’t I’m going to call my _boyfriend_ ,” I exaggerate on the word, “And I’ll be on the phone with him all night.”

“Oh My God!” Liam voice gets loud, “He made it official?” He asks and I shout a happy yes.

*

I wake up the next morning opening the file report from work and I see multiple emails. I chew on my lip nervous about the urgency the emails seems to have as I read through them. They tell me nothing and as I’m looking through, it seems someone hacked into my computer and deleted some messages between Mr. Robinson and I.

School goes by quickly and directly after I go straight to the TSASF building. I head upstairs to Mr. Robinson’s office and knock on his door, “Hello sir, sorry I couldn’t get back to your emails I was in Florida with my family.” He nods picking up the phone and gestures for me to come in. We sit awkwardly staring across from each other, his facial expression hard until four random men come into the room filling the table.

“Mr. Styles, so we’ve been watching you for a few weeks,” My stomach drops but I just nod, “Would you like to explain or should we just show you our analysis?” He asks me and my mouth is too dry to speak so I let my hand out to gesture to him that he can go first.

He nods as the four random guys start putting pictures on the table, no pictures from before the night Louis and I started talking again. I look around studying a bit relieved knowing I can get out of this; that was until I saw the pictures of us making out in the hallway of the bathroom at that event and in the airport. “Would you like to explain?” Mr. Robinson asks and I nod my head.

“You specifically said you don’t mind everything else as long as we don’t sleep together.”

“That was when he was your target, Mr. Styles,” His voice is authoritative and his stare is hard. “We have reason to believe you have slept with him before and then you wanted an actual relationship with him to which you thought if he wasn’t your task you’re able to sleep with him.” I shake my head. “Are you two sleeping together?” He asks his voice stern and I shake my head. “You’re lying, Mr. Styles, the various news articles tells me so and are you forgetting that we only do the best at our job?”

I don’t say anything or move, “The computer we gave you, it has a hearing device on it known as a microphone…” He trails off, “We tapped it and listened to a whole conversation you two had. We also listened to you talk about him coming to Florida, surprising you.” I purse my lips knowing I’ve been caught. “Okay Mr. Styles with that, we’re going to have to fire you. You don’t have to pick up your last paycheck, by tomorrow at twelve, you’ll have it direct deposited to your bank account and also we’ll send two of our people to follow you to get all the gadgets we have given you.” I nod standing up.

“Pleasure working with you, Mr. Styles, you don’t know what you’re capable of. When you want to actually get into this field, you know where to contact me.” I nod completely careless knowing it was either the job or Louis and now I have what I would’ve chosen. “Well, I hope things work out with what you want, they will be following you home to collect the items that we own, thanks and goodbye.” He smiles sitting back down and I’m walking out the room with two guys following me. I drive home and when I get there the other guys car is there before me, I invite them in because I know they’re just doing their job but they choose to stay outside. I open my closet putting everything that I’ve ever gotten from the job into the bag and Liam is confused when he sees me with the things and follows me outside. I hand the two men the bag and walk back to the house as Liam follows me to the living room,

“What was that?” He asks.

“I just got fired because I mixed business with pleasure.” I shrug with a slight pout.

“Louis?” He asks and I nod.

“Louis must really like you, Haz, I don’t think it’s all for nothing.”

I nod muttering a ‘ _I hope’_ before turning on the tv to keep my mind off of work. I even ignore Louis’ text messages because now I’m back where I started and I need to start looking for jobs again.

*

The next day I see Niall when I’m walking in the hallway and he reminds me about his party and how I promised to help set up. I think, knowing the last time I was no help, but he’s having it in his house again and I vaguely remember suggesting something’s that will be less cleaning up and more fun. I drive over to the frat house once I’m done with my last class seeing the people he’s living with walking in and out of the house. I walk inside and up the stairs to his room remembering the last time I was here, I knock once and he opens the door quickly as I stand in the doorway.

“We’re going to grab the party stuff right?” He asks and I nod my head.

“Does Liam know we’re together?”

I laugh, “I’m sure if he didn’t know he’d be fine with us hanging out.”

We head out to my car and Niall gasp really loudly, surprised by it and asks did Louis buy it for me; I shake my head, “I sold my other car, found someone who paid a lot for it.” I smile.

We go to the mall in and out of various stores. Niall isn’t rich but since he lives in a fraternity house they all chipped in for the house party. Niall doesn’t act like those boys; he doesn’t hook up with random people or start random drama because he’s in the best fraternity on campus, that’s why I like him for Liam. He has a big stomach though, he bought any food from a stand we walked pass for the past hour. I decide I’m hungry after the 3rd hotdog he bought. We sit down at McDonalds and I buy a big meal to which every now and then Niall asks can he have something because ‘ _I’m taking way too long to eat_ ’ making me laugh way too loudly.

When I get home I see Liam and Louis on the couch talking and I put the decorations in my hand on the floor knowing Niall said it’ll be safer to keep them here. They seem heavy in conversation about something about school and I now remember that Liam and Louis has a lot in common, workwise. I smile joining them on the couch sitting on Louis’ lap, “Hey you spent all day with my boyfriend, give me a few more minutes.” I don’t argue. I get up grabbing the bags taking them up to my room. I change into basketball shorts as I text Niall about the next time we’ll meet up and where the decorations can go. He seems to like them but majority of them involve food and he has a stomach and appetite that isn’t normal. I go back downstairs to see Liam standing and I slide into the spot on the couch next to Louis, “Okay, I’ll give you a call when I want to start.” Liam says.

“Do you have my number?” Louis asks and he shakes his head to which Louis gives it to him. Liam leaves without another word, going into the kitchen to be on his computer.

“You seem happy,” Louis mumbles and I nod,

“I’m a bit exhausted but happy to see you. How long have you been here for?” I wonder.

“Probably about an hour and a half; I’m happy to see you, too, though,” He pecks my lip and run his hand down my stomach. I laugh telling him about a butterfly tattoo I’ve been thinking about and he doesn’t oppose of it. He just moves laying my back on the couch messing with my nipples to which my soft sighs of pleasure turns to short breaths because I realize I’m way too exhausted for sex right now. I fall asleep in his arms and I feel bad because I could tell he was horny and I am too, it’s just the wrong time.

*

For the rest of the week I tell Louis to give me space because my finals are coming up and I explain I almost didn’t pass a few tests because I was too busy thinking about him. He laughs but understands and texts me every now and then or brings me food and watches me study. I can tell he adores asking me questions and I answer them as if I knew it my whole life, it’s obvious he’s attracted to smart people, the look in his eyes gives it away. But he’s the best because when I’m too stressed I guess he can tell because no matter the time it is he comes over and fucks me into the mattress.

*

“Yeah, I know your birthday is next week, my last final is a few days before it. I can stay over your house until and I’ll fly out within the days after or I don’t know I haven’t had time to check out what you changed my flight plans to. I just need to focus on one thing at a time. I’ll let you know, okay?”

Louis sighs, “Okay babe, just let me know, I’m a text away. I want to make this less stressful for you, so, anything that you need, let me know, alright?”

“Alright, I have to go take some pictures and get back to my photography project. See you. I appreciate you.” I speak softly into the phone making kissing noises before hanging up.

It’s the last week of actual class and then our finals were supposed to be next week but my math teacher warned us earlier in the semester that she had plans finals week so we would actually be taking the final the last day of class. I’m thankful being that’s one class I don’t have to come in for or study for during next week. Although photography is an easy class, we are still given a last minute project to write an essay about our favorite photographer and take more pictures. I’ve never been any happier for this laptop that Louis has given me; I’ve been on it as if my life depended on it in a rush to do research and homework.

*

I walk out the school from taking my final looking for my keys in my book bag since my pants are a bit too tight to fit them there. I find them wrapping the ring around my index finger as I continue to walk to my car. I feel someone grab my biceps and then I’m being thrown and pulled into a black jeep to which I shout for help. I feel four hands on my chest holding me against the seat and when I look up I see two people sitting across from me. Not close enough for me to kick but close enough to let me make them out. I’m scared as shit and I never had to really fight for myself; Michael always did it for me. I began to get anxious; my vision becoming a little blurry and my breathing starts to become irregular. I truly think I am going to die so I start to move around kicking the guys next to me trying to get out of their grasp when I hear my name. I pause my eyebrows coming together as  one of the guys across from me turns on the roof light, “Harry, Harry Styles” The guy speaks again and I look at the two boys holding me down then back at the guy in front of me. Is this who I think it is, no fucking way!

I see his dark jet black hair, his long facial structure and the crinkles by his eyes. I’m sure I’ve seen this face before somewhere, and then it hits me, “N-nick? Grimshaw?”


	8. Chapter 8

 

He nods his head nonchalantly with an evil grimace on his face. I chew on my lip unsure of our meeting,

“How do you know what school I go to? Why couldn’t you just approach me outside?” I ask nervously breathing heavily trying to steady my breath before I have an anxiety attack.

“See you see, Harry, I’m going to call you Harry…But I went into my office today and found this on my desk.” He lifts up the folder as I continue to try and calm my breathing. “Do you want to know what’s in this folder?” He asks and I jump turning my head, hearing one of the guys next to me laughing, which makes me all the more nervous. “You’re really cute; I can see why Louis is so fond of you. You probably let him walk all over you as he pleases, pathetic.” Nick says and I raise an eyebrow feeling my cheeks heat up at the thought.

“C-can I go? I have to study.” I ask nervously and he shakes his head.

“See Harry in this folder there are emails, bank account information, phone numbers, where you live. Everything I need to know about you is here in this little folder.” His smile grows.

“How did you get that?”

“Like I said I found it on my desk, randomly. Poof, it just appeared there. I haven’t read through all of it but I just read a bit and I hope you know if Louis found out about this he’d kill you.” I nod knowing he would, “You were spying on him during your entire relationship. But don’t worry, I won’t say anything as long as you don’t say anything about this little talk, Harry, I can easily hurt you.” He moves back in his seat letting his back rest against the chair. One of the guys yanks my hair really hard causing me to whine and then the other punches me in my stomach a few times. I cry out in pain trying to shield myself from the hits. I feel myself being picked up and thrown out of the car, when I look up I see the car speeding off. I sit for a little while taking in what just happened before crawling to my car the pain in my stomach becoming a lot.

When I get home I try to walk pass Liam but he stops me trying to look me in the eye, “Haz what happened?” I shake my head,

“Uh, nothing. Got into a bit of a fight with a stranger, gonna take a shower and then study.” I push pass him going straight to my room.

*

I go into school the next day my body a bit sore but I’m texting Louis and of course I’m feeling much, much better. I haven’t told him about my meeting with Nick, I’m scared to lose him and I know it’s a given once he finds out. I join Niall in the school’s cafeteria to write down the list of food so we can order it. It’s a Christmas party so it’s only right to have occasional Christmas food there and as much as Niall loves food he barely knows the difference between seasonal foods. After about an hour I decide I should get home knowing Louis got off of work at five and we planned to have dinner, help me study and hopefully I can get laid.

When I reach my car I see the same black car that was here yesterday. My eyes widen as I see the same guys come towards me and I drop my keys and phone to run away but they catch me dragging me in between the cars kicking me in my stomach repeatedly.

“Next time you try to run it’s going to be worst.” They both continue to kick me in my back and stomach until someone shouts,

“Come!” It isn’t Nick though. They run off one of the guys picking up my phone and they jump into the car as it speeds off.

I get my keys after an hour of sitting on the ground crying quietly whilst looking for it and get into the car my body sore. I get home running upstairs to my bedroom locking the door, I go to look in the mirror tears pooling down my face as I slowly remove my shirt. When I do there are bruises all over my stomach, chest and I can even see some on my back.  I continue to stare at myself in the mirror unsure of what I should do because I don’t like getting the shit beaten out of me but I don’t want Louis to find out. I hear a knock on my door and jump turning to look at the time, I grab my t shirt putting it on quickly wiping the tears from my face as I open a random book and mess up my bed. I smile when I see Louis walk in with a white button up shirt on, a black tie, black slacks and black dressy shoes; I lean up pecking his lips.

“Everything alright, love?” He asks.

I nod, “Yeah just got off the phone with my mum. She says hi!” I fake laugh.

“Okay then, we should go eat…I brought food with me; I think Liam is eating it already.”

“Oh no is Niall down there?” I ask lifting up and pulling him to come downstairs with me.

We sit at the table with Liam and talk about our favorite super heroes and if we can have a super power what would it be. I laugh at them because they choose the obvious good ones like batman and spider man; it’s lovely how they bicker like nerds. The night slowly passes and I notice I’ve been too busy laughing at Liam and Louis, that I haven’t studied much plus the pain adding from my sides made me not eat as much as I wanted to.

When Liam leaves I lay my head on Louis’ shoulder hugging his waist, I feel safe.

“You never eat enough.” He says picking up my fork feeding me. I gladly let him opening my mouth every time the fork comes close. Once I’ve had enough I get up leading him to my room pushing everything off the bed onto the floor as we start licking into each other’s mouths eagerly. Every time he’d try to pull my shirt up I would smack his hands away and complain that I’m cold. He doesn’t question it, he just grabs my hand and warn me about hitting him again.

He’s on top of me and I’m gliding my fingers up and down his abs as he stays between my legs and stare at me. I smile grabbing the packet of lube that he put on the dresser and hands it to him. He pushes two fingers into me and my back instantly arch the pain in my lower body mixing with the pain of the bruises on my torso starts becoming overwhelming. I hide my face into the pillow as he thrust his fingers into me and I can feel my shaft heated on my stomach.

“Louis, unf- I can take another!!” I beg and he obliges adding a third finger hitting my prostate dead on. I gasp into my pillow my eyes shutting because I’m close. He stops and I open my eyes watching him grab the condom. I stop his hand and take the condom from him, “I want to put it on you.” He’s surprised but nods.

I bite my lip never putting a condom on someone else, I blow into the condom and roll it on him and he stops me, “Wrong way.” I blush embarrassed, “It’s a bit hard to see.” I chuckle and he breaks out into laughter and I think this may be my favorite moment between us.

“Here, here I have another.” I move digging into my bed side dresser grabbing a condom.

“Where’d you get this?”

“I took some from Liam.” I smile absentmindedly.

“I’m not sure if I like the thought of you bearing condoms.”

“What do you mean?” I ask and he smashes his lips against mine. He pulls away and rolls the condom on quickly and he turns me around hovering over my back, I can feel him lining himself up and I push back.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, stop that.” He reprimands me, I apologize.

“There are so many toys I’d like to use on you.”

I turn my head to look at him, “W-what kind?”

“We’ll use them as soon as you’re out of school.”

“But that isn’t a proper answer.” He shushes me and I can feel him slowly push into me and my head drops down onto the bed. He pulls out and pushes back in slowly before stopping, “Keep going!!” I demand him but he doesn’t move. “Please I want to come so badly. Louis.” He pulls out and pushes back in, this time a bit harder making my body jolt forward.

“Are you going to fuck me properly?” I question a smirk on my lips.

He pulls out digging his fingers into my hips adjusting his angle and he thrust into me so hard hitting my prostate dead on. I feel tears welling in my eyes because I’ve never felt that sensation before, it’s like it has taken over my whole body and I began seeing stars. I can’t bring myself to speak or move and I guess he got that because he continues to thrust into me hitting my prostate and I’m moaning a mantra of his name grabbing onto the sheets. When he sees I’m about to come he angles away from my prostate though he keeps up the pace. I come with my eyes shut tight, my right hand stroking me through it. He speeds up his thrust riding me through my high before he stills his movements and comes biting my back through the shirt. I sigh, a smile forming on my face.

“Harry,” I’m dazed and I don’t want to move the rush of my orgasm still coursing through my body. He pushes me on the other side of the bed and cleans up my come off the bed and then my chest. He lays a towel on the wet spot and starts getting dressed. When he’s done he sits at the edge of the bed and I’m looking at him with half lidded eyes trying to stay awake. I fail.

*

I wake up early to find that Louis isn’t there, it isn’t my ideal way to wake up but I have a post it stuck to my forehead and I think he’s such a dork. But he makes me happy.

_You’re even more hard headed when you’re sleeping, sleep tight baby. –Lou .x_

I grab all my last minute work for photography knowing I have to print majority of everything out at school before class. I shower, get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast with Liam. It’s quiet at first but then Liam breaks the silence; “You know, you and Louis are the only people I know who argue about sex while having sex.” I blush dropping my head on the table.

“Stop listening to us you’re so creepy!” I lift my head laughing.

“Sorry it’s just hard not to listen when we’re like right across the hall from each other and I’m trying to go to sleep but I hear little muffled moans and Louis telling you he wants to use toys on you. Our walls are super thin.”

I get out the chair and pick up my book bag, “On that note I should go.” He laughs loudly.

I get to school early and I do everything I need to before class, I smile when I see Mr. Branson sitting at his desk so I walk over and hand him my assignment. He takes a peek through and purses his lips nodding, “Can’t wait to read it Harry.” I smile heading back to my seat.

When I get out since I don’t have Math anymore, I have a break before biology class so I decide to go out to get some food. I don’t have my phone so there’s no one to text or talk to. I see someone walking close behind me but I don’t think much of it knowing it’s the lunch hour and people are all around. I stop at the bakery deciding to get three cannoli’s to eat on my way back to the school thinking I’d save one for Liam since it is his favorite desert. I turn into the park on my way back to the school as I see the same guy behind me. I sigh turning to look and it’s Nick wearing all black, dark shades and a beanie. I know it’s him by his body shape, I sort of memorize every little thing about him since I googled him.

“Harry.” He mutters wrapping his arm around my neck and I move his hand speeding up my pace. He clears his throat and the two guys in front of me whom I thought were random people turns pushing me against the nearest gate.

“What do you want with me?” I’m on the verge of tears already.

“Nothing, I finished reading your file yesterday and I’ve seen the research you’ve done on me and a few of my friends.”

I nod, “Okay if you want nothing why do you keep sending these people to hurt me?” I ask and he shakes his head snapping as they let me go. I can feel myself start to panic less and I feel a bit sure that he won’t touch me that is until he kicks me in the groin really hard with boots on. I fall to the floor in fetal position holding my balls; I’ve never felt worst pain in my life.

“ _You have this thing you do after you orgasm where you don’t believe you’re awake. It’s cute._ He sent you that; you slept with him last night. Didn’t you?” His voice is filled with rage and I think jealousy. I feel my hair being grabbed and then various punches to my face, I can feel my nose start to bleed and my eyes are shut tight feeling a bit too swollen to open them. I hear a woman shout and one of the guys pulls my hand from my balls as I feel someone kicking me there repeatedly and then my stomach. When I open my eye I see scissors and I think I’m about to get stabbed but I feel my hair being cut and I shout, ‘Stop!’ through tears.

“H-hey get away from him!!!” I hear a voice yell and then I hear footsteps running away. I begin to have a panic attack on the floor and I’m unsure of who’s around me but I hear a lot of voices until I completely pass out; and when I wake up I’m in an ambulance. One of the paramedics tries to start up conversation with me but I’m too hurt to talk so I eventually black back out.

I wake up what seems like hours later and the nurse runs by my side and start checking me out asking if I’m okay. I nod, I can’t really see since there’s a bandage over my left eye and one on my nose. I sit up and talk to the nurse about how I’m feeling and she explains everything that happened to me. Shortly two cops joins us,

“Hello sir, what’s your name?” I smile,

“I’m Harry,” We continue with small talk, them wanting to know a bit about me before they start asking serious questions.

“Do you know the guys who did this to you?” I shake my head, “Okay, so we’re going to need you to explain how they looked.” I shake my head again,

“I don’t want to press charges, I’m sorry for wasting your time.” I lick my swollen lips,

“Are you sure?” They ask me that about five times before giving up.

I get a hold of a phone and instantly ring Liam, Niall answers and I feel bad for bothering them.

“Yo! Yo! Liam here.”

“Niall I know it’s you, can put Liam on the phone.”

“Alright.” Niall gives the phone to Liam, “Harry, I’ve been calling you all day, where are you?” He asks and I start to cry,

“Can you please pick me up? I’m in the hospital I had a panic attack out on the street.”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be there. What hospital?” He asks.

“Bellevue, fifth floor, room 501.” I mumble and he repeats the name until I hang up.

I sit up on the bed as the woman offers me various prescriptions of pain relievers and others to help me sleep. I tell her about the pain in my stomach and how I was kicked in the groin and she nods, “Just take cold showers and try not to use it much and you’ll be fine.” I nod holding back my smile. “Also, try to lay easy? We’ve concluded you had a couple of bruises before today so you should watch yourself, probably take some time off from school or anything that might be stressful for you.”

 I shake my head, “I can’t do that it’s finals we—“ I hear Niall’s voice telling Liam _the room is here_ before they both bust inside.

“Just, a week straight of bed rest.” She continues, “The black eye will take about a month to completely go away; your nose is fractured so you’ll have to come back soon to get it checked so we can know if you need surgery. Your bruises should be gone in two weeks tops. Please before you leave – leave an address and phone number at the front desk? You can get the prescriptions from the pharmacy downstairs, it should still be open.”

I sigh, I’ll have to explain this to my mum when she sees me for Christmas and she’ll demand something from me like moving back home.

“Why do you have a black eye, Harry? What happened to your hair? Why do you? Did that guy from a few days ago come back?” I shake my head getting up. “Did Louis do this to you?” And for the first time since being in this hospital I think of Louis and I’ll have to explain this to him.

“No, Liam I’m fine. Can we go? I need to pick up some prescriptions and I’m tired.”

The car ride to the house is quiet, Niall drops us off and I instantly go to my bed and take my pain killers. I hear Liam and Niall talking but I can’t make out what so I just decide on going to sleep. When I wake in the middle of the night I turn to see someone cuddled with me, it’s Liam and I just want to kiss him until I die. He has been here for me through everything and I don’t know how I ever lived without him.

I kiss his forehead and his eyes flutter open, “Hey,” He mumbles.

“Go back to sleep.” I demand.

He nods, obeying, closing his eyes and then instantly opening them, “Louis stopped by; he was worried because you didn’t answer your phone or any of his texts.” I start to worry, “I told him you lost it and that you were sleeping.”

 I smile, “Thank you.”

He closes his eyes again, “He was worried because he didn’t see your car outside, he said he’ll be here before work. Rest up!” I start to panic; Liam notices and turns on the light and starts calming me. “Is he the one that did this to you?” He asks after about twenty minutes. I shake my head deciding it’ll be better to tell Liam the truth so he can tell me the right thing to do. I explain everything to him starting at the job TSASF and ending at what Louis’ stupid ex had done to me due to jealousy. When I glance at the clock, it’s 5:13 in the morning. I wipe away the tears as he’s saying what I should do and I end up falling asleep. I jump up to a loud knocking sound and I look at my bedside clock to see its 7:15, 15 minutes before my alarm clock would go off. Liam is wiping his face as he gets out of bed, “Uh, I-I’ll answer it.” There’s no doubt in my mind that – that isn’t Louis. “Meet us in the living room a.s.a.p., Harry.” He says and I nod.

I get up looking at my attire to see that Liam changed me out of my clothes and into pajamas when I was asleep last night. I hear Liam telling Louis that he has to be calm and I can hear Louis confused about what Liam is saying. I walk down the last few steps and reveal myself to Louis and I can hear him gasp loudly running over to me touching my bruised features. I bite my plump lips as he grabs a hold of my face and trace over all the marks with his fingers. He removes my bandage from my eye revealing my swollen black eye and his finger lightly grazes my nose making me flinch at the pain. He’s at a loss for words, I can see it, I can hear it in the way he breathes. He then lifts my shirt to which I fight pushing his hand away, his voice is dark and he looks me in my one good eye, “Don’t!” He lifts up my shirt and all the bruises on my body are revealed.

He moves away from me as I start to cry, he punches the wall putting a hole in it and I jump.

“Louis you’re going to have to calm down or he’ll have a panic attack.” I’m thankful that Liam’s still in the room. He walks out the house slamming the door shut behind him and when I walk over to the window I can see him shouting at Michael. I sit down crying, wiping my face as Liam comforts me rocking me back and forth. “Shh Haz, remember he’s angry because he cares for you.”

He comes back inside and joins me on the couch on the other side from Liam and lets me cry into his chest. “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you. I’m just scared to lose you Lou; I don’t want you to leave me for a mistake.” He doesn’t reply just continues to hold me.

After about fifteen minutes, Michael walks inside the house with five huge guys in suits and I look at Louis confused; he just gets up and directs the guys to the kitchen where they sit and have a full on meeting. When I feel I no longer have tears left inside me and I’m impatient I get up and go to the kitchen, they all get really quiet and Louis turns to face me,

“I’ll be back in there soon. Wait for me in there?”

I shake my head, “I want you to come in there with me now.”

He clears his throat, “Liam!!” He shouts and I jump. As Liam joins us I turn biting my lip blinking periodically, “Can you take Mr. Styles into the living room and keep him there for a few more minutes?” Liam nods and pulls me into the living room.

“What are they doing in there Li?”

“They’re discussing your safety and they’re trying to make sure none of this happens again.” I sigh but sit down on the couch. I grab my biology book and study for my final as Liam watches me. I can’t really concentrate hearing the talk that’s going on in the other room but I try my best. I get back up and Liam starts pulling me to sit,

“No, stop! Louis!!!” I fall onto the floor and groan at the pain, I look up to see Louis running into the room.

“Mr. Styles when are you going to stop being so hard headed.”

“I just want to speak to Michael, for a second, please?” He sighs walking into the kitchen as Liam helps me up. I walk up the steps and when I get to the top I see Michael at the bottom, “Come, come. Please it’s only for a second please?”

Michael follows me into my room and I lock the door behind him, I clear my throat offering him a seat but he shakes his head.

“Are you mad at me too?”

He shakes his head, “No, Mr. Styles, I’m upset that you let someone beat up on you like this.”

“I swear I deserved it, Michael. I just don’t want to lose Louis.”

He nods, “Did you have sexual intercourse with someone besides Mr. Tomlinson?” He asks

“No, no, no, no!” I shake my head and I never thought about it that way but that appears like that’s what happened. “I just, I don’t want him to hurt the person.”

“You should talk to him, Mr. Styles, you should know I can only stop him from hurting the people he loves and stop people from hurting him as best as I can. Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson cares about you more than he has cared about anyone in a while. Just give him time and be patient?” He walks out of the room leaving me to think.

I go back and sit in the living room with Liam until Louis and the guys come back the guy with the notepad opens the pad and grabs a pen out of his blazer pocket. I look at Louis confused as he sits on the couch next to me again,

“How long have you been getting beaten on?” Louis asks and I shrug. “Harry, you have to talk to me. If you don’t,” He leans forward pressing his lips to my ear, “I don’t want to force you in another way so it’s either you’re going to tell me this way so I can get that bastard who did this to you or tell me the other way.”

I swallow, “I-I’ve been, I- don’t…” I try to speak but I’m too nervous. Liam takes my hand as Louis asks me the question again this time slower, “Almost a-a week.” I stutter.

“Where’s your phone?” He asks directly after I finish.

“The-they took it.”

He nods, “You can track the phone.” He tells the guy writing stuff on the notepad and I know I should be upset with his stalker tendencies but I can’t bring myself to.  I miss him being demanding with me. I feel if he continued to be that way we wouldn’t be here right now trying to find the person who hurt me.

“Who did this to you?” He asks and I shake my head. I can’t say, Liam knows but Liam and Louis are different. Two different attitudes, two different tempers and two different situations the thought making me poke my tongue out to wet my lips.

“Harry, if you don’t fucking tell me.” He growls clenching his jaw and I can feel the shiver of fear run throughout my whole body. I turn my head away from him to look at the guys in our living room and then Liam. I shake my head as my breathing picks up.

“Does he have anything like a disorder or anything?” Guy number three asks and Liam nods.

“He sometimes has anxiety issues but the panic attack comes more often. Those are worst.” The guy nods as the notepad guy writes that down.

 “Does he have medication for that?” Liam nods.

“I’m going to assume you know what happened?” Louis looks to Liam as Liam looks at me.

He clears his throat, “Found out about it this morning. Before today, I didn’t, I knew he had gotten into a fight once with a random guy, today he told me it has happened every day this week by multiple people.”

“How many people were beating on you?” Louis asks me, turning the spotlight off of Liam. I think to myself trying to remember, “I’-I’m pretty sure there were four.”

He looks more and more angry the more I talk and I feel bad. He has always tried so hard to protect me and the moment I needed him he wasn’t around. I can see he’s beating himself up about it.

“Now I’m going to ask you this one more time Harry and you’re going to answer me, do you get that?” He asks and my lips quiver but I stutter out a faint _yes_. “Who did this to you?” He moves his hand to mine but never makes eye contact with me. They all exchange glances as if it’s some kind of code being said right before my eyes.

“N-nick,” I start and Louis grip tightens on my hand, his head whipping towards me, “Grimshaw.”

He starts signing something with his hands, the one he punched the wall with are red with his knuckles bleeding. He gets up as the guys along with Michael walk out the front door; I get up and follow him.

“No, please don’t say anything, Louis. He has a reason; let me explain, please, I don’t want you to hear it from him.” I start to beg knowing it’ll be better for me to explain everything.

“Harry, it’s almost eleven. I’ve been here all morning; we’re going to go get something to eat and I’ll be right back for you to explain everything else.”

I shake my head looking up at him, “Please, just a few minutes, please, please.”

He sighs looking past me to where I turn to see Liam, “Have him take his meds, I’ll be back before he wakes.” Liam nods pulling me from him. It was a bit of a struggle but he eventually gets me off. Louis grabs my wrist holding them together before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips, my fingers ghost over my lips watching Louis walk off and Liam pulls me to the house. “Liam!” I hear Louis and I turn confused. Liam jogs over to him their backs against me as he points around the street, Liam just nods. He ends pointing to the fourth guy who’s standing with his arms behind his back talking to Michael. Liam walks back to me and we watch as the cars slowly start to pull away, Louis’ car being the last one.

“What was that about?” I ask Liam.

“You have a body guard, Harry.” Liam mumbles and calls out for the guy to come inside and get comfortable. He takes me to the room and we talk about everything after I take my painkiller and sleeping medicine, he tells me to not worry before I’m off to sleep.

I wake up smiling when I see Louis and he grabs the cup of water off the dresser giving it to me. Next to the cup of water is a folder and I remember it from when Nick was looking through it. I don’t make eye contact with him out of fear, turning my head to the door, I see Michael, I feel much safer but still horrible.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asks voice strong, I nod.

“Are you ready to talk and explain everything?” I bite my lip nevertheless I nod.

“Okay, so Nick gave me this after we settled something’s out.” My head snaps up and I’m a bit worried. “What? Why? Did you touch him? Violence isn’t the answer Lou…You should know that.” I speak softly.

“Yeah Harry, but look at you. I couldn’t let him think that this is okay to do. If anyone messes with you I’d beat the shit out of them even if I have to for the rest of my life.” I want to smile because it’s sweet but I can’t bring myself to.

“Are you going to hit me?” I ask nervous.

He shakes his head, “That’s why Michael is here. I don’t want to; if I get the urge he’ll drag me out of here. But explain, what were you doing, what were your intentions?”

“Why do I have a bodyguard? I don’t need one.”

He shakes his head, “Mr. Grimshaw is a tough guy, not much money but he’s not the calmest person out there. It’s just in case he may want payback but this’ll only be up until you leave for your mum’s and after that everything will be fine.” I understand and I’m thankful, I think if I was to get hit again I’d die.

“Please don’t interrupt me or I’ll be afraid to continue speaking. Just let me explain, I promise none of this was my intention.” He clears his throat grabbing the chair and pulls it closer to me.

“I was tired of living here and not attributing to the house. This is Liam’s parents’ home and he usually buys the food here when we’re in need but I don’t like living off of other people. I’ve been looking for a job for almost a whole year and one day I woke up looking in the newspaper and there was this acting job. I didn’t know, I’m not a really good actor but I just thought easy job, easy money.” He nods, his hands balled into a fist. “So, after I got hired I was told it was a spy agency and they were recruiting. They were paying much better than they said in the newspaper and I just thought it was good and it’ll be fun. That’s when they put you as my target. I was just supposed to find out your business plans only but then…”

“Is that why you wouldn’t sleep with me the first month of our relationship?” Louis interrupts.

I nod my head, “I wasn’t supposed to mix business with pleasure. I was going to quit but I didn’t want to lose my only source of income if I didn’t know where we were in our relationship, if we weren’t anything. That’s why I kept pushing my thoughts on you because I wanted to know if I quit would you still be around or was I just a game for you. But then you turned me down, you turned me down that day you came over.” I start becoming emotional, “I just wanted you to love me, I loved you but I understood, we are two totally different people with two totally different life perspectives. I never admitted that I love you until you came to Florida, when I saw that you were trying. I switched my assignment from you before Florida though, t-the night of the gathering…”

“Mr. James?” He questions, I nod disappointed in myself.

“Can’t help but think that you’re lying. That who you are, everything you’ve said, and everything we’ve done was for money. That’s basically what it was Harry! You did all of this shit for money!!!” He shouts getting up and I quickly look at Michael then back at Louis as I move away watching him closely. “I-I don’t even get it. I can’t even stand the sight of you right now knowing that you used me this way! I fucking trusted you. I never trust people but I trusted you and I tried for you! And what do I get?”

“But I didn’t use you, I promise I didn’t. I fell in love with you; I never knew how much I needed someone in my life until I met you. I never wanted any of your money or any of the things you gave me involving your money and you know that I was --”

He interrupted me again shouting, “Stop fucking lying to me and tell me the truth for once, Harry, you don’t do none of that shit to someone you love unless you never loved them or you stopped loving them. Maybe that’s why your dad left.”

I gasp loudly surprised by the comparison as Louis continues to shout at me but I can’t make out what’s being said. I quickly open my bedside draw digging through it and grab my antidepressants because I can feel myself become more anxious as I stare at him through blurry eyes. I quickly take it realizing now that Louis is quiet and watching. I see Liam standing outside the door talking to Michael and I can’t really make out what’s being said, I start to have flashbacks of my childhood remembering my dad leaving.

“I’m sorry,” I mumble as Louis starts to walk out the room.

“I never wanted to hurt you the way my dad hurt my mom. I deserve you being angry at me; I get it if you don’t want anything to do with me.” I continue to talk and apologize even when I realize Louis isn’t in my room anymore and Michael isn’t near Liam. Liam and I lock eyes and he comes wiping my tears away and grabs the water out my hand and pushes me down. I fall back to sleep soon after that.

*

I take my last two finals and am relieved when it sets in that this semester is over. Niall party is on Friday so he keeps me busy the rest of the week wrapping presents or some other random stuff. I still have my black eye and multiple bruises on my body but I feel much better physically than I did a week ago.

*

Friday comes early and I go to Niall’s party with Liam and Scott, my new body guard. Scott and I have become really close since Louis hired him to follow me while I’m in town at least. I haven’t spoken to Louis since that night and it makes me sad to see he can go this long with being without me.  I leave the party early as I get too drunk to stand straight deciding I’m just not up for partying right now but I demand Liam to stay even though he leaves to California to meet his sister to go to Ohio for their family Christmas vacation tomorrow.

Back during Thanksgiving Louis had canceled my Christmas plane tickets because we were going to fly together the day of Christmas since his birthday is the day before. I open our mailbox and find plane tickets in it with a post it note on it explaining why the tickets. He bought the ticket for the day of his birthday and I think the fact that he did that specifically hurts me, to see he’s this upset with me at least.

*

Scott drives me to the airport and we part when they call for my flight. School doesn’t come back until February so I have a whole month and a week with my family, but I don’t think I can face them with everything that has happened. So I skip my flight hailing a cab and drive back to my place. I sigh feeling awkward actually being in this house alone, it hurts to think of all the laughs and things I’ve done with Louis. But then his face keeps replaying in my mind when I told him the truth about everything. I sigh dragging my suitcase up the stairs to my room as I crawl in my bed staring at the ceiling in the dark room being left alone with my thoughts.

I jump out of my sleep as my phone starts ringing and I see that it’s mum. I ignore the call. The next time it’s Gemma and I ignore the call again. It continues to ring every five seconds and I feel bad for not telling them I didn’t make the flight but I don’t want to speak to anyone as of now. I turn my phone off and cry to myself thinking of what I’m doing to Gemma, what I’m doing to my mom. I sob into my pillow for hours before falling asleep.

*

Minutes turn into hours, days into weeks and I still won’t touch anything Louis has given me. All of it is sitting on my desk and every day I just stare at it and cry. I think about the day I came upstairs from being with Justin and me telling him _I love you_. I actually believe it and I can see how in love with him I am but he doesn’t want me, I shout to myself as I start picking out my every flaw and throwing things across my room.

*

Before I know it, it’s New Years and I still haven’t touched my phone. I haven’t even left my room unless I had to shower or eat, and even when I ate I never finished anything. I can see myself start to lose weight but it isn’t drastic. Some nights I want to die, others I think about doing it but I can’t do that to my family or Liam, that’ll probably be the last straw for my mom. I’ve been listening to the radio a lot getting into music that reminds me of the music that Gemma and I used to listen to when I was younger like Passenger – Let Her Go.

*

There’s a knock on the door every day, fives time a day for the first week of January. I hear it and get nervous so I hide in the bathroom until it stops. It’s sort of funny how Robin always spoke about me being anti-social and this is a new level for me. I like it, I think of myself being thirteen again and having no one then turning fourteen and spending time with Dingo…I miss Dingo.

I cut on my phone after weeks to a bunch of messages and phone calls popping up. I ignore them not even scanning my eyes pass them; I just go to Michael’s number and text him.

-

**From: Harry Styles**

11:06pm: I miss how it used to be with us…. I miss you

-

**From: Dingo**

11:06pm: I do, too. I’m happy you’re alright.

-

**From: Harry Styles**

11:07pm: Let my mom know I’m okay?

-

**From: Dingo**

11:08pm: Will do pup, Anne will be relieved.

11:08pm: But you aren’t really okay.

-

**From: Harry Styles**

11:10pm: Nope.

-

**From: Dingo**

11:11pm: I’m still here for you, whenever you need me. I’m a call away.

-

**From: Harry Styles**

11:15pm: I know. I’ll come around in the summer or hopefully before.

-

**From: Dingo**

11:16pm: Yeah, hopefully before. x

-

I cut the phone off and put it under my pillow feeling better than I have in a while. About ten minutes later I hear a knock at the door, it’s loud and overwhelming. As the banging continues I get nervous taking my anti-depressants dry to calm myself down trying to think of whom it can be and then I remember Louis can track my phone. I hear the door slam open and my eyes go wide putting the lock on my room door.

“Harry!” I hear Louis’ voice followed by a bunch of other people. The sound of him calling my name gets closer and I stand to the door, “Harry!” He says and I close my eyes,

“What do you want?”

“I’ve been worried fucking sick about you. Open this fucking door up!” I jump back when I hear a loud thump as if he was kicking the door.

I shake my head against the door, “No Lou, I’m fine. Go away!”

“I just want to talk, please. I miss you.”

“Are you alone?” I ask instantly falling into his trap and I hear a bunch of movements before he answers,

“Yeah,”

I unlock the door and step back and when he comes in I attack him in a hug. He picks me up and squeezes me as if it’s been months since we last saw each other.

“Liam is going to kill me for giving them permission for breaking the door.” I smile moving my head to his neck as I start nuzzling to get comfortable.

“Don’t care, missed you.” I mumble feeling myself tear up.

He lets me go as someone knocks on the door and I hear Michael’s voice, “The door can be fixed first thing tomorrow, are you staying here Mr. Tomlinson?”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m going to help him pack his suitcase and I’m going to need you to book the earliest plane ticket you can.” Michael nods and leaves. I sleep on the couch that night on Louis’ lap after I’m done packing. I’ve spoken to my mum and Louis and they planned everything to make sure I make it to Florida for the rest of my break.

*

When I wake up Louis isn’t there but Michael is, it’s always nice to see a familiar face. I shower and dress deciding that I should see my mum. Scott watches over the house as Michael escorts me to the airport and he watches me get onto the plane I guess until the plane leaves.

“How do you guys find flights so quick?” I ask Michael as we drive to the airport.

He smiles, “Mr. Tomlinson’s connections, as well as the fact that he has a share in a few plane companies. “If there’s no space, he can easily make arrangements happen with a call.” Michael lets me know.

A few hours later I’m at the airport waiting for my bags when I hear my name and my mom running over to me, I hug her and telling her how sorry I am and how much I love her.  That day I explain the job to them and everything that happened with Nick and Louis I actually feel good getting it off of my chest to them since they made me feel a million times better. I can tell that my mom was just beginning to bond with Louis a lot and it’s obvious that she’s going to miss him being around but I tell her it’s alright.

“I’ll find someone better who you’ll love.” I smile pressing my lips to her temple.

*

It’s snowing today. I’ve been here in Florida for about two weeks and every day I’ve been home I’ve spent with Dingo. Louis haven’t tried contacting me and I’m starting to feel okay with that, at least whenever Dingo is around to help me forget about him. He invited me over to watch my favorite comedy, Grown Ups, so I’m dressed and I sneak off to his family home. His little cousin, Bella, happily takes my hand when they open the door and pull me to the living area pushing me on the couch next to him, excited to start the movie. They join us and we all cuddle and watch the tv laughing and making random jokes.

“Michael, Michael lets go play in the snow please? A lot is down now!!” Dingo looks at me and I nod my head getting up as I slowly put back on my jacket, scarf and hat.

We go outside with the kids and we start to build a snowman. Dingo throws a snowball at me and I wince at the cold nevertheless after about an hour of making our snowman we start a snowball fight. When Dingo and I get exhausted the kids continue to run around the yard chasing each other as I lay on my back and make a snow angel. When I look up Dingo is next to me and I get up laughing, “I honestly don’t know if I’m hot or cold.” I loosen my scarf and sigh making sure not do much damage to my snow angel.

“Yeah, these kids have me worn out.” He sighs plopping his head down on my shoulder.

I take my gloves off and run my hand over his pale cheeks and stroke it softly, “Same, but today was a good day. I’m happy to be spending time with you again.” He hums his eyes closing pushing his cheek into my hand.

“I love you,” He mumbles eyes still closed enjoying my touch.

“Ohm, Dingo, the sap.” I tease, “I love you, too.” I mutter back and I hesitate, but, I press our lips together. He smiles into the kiss moving a hand to my neck as he moves to get comfortable kissing me nicely. I hum into it, tuning his cousins out, who are in their own little world. My eyes closes and I slip my tongue into his mouth as he gets up and slowly lays me back into the snow. It’s more romantic than it sounds and I can feel myself heating up the longer we kiss. Dingo moves his lips from mine and unzips my jacket a bit as his lips attaches to my neck and he starts to suck a love bite into my neck. My hands play with the hair at the back of his head letting my fingers glide through it as he make his mark. I grab his head pulling it back up to my mouth as we continue to kiss slow and lovingly.

“Nasty!” I hear his cousin say and I pull away laughing. They’re not young to where they wouldn’t know about kissing they’re thirteen but they seem like the kids to not care about boyfriends or girlfriends.

Dingo pecks my lips and laughs along with me peppering my face, “Hey Harry, I think that guy was looking for you, he just went back into your house.”

“What guy?” I ask still sprawled out on the floor.

“I don’t know when you two were eating each other’s face he came looked over the fence. I waved and he left.” Bella pouts.

“Was it someone you saw before?” She shakes her head. I look at Dingo and shrug, “I should go see who she’s talking about and I’ll be back yeah?” He nods getting up.

I get up and jump over the fence like I used to do when I was younger and walk into the house through the back door. “Hey sweetie, you--” I hear my mom and smile interrupting her,

“Hi mom,” I kiss her cheek.

“You seem happier, I guess it’s because Louis.” I raise an eyebrow.

“No, haven’t spoken to him since I left California.” She looks surprised,

“He’s upstairs in your room.” I nod running upstairs disobeying her shout to take off my shoes.

I open the door and there he goes, Louis Tomlinson is sitting on my bed on the phone. He puts a finger up and continues to talk as my mom comes behind me,

“Give me your shoes, Chick!” I sigh taking off my shoes and I give it to her. I wait and wait and wait but he’s deep in conversation with whomever’s on the phone, they’re speaking French, I believe it is, me only understanding a few words.

After about twenty minutes he gets off the phone and turns to me, “Harry,” He mumbles.

“What are you doing here?” I ask sounding sympathetic but anxious.

“I came to check on you. Usually I video chat meetings when they’re in these kinds of places; but I wanted to see you in person. You look like you’re doing better.”

“Much better,”

“That love bite tells me so, also.” I nod deciding if he wants me to be honest then I should be honest,

“Yeah, I guess the love bite shows how much happier I am now than I was before.”

“Are you being smart?” He asks narrowing his eyes, “Don’t be smart.” He growls his eyes becoming dark, “Are you with him?”

“Why does it matter?” I reply.

“Answer me!”

_Oh how I’ve missed this_ , “No we’re not together.”

He gets up and grabs his jacket putting it on as he walks out of the room. I sigh and get up following him, “Where are you going?” He fixes his scarf,

“I just came to check on you, Harry, make sure everything was alright.” He hugs my mum goodbye and wave at Robin after putting on his shoes.

“But you can at least stay for a while, I still want to talk.” He shakes his head walking out the door,

“I can’t.” I look around for a jacket or my shoes but they’re far away so I walk outside following him.

“Will you come back to check on me again?” I make a funny face stepping in the slushy snow. He turns to look at me,

“Go in the house and I’ll call later.”

“No, I want an answer.”

“You’re so hard headed; go before you won’t hear from me at all.”

“Will you come or not?”

He sighs and I half smile, “I have a meeting in two hours. I have to go run over the notes and then I’m going to have dinner, I can meet you after dinner.” I nod, “What time will that be?”

“Goodbye Mr. Styles.”


	9. Chapter 9

Louis stands me up and doesn’t pick up his phone when I call him. I sigh upset that I actually trusted him to come back around or at least talk to me. I decide to go into town with Justin and his lame friends to the sports bar the next day. I’ve been trying to act as cheerful as I can being that I’m so upset and I don’t want everyone to see me and attempt to get me to leave Louis alone. I get Justin to drop me off at the hotel telling him that Louis is expecting me and by 9:52pm I’m there. I walk up to the elder woman at the front desk, firstly, shaking my curls and moving it out my face, the woman bites her lip when I smile and I think to myself, if I was straight I’d probably get with her.

“I’m here for Louis Tomlinson, it’s a surprise.”

She starts to type into the computer and shakes her head, “I can let you go up but I can’t tell you his room number sir.”

I sigh, “Give him a call.”

She calls but he doesn’t pick up and she shakes her head.

“Uh, google!” I shout and she jumps at my outburst, “Just google me and you’ll see that he’s my boyfriend.” Her eyes widen but she asks for my identification. I give her my state I.D and she googles me. She hums looking at pictures of us and I get on my tippy toes to look at them with her, a smile on my face. I remember that I’m so angry right now and I’m getting impatient and more annoyed the more he pops up.

“Okay, Mr. Styles, he’s in the pent house suite.” I smile at her and I’m off to the elevators quickly.

While in the elevator I’m fuming thinking about everything we’ve been through. I see this more so as fighting for what we have than letting go easily. I feel my heart beat start to race as I step off the elevator and knock on the door. No answer and not a peep. I wonder if he’s even here. I knock again, this time louder, and I vaguely hear his voice. He opens up with a towel wrapped around him looking surprised,

“What are you doing here?” He asks

“Well, that isn’t the way to greet someone you ditched.” I walk inside and he sighs closing the door behind me. He walks off into the bedroom to change and I follow him, “Why didn’t you pick up my calls or I don’t know; why didn’t you come?”

“I got busy, everything slipped my mind. I told you I had dinner plans, it ran later than expected and I got tired.” He explains and I ignore the fact that it’s a perfectly good answer besides the fact that it’s been twenty-four hours since we were supposed to meet up.

“You got busy? I waited for you yesterday completely dressed up hoping for the best!” I shout and he turns to look at me after putting on his underwear,

“Why are you shouting? Calm your voice!” He warns.

“No because I’m fucking angry!” I shout wanting him to hear and see how hurt I am. “You fucking made me feel stable and then one little fucking mistake and you leave me then you come to make sure I’m okay? No! Just either leave me alone or stay with me!” I shove him and he grabs my arms,

“Harry, I’m warning you.” He pushes me away and sits on the bed grabbing his cell phone, dialing someone; I snatch it out of his hand,

“Stop doing that.” He grabs the hand the phone is in, he gets up and takes the phone and holds me against the wall and I watch him, confused.

“Hello? Anne? Yes, Louis. I’m actually calling because Harry showed up over here making a big commotion at my hotel and I want to ask can you send Justin and Robin so I won’t have to have him arrested. I’m in the penthouse suite.” My eyes go wide and I’m surprised and I start to struggle shouting profanities as he lets go. I grab a cup off of the night stand and I throw it at the mirror. “Harry!” He grabs a hand full of my hair from behind and brings my head back, “Why are you doing this? I don’t want to touch you.”

“Go ahead hit me! I know you want to! Do it!” I shout in his face hitting his chest repeatedly through tears. “I just wanted you to fucking forgive me, I’m fighting for what we had because it was real. Why aren’t you fighting? I love you, Lou, do you not love me?” He lets go of me, grabbing something off the dresser and the walks out of the room, I slide to the floor sobbing.

I get up shortly after and I see him sitting on the couch, “Are you going to talk to me?” I ask and he takes a look at me before looking back at his hands. I walk over to the glass table putting my hand under it as if I’m going to flip it over.

“Don’t do that.” He mumbles squeezing what I see to be a stress ball in his hand.

“Will you talk to me?” I ask again.

He doesn’t answer and I guess that’s my queue and I flip the table jumping back as the glass loudly shatters onto the floor. I look at him and he stammers over to me pulling me away from the glass by throwing me across the room and I bang into the wall, ending up on the floor in pain. I stay still trying to catch my breath when I feel myself being picked up by the neck with my back on the wall and my feet not touching the ground.

“Trying so hard not to hit you, do you know how fucking hard that is?”

I’m at lost for words knowing I drove him to it but it still is surprising to actually see how upset he is.

“Do you see everything you’ve put me through, Harry? Everything you’re doing now? You’re my weakness. Is that what you want to hear? Or that I nearly killed Nick because he even tortured you like that? Or that I’ve spoken to your mom every day after she found out that we’ve broken up?” I break the eye contact and he lets me down though his hand is still on my neck cutting off my breathing, completely. I start to fight to loosen his hand on me since I’m getting dizzy from lack of oxygen.

“Or would you like to know that I love you back. I saw myself start to love you before the whole Nick thing, before the whole split we had right before Thanksgiving or before that night when I stayed at your mom’s house and you thought I was sleeping and you told me you loved me.” I was drifting in and out of consciousness and I could feel my vision start to blacken but there was a knock at the door and he let me down carelessly as I kept my eyes closed trying to stop the world from spinning.

I hear the door unlock and my mom’s voice before a bunch of footsteps come running my way.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” I watch as Justin steps closer to Louis.

Robin shakes his head, “Justin don’t fight with him, look at this place, I’m sure Harry provoked him.”

“He’s breathing. Harry, baby, are you okay?” My mom asks.

I’m silent trying to focus on regulating my breathing but really just repeating Louis’ words in my head.

“Here Justin, put this on the back of his head and hold it there.” Gemma says handing him something.

After a few more minutes, I open my eyes and Louis isn’t in the room. I sigh getting up, “You guys can go home. I’m going to stay here with him.” Justin lets go of a bag of half melted ice and hands it to me.

 My mom shakes her head, “No! No! You’re coming home, Harry, you’re coming home.”

“Listen to your mom, Chick.” I hear Justin.

I shake my head, “If I leave he won’t love me anymore. Look what I did to his hotel…Mom, I have to fix this.” I beg.

Louis walks into the room dressed casual a white shirt, blue pants and sneakers. “You can’t fix anything Harry, that table alone cost five thousand dollars and the mirror you broke in there cost a good grand. It’s safe if you go.”

“I don’t care about safe, I just want to be with you. Louis, do you not hear me? I wish for you to forgive me for my mistake. Let’s try again, let’s see how things go. You said you started to love me, are you just going to let those feelings go?”

“Are you not fucking aware that I could’ve just killed you if I pressed a little harder?” He steps closer as Justin puts his hand on Louis’ chest; I’m surprised how he’s shouting without raising his voice and the look scares me.

“I know you won’t, even if you tried, you wouldn’t of.”

“Anne, can I talk to you and Gemma?” Louis gestures for them to follow and my mom hesitates nevertheless follows him. He locks the door behind them and I can’t hear a peep.

“Chick, you’re making him hate you.” Justin says and I try my best not to hit him upside the head.

“No, I’m getting him to remember just how much he loves me. Justin he loves me and I love him and if we love each other then why are we breaking up? I just…”

“Stop being blind, Harry. You weren’t even this crazy when you and Dingo broke up. Louis isn’t someone you meet and you fall in love with happy ever after. He has big jobs to do, you knew that, you know this, just give it up. He’s all about his money.”

I shake my head, “He nearly killed someone for me. If you don’t love someone you will kill for, then, I don’t know what love is.” Someone knocks on the door stopping me from continuing to stick up for myself and my relationship. Justin runs over answering it. I hear a woman’s voice as he lets them in seeing that they’re maids. They gasp at the scenery hesitantly walking over to the table that’s now shattered on the floor. After about five minutes my mom, Gemma and Louis walks out and I look at them.

“Uh, we’re going to stay here for tonight,” My mom announces and I turn my head eyes lit up. “Under one condition though,” I nod vigorously, “Tonight you can stay with Louis and yes we’ll be here but no fighting or hitting. Secondly, his therapist is nearby here so she’ll be here tomorrow morning.” I get confused and I guess Louis could tell.

“Couples counseling is sort of what I asked for since Gemma and Justin are a bit rocky as well. She’s anxious to speak to you specifically Harry, now let me show everyone to their room.” He smooth’s out his plan white tee pointing down the hallway of the suite.

“Anne, Robin, you can have the room down the hallway. It’s pretty big and feel comfortable to order anything you’d like. Gemma, Justin, your rooms are right across from Harry’s.”

“I get my own? No! I want to sleep with you.”

He sighs, “No, I have things to do.”

“H, stop being a brat and just take your own room until tomorrow.” Gemma says, annoyed.

“No, I want to sleep with Louis, please?” I beg looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He sighs, obviously annoyed, “Okay once I’m done telling them what to do I’m going to head to bed since I have a meeting tomorrow morning. I ask that if I’m asleep Harry, that you won’t disturb me.” I nod my head.

I smile as Louis calls for two of the maids into the master bedroom and directs them to clean up the mirror. He calls someone on the phone and explains that he broke the table and the mirror and would need it instantly replaced and hangs up without another word.

I watch as Gemma and Justin disappear into their room obviously exhausted and Robin and mom are sitting on the couch.

“Louis!” I call, “Come please.” He tells me to wait continuing to explain to the maids what he’ll like done. Once he’s done he gestures me to the kitchen where he opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water out closing it behind him and looking over at me. “Thanks.” I mumble nervously, “I’m sorry for being this way.”

He sips at his water and nods, “I get it, don’t apologize. The easiest thing to do is to leave but you’re sticking it out and trying to work it out.” He goes to walk out of the kitchen not going into the master suite, but into the other free room. I feel bad nevertheless I join mom and Robin on the couch.

“Your hair,” My mom says combing her fingers through it. My hair is very short, uneven and sticks up. “You’re so strong baby, going through that traumatic period of being abused.” She smiles, “But you know if Louis decides tomorrow that he doesn’t want to continue this relationship, you have to let him go.”

I frown, “I know I will have to.” I look down at my fingers not really wanting to think negatively about what will happen tomorrow. “I think I’m going to just shave my hair very low until it grows back out.” I tell her and she widens her eyes shaking her head.

“It doesn’t look horrible, honey. It isn’t the best style but it suits you. You made a very good hairstyle out of something bad. Leave it, let it grow and before you leave for school, we can get haircuts together.” She says as if it’s a promise. I nod sitting under her. Once I start nodding off, my mom directs me to the bedroom that Louis went into earlier as Robin directs the maids out. I undress myself until I’m left in my underwear and then I’m climbing into bed wrapping my arms around his waist falling asleep quick.

When I wake up, I’m being shaken by Louis, to tell me that Dr. Greene is here. I barely hear but I nod stepping out of bed and go into the living room where I see everyone is dressed sitting on the couch waiting for me.

“I-uh-sorry I’ll go dress.” I run into the room quickly putting on my clothes from the day before and come back out to see there’s a seat next to Louis in which I take and shake the woman’s hand. I turn my head looking at everyone with a smile as my stomach growls loudly,

“Are you hungry?” I hear Louis ask.

I shake my head, “I’m fine, thanks.” I smile putting my hand on my head trying to hold my headache nevertheless he gets up and comes back to the living room with a plate of food and juice sitting it on my lap.

“Well Hello everyone, I’m Dr. Greene.” She greets and I smile, mouth already full with pancakes, her voice is soft and intriguing and I think I know why Louis has chosen her to be someone he talks to.

“Let’s get started shall we?” She asks as everyone nods. “Okay what seems to be the problem?” She questions and everyone looks to me. I roll my eyes, “Well between Louis and I – he broke up with me because of a job I had and I understand. Anyways I decided I didn’t want to come home for Christmas or New Years which I didn’t. I guess my mom was getting worried and he came over to my house back in California, found me and made me come here. A few weeks later he showed up here to ‘check in on me’.

“Louis?” She asks and he shakes his head, “Harry mentioned everything.”

“Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Twist you’re just here to watch and help further explain everything to me, yes?” Both Robin and my mum nod in which Dr. Greene nods back to let them know she got it.

“Okay Gemma and Justin, what about you two?”

Justin sighs obviously annoyed, “Gemma is getting more unpleased with me spending more time with my friends instead of her. Overall I think besides her constant attitudes we’re good.”

Gemma interrupts sucking her teeth, “The only time I get to spend time with Justin is when we’re together with my family. When we’re not together as a group he’s sleeping the whole time or with his friends so where does that leave me?” Gemma argues looking at Justin. “Obviously it’s too much asking you for your time.”

Dr. Greene nods writing down everything that’s being said.

“How long have you been together?” She asks looking towards Gemma and Justin,

“Almost five years.” Gemma comments.

Then she looks towards Louis and I, “We’ve been together for a few months.” I murmur.

“I know this is far too blunt being we’ve only been here for a few minutes but Gemma seems to know what she wants and what she needs from you, Justin.” Justin nods playing with his lips, “Justin give Gemma some alone time if you know what I mean. Take her out every now and then; sometimes ask her to just stay home when everyone goes out so you two can spend a little time doing what you want. Gemma, try not to get upset with him spending a lot of time with his friends. It seems all his time either goes to his friends or your family; give him the benefit of the doubt?” Gemma nods. “I can see you two are madly in love and you don’t want to give up on what you have but I can assure you that with nothing but trying you’ll be good just try working on the same page. Let’s start with a date or a cooked dinner just for the two of you. Either way, you both need to listen to each other, you both know what you want, you’re just not communicating well enough.”

Gemma looks a Justin with a pout and Justin kisses the pout away pulling her into his chest. I always loved that little moment when Gemma ended up being wrong and instead of Justin boasting about it in her face he’ll just show her his love with little things.

“Now Louis, what attracted you to Harry?”

“Everything about him attracted me to him.” He mumbles.

“Be clearer, please?” She demands not making eye contact.

 “Well when I noticed him I remember his hair and his eyes and then his smile and it was a mixture of feelings going through me. He’s very nice to look at I don’t think anyone could deny that but I knew there was more to him and after we got to sat down that same night and I kept questioning him about what he’s doing with his life and he’d reply with ambivalent jokes I knew I wanted to get to know him better.”

“What about you, Harry?” She asks.

I’m about to speak when Louis interrupts and says, “His job.”

I frown playing with the food on my plate now, “Fuck you!” I groan under my breath.

“Watch your mouth, Chick.” My mom mumbles moving her hand to my lower back rubbing it lightly.

“If you’re going to hold that over my shoulder, forever, then, how about we end this here.” Louis stays quiet and I smile at how much he’s letting me say without grabbing me up or threatening me. “I think whether my job assigned me to him or not it wasn’t the job that made me fall for him. His eyes are really nice and he has this thing about him that makes him really intriguing.” I admit. “I do apologize for not speaking about the job sooner but I didn’t want to lose him and I feel if I told him any earlier I would’ve…For sure.”

“How did it affect your relationship like the changes from before to now?”

“He’s a lot easier on me now. It’s as if he doesn’t care and that hurts me a lot. He checked on me always, couldn’t go three hours without texting or calling or showing up at the house. He used to make sure I spoke to him a certain way, he always sort of scared me whenever he’d get this sound in his voice or he’ll look at me a certain way…”

“Has he ever touched you before yesterday?” Gemma asks and I shake my head.

“I know he wouldn’t ever touch me that way. But like now he’s letting me shout at him in front of you guys, take us back a month ago and I probably would’ve been scared but I like the fear he gives me. I like him being overbearing and protective even if I argue with him about it.”

“Why do you think he’s acting that way?”

“Because, we’re not fucking.” I start to laugh and I look up at Louis but he has a face to say _stop fucking around_. I hear Justin laughing and he reaches over everyone to give me a pound on my hand to which Gemma pushes him.

Dr. Greene nods, “Gemma are you two having sex?”

Justin instantly replies, “Nope.”

 “Why aren’t you having sex?”

“We’re staying at her parent’s house until we find a place and she’d feel weird doing so.” He replies with no problem.

“What about you?” She asks Louis.

“Well, we haven’t been on good terms. We’ve barely been together long enough this past month to even think about it. It’s just not the most important thing in our relationship right now; it’s just making us gather whether we’re going to be together or not.”

“That’s good, Louis, that means you’re still in hope of being with Harry? How does that feel? The thought of you two, being together?” She asks him. 

“I miss Harry, that one month away from him scared the shit out of me. I could barely stand the look of him when I saw him because I don’t look at him the same as I did before.”

“That’s fine, it’s fine to change your perception of me but let me show you that I’m worth being with. I think I’ve showed you that I’m not with you because of your money or whatever you have. I want your loyalty and love not your money or fame. I know what you’re looking for, Louis, I am what you’re looking for don’t let one mistake make you think otherwise.”

“What about Michael?” He asks. “Is Michael your rebound? If you and I don’t work out Michael would be there.”

“I don’t get why you’re so uptight about Michael, he was my first love okay, but what we had was over once he let me leave him. Like if I was to say, oh later I’m going out with Michael and I’m going to stay over his house and we’re going to have sex.”

“Harry, stop talking about it as if it’s nothing big.” My mom argues annoyed.

“Look at the look on his face he wants to strangle me for disrespecting him but he isn’t.” I huff out the last part staring at Louis. “I want you to be yourself; I want you to strangle me when I’m upsetting you. I’m sorry and I can’t apologize enough but I’m not going to kiss your ass if we’re going to try to make things work out, I want you to want that, too.”

“Louis, do you want that or are you still not sure?”

“Well I’m pretty sure I want to be with Harry as I told Anne a few weeks ago. I’m just not sure if it’s healthy for us to be together and yesterday made me realize that even more but then again we weren’t together yesterday, so, maybe being together is the right thing.”

“That’s good.” She mumbles.

“Okay that’s going to be it for today. I think overall we’ve gotten to the base and there’s a lot to talk about when you’re not in group. So have some alone time and finish talking everything out. Here’s my card if there’s anything else you may need or want to talk about.” She hands a card to everyone with a smile. After a few minutes of her packing up she shakes everyone’s hand and leaves. Everyone seems more aware, more happy and calm with their problems and I’m happy because of that. I leave to the kitchen digging in the fridge seeing nothing. I grab the banana on the counter top and sit down eating it as Louis joins me, “Are you feeling better, Mr. Styles?”

I nod, “Thank you, she helped me see that I’m crazy.” He laughs standing behind the counter. “Thanks for flying her out for us. I think we all needed it.” I mumble taking a bite of the banana.

He nods, “I went out to a meeting earlier, got back and you were still sleep. That sort of shows you have a lot on your mind, if I can say so.” I give him a thumb up agreeing.

“I’m sorry about breaking everything and shouting at you and making you touch me that way. I’ll pay you back…..Eventually.”

He shakes his head laughing at my last few words, “I’m trying to stop, I’m sorry for doing so. Don’t feel the need to pay me back because it’s nothing to me just don’t let it happen again. You can’t follow me around and cause ruckus, you can’t act that way, do you hear me?”

I nod just as my phone starts to ring; I hop off the counter and walk towards the room, “It’s okay. I’ll try to fix myself.” I mumble patting his waist before running towards the room.

Its Michael when I answer, he’s excited for me to see some band he just found out about and is thinking of managing and wants to meet by eight so we can ditch the crowd of fans and go in with the boys of the band.

I get up and walk back to the kitchen throwing my banana peel away and Louis is still in there.

“Are you leaving?” He asks.

I nod, “Going to a concert with Michael, haven’t been to one in a while so it’ll be nice.” He nods he stands straight and walks in front of me picking me up, sitting me on the counter,

“I love you, a lot, Mr. Styles,” He mumbles and I smile,

“I love you back, Louis, I love you, more.” I challenge biting my lip letting my hands move to his neck.

“I love you, too, Harry and Louis.” Justin comes into the kitchen and Louis burst into laughter and I can’t stop the smile that’s splitting my face as I watch him. When our laughs calm down, I bite on my lip again as we slowly zone Justin out.

“What did I tell you about that habit of yours?” He asks and I get confused. I remember what he’s talking about and I apologize closing the space between us letting our lips connect and a spark courses through me.

My hands slowly move from his neck to his waist fisting at his shirt. I haven’t kissed him or anyone in such a long time and he’s kissing, biting, sucking on my lips as if this’ll be the last time he’ll be able to do so. His tongue seeps out through his teeth and I allow it access into my mouth happily. Our tongue’s moves lovingly in sync as he pulls my head deepening the kiss. He pulls away for air and I attach my lips to his neck sucking a love bite and he doesn’t protest. Fucking Louis Tomlinson isn’t protesting when someone is marking him. A groan slips his lips as our lips connect again and I don’t notice but I’m grinding into him and he pulls away running his thumb over my bottom lip and I close my eyes enjoying the feeling.

“Your lips are swollen,” He laughs and I open my eyes a groan leaving the back of my throat at how wrecked his voice sounds. He starts to nip on my bottom lip softly at first but the bites become harder but pleasure filled and this is reminding me how much I am sexually frustrated.

“I missed you,” He murmurs with a half-smile after pulling away and I’m going to reply but he starts palming me through my pants and the outline of my dick slowly becomes prominent. I look around the kitchen to see Justin had left and I’m relieved letting a moan slip my lips. He pecks my lips and walks off just as his phone rings and I groan rolling my eyes knowing I wasn’t getting any even if I wanted to. This is his way of sending me out into the world missing him.

*

I’m backstage with Michael and we’re having a good time. Michael has his hands around my waist as my head is laid on his shoulder and we watch as the band does their slow song. This batch is called Emblem 3 and they’re more amazing than I thought; the songs are really catchy. Michael knows it; they’re an amazing band and I part hate him for being able to see these guys live whenever he wants because they’re so funny, talented and down to earth.

By the time it’s over, I’m end up in the band’s dressing room as Michael talks to them about how amazing they have done and I watch in aw being he’s adorable when he has his business face on. When we’re leaving it’s not much commotion outside since it’s been almost two hours after the band stopped performing so we get to the cab with no problem. I’m exhausted leaning my head against the window as I look outside it wondering what Louis was doing. As soon as his name crosses my mind I notice a crowd of people surrounding someone and I’m not sure but I think I hear his name so I get out of the back seat. When I get closer, Louis looks over at me and I half smile,

“Couldn’t stay away?” I question watching him chew on a piece of gum making my limbs weak at the sex appeal in his smirk.

“Well, you do owe me about $7,000” He bites his smirk away and I stand  quietly as he signs a few more autographs and comes to me. “Plus, I wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“You’re happily wearing that love bite, I see, but safe from what?” I ask confused and he looks up pass me his eyes becoming dark. I turn to see Michael walking towards us and sigh mumbling to him to be nice.

“What’s he doing here? Are you coming with me still, Pup?” Michael asks and Louis puts his hand on my waist pulling me into his body.

I nod, “Yeah, just a second.” I turn to Louis glaring at him, “Call me?” I ask and he shakes his head, “Why?” I ask confused.

He moves his lips to my ear, “Because,” He starts and then goes to nibbling on it as if it was a piece of candy that he didn’t want to finish. I moan under my breath and hum every now and then so Michael or his fans won’t assume anything. He pulls away smiling and I groan turning to Michael looking apologetic and he shakes his head trying to walk away but I grab his hand turning away from Louis.

“You said you were trying to get over him because he brought out the worst in you. So then do it, don’t let him show up at an event you’re at and let him talk you into taking you back to his hotel where you can just have sex.” Dingo shouts in my face.

“Yo, dude, chill. If he wants to get laid then let him I’m about to go all night.” A random guy says to Michael and Louis high fives him as I roll my eyes feeling my cheeks heat up. The guy girlfriend pushes him along and shakes her head probably just as embarrassed as I am that we’re talking about this in public.

“It’s not that, it’s just…” I try to speak.

He cuts me off, “Then you would come home with me, Harry, I know you, like the back of my hand, don’t make me think otherwise.” He argues before storming off and I don’t really know what he means by that but he was drinking a bit earlier and I don’t want him to hate me out of everyone because of Louis. I sigh following behind Michael and get into the car turning to see Louis’ face who looks upset as we drive off to his house.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I wake up to angry texts from Louis threatening me if he so much as hears something is going on between Michael and I. I shake my head in disbelief before falling back to sleep my face nestled into Dingo’s chest. My phone starts ringing but I can’t seem to bring myself to care, I’m still tired since I stayed awake listening to Michael banter about Louis and then watched some other bands he’s interested in managing on you tube. Thankfully the ringing stops, I can fill myself drifting back into sleep but then I hear Michael yelling making my eyes fly open, jumping out of my sleep a little frightened. I rub the sleep from my eyes, quietly watching as Michael goes on telling Louis to leave me alone while I’m with him or he’ll fight him.

Deciding against bothering them as they converse, I put on my clothes as they continue to argue and once I’m done I take my phone from Michael putting it to my ear, “I hate you,” I groan into the phone hanging up. I hug Michael goodbye and he follows me trying to make me stay but I’m still so tired, I feel as sick as a dog, I’m annoyed and I know Louis is probably going to come by and argue with me for telling him I hate him so I apologize, and leave. I cross his yard into mine and when I enter the house I smell my mom’s breakfast,

“Chick, come join us? I made your favorite, French Toast with eggs and cheese and three types of sausages.” She asks with a big smile on her face but I shake my head,

“Mom, I’m really tired and I haven’t been able to sleep well all night. Save me some?” I ask and she nods watching me disappear to my room.

When I awake one of Louis’ arms is around my waist as I lay on his chest and I’m confused nevertheless comfortable. I lift off him slowly, wiping the wet spot of drool from his shirt, and he pushes my hand away with a smile telling me that ‘it’s alright’.

“Why are you here?” I ask blinking and he smiles down at me.

“Well, Mr. Styles, the last thing you said to me was that you hated me and I came to make you swallow your pride and make you see that you don’t really feel that way.” He seductively speaks and I’m more awake now; I’m at lost for words. His hands move cupping my ass and he mutters ‘mine’ and I nod because I know as long as I’m alive to me it is his.

“Go clean yourself, love, I’ll be back.” I swallow loudly, nodding, watching as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He opens it back up, “And, I’m going to get off to you in about fifteen minutes so do whatever pleases you.” I flop back down on the bed, too lazy to move but the thought of us being intimate again pushes me out of bed and into the shower.

When I come out, he’s sitting down at my computer desk, his eyes follow me slowly. “What are you doing?” I ask with a towel around my lower waist and another in my hair.

“You know it gets me angry when you say cruel things to me, like ‘you hate me’. Sometimes what riles me up more is when I ask you to obey me and you do the opposite.” His tone is harsh, and he sounds upset.

I nod, “I just don’t get it; I thought you were done with me.”

 He shakes his head, “I can never, you’re my boy.” He smiles and my heart skips a beat.

“Get on all fours.” He demands and I slowly walk to the bed. I can hear him taking his clothes off and I wonder what’s going through his mind. “Did you clean well?” He asks as I get on my hands and knees for him,

“Yeah, I’m not dirty, Louis. I didn’t know you now had to check and see if I’m clean before we have sex.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He laughs coming closer and when I’m about to reply I can feel his tongue lick from my balls to my crack and I collapse forward in shock. The pleasure that just went through my body overwhelming to say the least.

“W-what are you doing?” I ask confused.

He has a smug smile on his face, “You’ve never been eaten out?” I shake my head as he positions me correctly and does it again, a drawn-out moan leaves my lips as I start pushing back on his face.

“Calm down, Mr. Styles, I’ll take care of you.” He promises. “Everyone left, so we got the house to ourselves.” He assures me but I don’t care I just want him to finish what he started.

He starts back up by blowing air over my hole and kisses it when I clench around nothing. I turn my head to watch him as his teeth grazes my ring of muscle and then he pushes his tongue in me and my upper body falls onto the bed again.

“Lou please stop teasing.” I beg making him tut his teeth.

“Calm down. I don’t want you to have an anxiety attack.” I groan because I know he’s right so I close my eyes steadying my breathing. “Arch your back.” He demands, making me breath out a sigh as I move my body into the position he wants.

“Turn around on your back.” He tells me, sighing, and I do as I’m told getting comfortable as he positions himself between my legs licking his lips and I bite down a moan at how attractive he looks, that should be illegal. “You’re shaking.” He smiles, “You won’t remain steady if I keep you on your knees.” He’s giggling, which makes me blush, embarrassed. He starts to bite at my inner thighs my legs jumping every time he nips and sucks love bites into them. I whine as he starts to stroke my thighs and lick over my hole with wide stripes but then he’s back to giving my hole kitten licks and I groan fisting at his hair.

Louis starts pressing closer, his tongue moving faster. His tongue flicking over and over and I try to move but he moves his hands to my hips and holds it down making me take it. I let out a sob of pleasure as Louis starts to lick mercilessly into me his tongue thrusting in and out of me. My hands move going to wrap around my dick and he slaps my hand away, hitting my dick as well and before I can warn him I come hard on my stomach moaning out his name. I lay spent, waiting to catch my breath and after a few minutes when I look up, he’s laughing.

“You’re good with your mouth but I knew that already.” I smile and he laughs moving up to kiss my lips.

“I’m sorry,” I sit up and mumble into his chest still feeling my legs wobbly and his bulge against my arm. “Now…Can we make love?” I ask and he nods pressing his lips to mine laying me down. He undresses on top of me. Slowly he works his fingers inside of me from one to three brushing over my prostate teasingly before changing his direction. It takes a while for my dick to rise but it does after twenty minutes.

“I’m ready. I love you.” He smiles but doesn’t reply slipping a condom on and generously coating his length with lube. He pushes in and I dig the heel of my foot into his lower back pulling him closer as he slowly starts to move and I bite on his shoulder.

“Faster Lou, its been a while and God, have I missed you.” I moan and he obliges speeding up his pace making me shout out profanities letting my nails drag down his back. “Lou, Lou, Lou!” I moan his name repeatedly, “There!” I groan, but he kisses me probably to shut me up.

“Fuck!” I curse moving my head to watch as his dick enters me over and over again, “SO GOOD! SO GOOD.” I shout, “Going to come.” I warn him.

“Not yet!” He pauses his movements, slowly pulling out and I whine not liking the feeling of being empty and on edge of an orgasm.  “I got this earlier today; you always come before me so I bought this to hold you off.” He swings the ring on his index finger… It’s a cock ring, the realization makes me bite my bottom lip not sure if this is the right time or place to use it nevertheless I tell him let’s do it because I don’t want this to end.

He slides it on and it feels really uncomfortable. Too focused on the ring that’s wrapped tightly around the base of my cock I miss the head of Louis’ dick slipping in and is caught by complete surprise when he slams directly into my prostate.

I bite down harder on my lip letting little moans leave it, “You’re so tight.” He groans picking up my lower body as he continues to use my body to chase his high.

“Is that the door?” I ask, time being a mystery to me. Louis doesn’t answer me, and I get too lost in the pleasure to even remember questioning whether someone is here or not. It starts to become too much and I move my face into my pillow letting the tears leave my eyes, “fuck Lou, I need to come.” I cry out, “Please?” I beg but he doesn’t reply just shift his position to which he isn’t ramming into my prostate.

“Beg me to let you come.” I hear his voice low and horse, his pupils dilated as I lock eyes with him. It’s new how dark the blue is, it’s barely there, but I wipe the tears from my eyes nodding.

“Lou, please? I need to come. Your cock feels so fucking good and I want to show you how good I feel.” I beg and he pulls out and slams back into my prostate demanding me to be louder. His nails are digging into my waist, and his sweat building on his forehead dripping on my skin, and I’m just so overwhelmed with Louis, the feeling making me shout how much better he is at fucking me than Dingo ever was and I don’t notice when the ring is off and I’m crying through ecstasy. His thrust stills and he’s coming at the same time teeth digging into the skin on my shoulder, dick deep inside me and nails bruising my skin. He falls on top of me in my come and I make a face at my sensitive member stuck in between us nevertheless I stroke his upper back blissfully. When our breathing regulates he pulls out of me and throws the condom in the garbage. I go to sit up but there’s a lot of pain in my lower back making me groan at the feeling.

“Sorry love, I’ll make it up to you.” He kisses my temple wiping my chest of come.

“No, that was amazing. One of the best orgasms I’ve ever had, made it much better.” I tell him smiling, thinking to myself that I may like the use of this toy.

I get up refraining myself from cuddling Louis and slowly get dressed, “What? You don’t like cuddling after sex anymore?” He asks and I shake my head laughing nevertheless I don’t answer his question continuing to move around my room.

“So your birthday is coming up.” He speaks quietly.

I snap my neck to look at him, “You remember?” I ask fondly and he grins nodding.

“We should do a weekend vacation since you’ll be in school by then.” I bite my lip shaking my head,

“I don’t want you to waste your money.”

“Harry, I’m never wasting my money if it’s for you.” I go into the bathroom to get a wet cloth and come back out wiping his chest down and then my own.

“Like I said Lou, I don’t want to do anything big. Movies and dinner at a regular style restaurant will be fine.” I assure him and he sighs nevertheless gives in.

We go downstairs, instantly I run to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, throwing Louis one of his own. We’re sat on the couch watching cartoons for all of twenty minutes when my entire family walks in.

“Where did you guys go?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

“To view some places on the market, remember? I told you that Justin and I are looking for our own apartment.” Gemma speaks taking a seat. “Oh, hey Louis.”

“Hey! How did it go?” Louis asks Gemma, Robin coming into the living room with a big smile,

“Hey Mr. Twist.” Louis greets Robin, Robin smiling, giving Louis a pat on his shoulder.

I get up quietly, not wanting to interrupt Gemma and Louis’ conversation to lay down. All of a sudden Louis’ phone rings, making me debate on whether to answer it or not but he enters my room shortly, and walks to it slowly, “Louis here?” I turn over in bed watching him hearing a familiar voice start speaking.

 “Michael, I thought I told you to handle that. No! My mom did that? Okay, that’s fine. What else is there to tell me?” He starts playing with his lip and looks up to me. “Be right back, love.” I nod watching him disappear into the bathroom locking the door behind himself. “No! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Transfer me to him. Okay, well get the guys and explain everything to them, I arrive back tomorrow afternoon so we’ll have a meeting right as I step off the plane but until then try to work something out.” I hear Louis with what seems like anger in his voice and I get worried nevertheless I don’t feel comfortable asking him about work so when he comes out I smile watching as he start putting on his jewelry.

“Where are you going?”

“Have to go pack, I leave tomorrow.” I pout out of instinct and he comes to me pressing his lips against mine in a chaste kiss.

“Can I come?” I ask and he smirks, “You’ve done that twice already.” He smirks

I groan wrapping my arms around his neck, “No. Come on; I can stay over with you tonight and take you to the airport tomorrow.”

“That’ll be fine but I have to meet with the manager of the hotel tonight and who knows how long that’ll take so I don’t think that’s good.”

“Who cares, Lou, I’m not asking for a date. I just want to stay with you tonight so I’m going.” I get up packing a small bag of clothes for tonight. We leave with dinner from my mom in our hands and once we’ve arrived at the hotel, I kiss Louis goodbye as he makes his way into the office behind the desk and I take the elevator upstairs to his penthouse suite.

*

After two hours of Louis being out, I strip down into my underwear and start the Jacuzzi up deciding to just relax since I still have minor pain in my lower back. When the water starts bubbling I dip a toe in and debate on getting in nevertheless I slowly work my way into the water, eventually getting my whole body in before I start relaxing against the edge. I close my eyes for what seems like seconds when I hear my name being called.

“I’m in here!” I shout moving so my back isn’t facing the door.

“Having fun there?” He asks.

I laugh, “Feeling much better if that is what that mean.”

“Let me join you; thought you’d be sleep by now.” He slowly takes off his shoes, socks, pants and shirt. He steps closer to the tub and removes his underwear and I think I’m filled with stupidity for not doing the same. Once he’s inside the boiling hot water with me I smile clearing my throat,

“How was the uh…Meeting?”

“It was fine. Overdue stuff about some corporations my dad has out here that’s linked to the hotel but is too lazy to fly here and handle on his own. All better now, thanks to me.” He mumbles the last part.

“Well you make everything all better so it’s good that you did it for him.” He nods putting his hand out pulling me towards him. I wrap my hands around his waist as I sit cuddled into his side,

“Are you going to miss me?” He asks

“Of course, I always miss you. I’m nervous to be away from you if I’m being honest.” He strokes my hair that is now matted to my forehead with a raised eyebrow, “Why?”

I shrug, “I don’t know. I just feel as if you’ll forget how much you like having me around.” I laugh. His laugh blends with mine and I hide my face in his chest out of embarrassment. 

“It’s okay baby.” He pulls me onto his lap and I look up, “You’re so good with embarrassing me. I hate it.” I laugh as he watches me fondly.

“Are you wearing your underwear in here?” I roll my eyes feeling the blood rush from my neck to my face.

“If you have a problem with it how about you remove them for me?” I move my eyebrows up and down and he nods.

Slowly Louis’ hands move from my hips to my back and I lift up as he removes my underwear off of me. I straddle his lap when it’s off and smile looking into his eyes as he whispers little compliments that make my stomach turn. We end up kissing and I notice that I’m grinding into him moaning into his neck.

“Can we go to the room?” I ask pausing lifting my head up to look at him.

“No, I want you to ride me in here.” My eyebrows scrunch and I shake my head, “No, I tried that before and it wasn’t good.”

“Please honey? For me?” He asks stroking my cheek and I frown letting out a breathless _fine_.

He smiles lifting up grabbing his pants from the floor, “I don’t have water lube so I’ll have to open you.” He gets the packet of lube and I nod. With excitement, he lube up his fingers and slips it under the water and before I know it I have three long fingers pounding against my prostate and I am moving up and down on them.

“Okay, okay, I’m ready.” He removes his fingers and I look at him with sad eyes, nervous about doing this again and he just smiles. The last time I did this with Dingo, I started to bleed because he tore skin on my perineum. I wrap my fingers around his cock and slowly start to sink down on it groaning in the back of my throat.

I circle my hips as our lips attach and Louis’ nails are digging into my waist, “Move.” He demands.

I start to move up and down as he helps me and it feels weird doing this with the water. “I don’t want to anymore.” I mumble after a little time.

“Why?”  He asks but realizes that I’m half soft right now.

“Are you hurt?” He asks, I shake my head. He nods licking his lips, “Did you like me eating you out?” He asks and I nod anxiously the picture in my mind making me a little harder.

He smiles biting his lip and I kiss it, “I guess you’re picking up on my nasty habit?”

Louis laughs sucking on my bottom lip muttering how much he loves them. He pulls away, “Okay baby if you do this for me the next time you want me to do that I’ll do it – no teasing.” I groan nevertheless I know it’s an offer I can’t refuse so I stroke myself and then slowly start to move again.

I try to let Louis pep talk get me to enjoy this but this seems more like work than actual pleasure but I continue to try not wanting to disappoint him. “I can’t Lou, I can’t.” I sob out, “I can’t find it.” He wipes my tears whispering words of encouragement as I continue to bounce up and down on him trying to find the right angle for him to hit my prostate. “Please? Can you just fu—” Louis thrusts up into me hitting my prostate dead on making me choke on my words. “Like that, again, please? I want to come so bad.”

“You have to stop crying, baby” He speaks softly stroking my cheek and I wonder if I look nineteen because right now I feel as if I’m three. “Come on I’ll help you baby, you have no stamina. Meet me half way?” He asks and I nod as he wraps his fingers around my member giving it a few pumps. I start to move as he meets me half way with harsh thrust fingers still digging into my hips and I sigh biting my lip moving faster ignoring the water splashing onto the floor.

“Fuck!” Louis growls wrapping his fingers around my member and with 3 pumps I come still moving, chasing my orgasm. Louis follows shortly after stilling my hips as he fills the condom up.

My head drops to his shoulders until I get uncomfortable with him being inside of me, so I move pulling him out.

“See how good you did, baby?” He asks and I smile faintly sinking into the water. He crawls over to me getting in between my legs our foreheads leaning against each other as we stare into each other eyes.

“Do you love me?” I ask mumbling under my breath.

He nods, “You don’t know what I’m doing for you already, Harry.” I smile at the thought.

“I love you so much; don’t ever want you to think anything else because I’m yours no matter what anyone says.” I mumble as he smashes our lips together and kisses me with so much fervor and love.

He pulls away and gets out wrapping a towel around himself and then gets one for me as he helps me out and we walk to his bedroom both of us falling asleep instantly.

The next morning, I wake up first and take a quick shower and wake Louis up before his alarm goes off. I order us breakfast and it arrives by the time he’s done getting dressed and we sit at the table talking about his business plans when he arrives back in California.

“We won’t see each other for almost two weeks.” I murmur. 

He nods, “Yeah, we’ll talk on the phone and all that good stuff.” He assures me, “Just don’t do anything that you wouldn’t do in front of me.” He warns and I smile small shaking my head at him. 

“Of course, not, love. Thank you for everything you’ve done during your short visit.” I give him a nod and he shakes his head, a smile on the corner of his lips.

Before we know it, someone is knocking and collecting his bags letting us know the car to the airport is ready. I go back into the room putting my hair into a small, barely there, bun and put on Louis’ ray banz before we head out. He teases me about my bun the entire ride to the airport and I lightly punch him in his stomach telling him to shut up. The car ride consists of me filling him in on my school schedule once I come back to San Francisco which is the day before I start.

Once we arrive to the airport I walk Louis to his gate and am unable to let him go. He presses his lips to my lips in a quick kiss, promising me that he’ll call me before he sleeps tonight and I let security usher him off. 

The remainder of my visit I spend with my mum and Gemma mainly just me opening up to them more since I truly do feel guilty for missing Christmas and New Years. As always, Gemma is a little skeptical about Louis, I assume because of everything that has happened during this trip. The more I think about it, the more embarrassing it is letting them see me act so crazy over a boy.

“You guys been together for like two days, and you already have a hickey and marks on you.” Justin says one night as we’re sat on the couch. Gemma turns her head to look at me, her eyes looking at the marks. I grab the cover, quickly covering my body so they won’t see it. “Have more class, Harry, you’re supposed to make him wait and work for it.”

I shrug, “It was less for him, and more for me.” I lie.

When Justin goes upstairs, Gemma and I are sat quietly, the only thing being heard is the TV.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

She nods, licking her lips. “I’m happy you found someone you really care about, and seemingly really like.”

I nod, “I love him.” I smile.

She smiles back at me.

“I want you to help me get laid.” She finally says.

I widen my eyes, confused at what she’s asking of me. It’s quiet for a long time, before I sigh, “I can get you a room at The Tomlinson Tower and I’ll make it all romantic before I leave.” I offer her.

“Thank you.” She smiles getting off the couch. She comes over and kisses my temple before taking a seat next to me with her head on my shoulders. We both end up half asleep by the time Louis calls me, making me jump up. We head off to bed, me being lulled to sleep just from hearing Louis speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, [namelessgem](http://namelessgem.tumblr.com/)


End file.
